Hiei and Kuwabara: The Saga of the Dark World
by Bojack727
Summary: Hiei and Kuwa are trapped in a world of darkness where their only way home is to fight a demon with the power of a god. Worse, they are the only hope of stopping the darkness from taking over all realities. Can they work together to save time and space?
1. Chapter One: An Unlikely Aliance

Chapter One: An Unusual Alliance  
  
Kuwabara gradually woke up and quickly realized that he was laying face- down in the dirt. He stood up and wiped off his face and dusted off his jacket and pants. He began looking around for the others.  
  
But before he found anyone, he quickly noticed that he was in a different place then when he had lost consciousness. The sky was a pallid green color, littered with noxious clouds, and very little light came in through them. The landscape was no better, their was hardly any grass and the dirt was a nasty ash-like color. He also noticed that all the trees looked sick and leafless.  
  
"Where am I." He thought out loud. He continued to look around, noticing the remains of several destroyed buildings. He looked up to the top of a hill and spotted the ruins of some kind of temple. He then suddenly spotted a diminutive figure standing off in the distance. "It's him." Kuwabara remarked and he broke out into a sprint and began running up towards hilltop.  
  
***  
  
Hiei had been awake for a while, and assessing the situation. He had lost consciousness, and then awoken in this strange new environment.  
  
He had found his way up to the hilltop, where there were remains of some kind of temple. "Nothing is sacred." He commented bleakly as he kicked a stone off into the distance. "All man's prayers can do nothing to save them in the end." He remarked as he looked around more.  
  
He picked up an old chair and sat down on it. He gazed upward, noticing the deathly sky; then stopping to observe the dead landscape. "What has happened here?" He wondered. "And why am I here?" He then thought.  
  
He then suddenly looked over to the side and- unfortunately- saw the familiar face of the tall red-haired human.  
  
"Hiei!" Kuwabara exclaimed in his deep, barrel voice as he made his way over towards him. "So you're here too, huh." He commented as he stopped to catch his breath.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Hiei replied with agitation. Not only was he trapped in a horrible land of death and squalor, but he was stuck with the one person he disliked the most.  
  
"What is this place?" Kuwabara mused out loud, looking up at the sky.  
  
"I don't know." Hiei replied, without looking up.  
  
"It's horrible." Kuwabara commented, looking around. "It looks like hell." He added.  
  
Hiei processed what the young man had said and thought about it for a moment. A smile began to spread across his face and he let out a small chuckle. Kuwabara was caught off guard by the sudden outburst and didn't know how to respond.  
  
He was rather amused by the simple, yet very appropriate comment. He stood up and looked up at the taller individual before him. "Yes, you're right." He replied. "It is like hell." He finished.  
  
Kuwabara shrugged and watched as the small demon turned on his heals and took a few steps forward. He then spoke up again, his back still facing the taller boy. "But I doubt that this is hell." He commented. "This is worse; this is something completely different." He added.  
  
"So, you don't know where we are then?" Kuwabara replied, holding up his arms and resting them against the back of his head.  
  
"Of course not!" Hiei exclaimed. "Otherwise, I would be standing here, talking to you!" He added.  
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled. "I resent that!" He exclaimed as he looked at the little demon with contempt.  
  
Hiei turned around and looked him in the eyes. "And I should care, why?" He asked with an expression of disinterest. He then walked past the taller human and began making his way down the hillside.  
  
Kuwabara caught up with him. Hiei looked up at him again. "As much as I hate to say this, we'll have to stick together. for now." Hiei admitted reluctantly with a frown.  
  
"Fine by me." Kuwabara replied calmly.  
  
"The first thing we need to do is to find out where we are." Hiei reasoned.  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara replied. "But I can't see anything that looks familiar." He added.  
  
The small demon shook his head as if to agree. "I can't recognize anything either." He added. "Though, I'd feel better if I knew how I got here." He mused out loud.  
  
"Hey!" Kuwabara exclaimed, causing the demon to stop in his tracks. "Maybe it has something to do with that weird relic that we found." Kuwabara inserted.  
  
Hiei gasped, and looked at the young man standing next to him. "I'd forgotten!" He exclaiming, cursing as he did so.  
  
"We were fighting with that Demon inside his castle when he held up some kind of artifact." Hiei remarked.  
  
"That's right." Kuwabara blurted out, snapping his fingers as he did. "We were about to finish him off when that thing he was holding shot a weird beam at us." Kuwabara reasoned.  
  
"Then perhaps that 'beam' teleported us to this bizarre area." He remarked. "Now it's time for us to find out where exactly we are." He added, rapping his cloak around him and then heading off into the horizon at a brisk pace; Kuwabara following him. 


	2. Chapter Two: Ghost Town

Chapter Two: Ghost Town  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara made their way across the barren landscape, finding nothing alive or dead. They had found what appeared to have been some kind of town at one point in time. But now, everything was leveled down to the foundations  
  
"It looks lie the place was attacked." Kuwabara remarked as he pondered the surroundings.  
  
"Yes." Hiei replied. "And not so much as even a single stain of blood anywhere." He added.  
  
"There's so much dust, this place must have been like this for a while." Kuwabara spoke in wonderment at the baffling desolation of their surroundings.  
  
Hiei didn't respond, but rather continued to explore the area around him. "How long has it been since people lived here?" He wondered, silently, as he passed by the collapsed wall of a dilapidated building.  
  
***  
  
At will, Kuwabara walked into a destroyed house and looked around, taking in everything around him. "What happened here?" He thought silently in the midst of the lonely silence that was all about him.  
  
The whole place was really creeping him out. "This whole thing is no good. It looks like the whole place was bombed." He remarked, crossing his arms.  
  
It couldn't even be compared to a ghost town; there was enough of the place left to resemble something from one of those old American movies.  
  
And yet, he could sense something, but it was very faint. Kuwabara had no idea what it was. His acute spirit sense was picking up something and it had an almost offensive aspect about.  
  
"Get over here!" Exclaimed a familiar voice from off in the distance.  
  
Kuwabara turned around suddenly, and sprinted off to where the voice emanated from.  
  
***  
  
Hiei was standing in silence, looking at seemingly nothing, when he heard the loud pounding noise of the tall boy's feet against the dirt.  
  
"What do you need?" Kuwabara asked him as his heartbeat slowed down.  
  
Hiei looked at him. "Tell me, you have a strong spirit sense, don't you?" Hiei asked him cryptically.  
  
Kuwabara was taken back by the question, but answered anyway. "Yeah." He replied with a nod of his head.  
  
"Then can you feel it, too?" Hiei then asked.  
  
"Feel what?" The taller one asked.  
  
Hiei's expression became contemplative as he spoke up. "That smell of stale, detatched Chi." He elaborated. "A purging." He murmured quietly.  
  
Kuwabara thought for a moment and then recalled that he had sensed something like that just a few moments ago. "Oh wait, yeah!" He exclaimed. "But it's not like any kind of chi that I've ever felt before." He added.  
  
"I didn't think you would have encountered this kind of chi before in your life." Hiei retorted. "But I have," He began. "It's a special kind of energy used to completely remove and cover up any trace of human life, and make it look like it was never there." He explained in a distinctly matter- of-factly tone of voice.  
  
"Kind of like detergent to clean up stains?" Kuwabara offered.  
  
Hiei stopped and thought for a moment before speaking again. "Yes that is a good enough way to think of it." He replied dryly  
  
"But why would they want to use it?" The taller spirit detective asked.  
  
"Sometimes, Demons use a special chi spell to cover up all the traces of humans, so that they don't ever have to be reminded of them." He explained. "Which leads me to the conclusion that there are demons in this place. somewhere." He spoke as he began walking towards the outskirts of the town.  
  
"This place has been purged- first, of all human life, and then of all the traces of it." He finished as the two of them walked along. The taller spirit detective nodded nervously and followed along after him.  
  
What little light that had been penetrating the putrid sky was gradually dwindling away like a candle being deprived of its precious oxygen.  
  
"Can this get any worse!" Kuwabara yelled after realizing that it was getting darker. "Now we're not only trapped in some freaky place from an episode of the 'Twilight Zone', but we'll be stuck here in the dark, too!" He complained as the shadows began to grow around them.  
  
"Calm down!" Hiei shouted. "We both have enough power to deal with any sort of danger." He explained. "Besides, there are no traces of any demons around here." He finished and walked further away from the town.  
  
"Oh, oh yeah." Kuwabara blurted out as he scratched his head, relaxing somewhat as he did this.  
  
***  
  
Darkness was fast upon them, and it seemed to be growing colder as well. So Kuwabara had set out to find some wood to make a fire. Hiei remained silently, opting not to voice a complaint about the declining temperature.  
  
The Fire Demon looked up as the taller boy walked up and set down a pile of wood and rubble. But after watching him fail to start a fire for several minutes, he finally got up in frustration, and walked up and set the rubble on fire with his own power.  
  
"Ahh!" Kuwabara shrieked as the wood in front of him suddenly burst into flames. He watched as Hiei walked back over to his resting spot and sat back down.  
  
And thus, the first night of their forced companionship came to a close.  
  
~End of Chapter Two~  
  
So, what did you all think? Please let me know if you like it. I'm really excited about the possibilities of this fic and I'm looking forward to making something really big out of this.  
  
Thanks,  
  
-Bojack727 


	3. Chapter Three: Maiden in Distress

Chapter Three: Maiden in Distress  
  
Kuwabara suddenly woke up and looked around his surroundings, trying to get his eyes to focus as he did. After a few minutes, he realized that the sun was rising off in the east. He looked up to that Hiei was already awake and seemed to be deep in thought and looking at something far away.  
  
"What's up?" Kuwabara casually asked with a yawn as he stretched and stood up.  
  
But the small demon didn't respond, just simply continued to peer off into the distance, where the sun was slowly rising, looking keenly at something unrecognizable.  
  
The human picked up his jacket and put it back on. "Hey, what are you looking at?" He then asked as he walked up beside the short demon.  
  
"Look." He replied simply as he pointed off into the distance.  
  
The taller spirit detective did as he was instructed and squinted his eyes to try and see what Hiei was pointing at. But, after a few moments of looking around, he failed to see anything. Kuwabara frowned and looked back at the demon. "I don't see anything." He complained, but the demon simply repeated his instructions once more without looking at him.  
  
After moment longer, something suddenly appeared off in the distance. Kuwabara quickly distinguished it as two figures chasing another one. "I see it!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Silence!" Hiei retorted, making a silencing motion as he did so. "Look closer." He muttered.  
  
Kuwabara looked back at the approaching figures and realized that the one in front was a young woman with dark hair and a long green dress, ant the two people chasing her were strange looking men in weird armor. "She looks like she's in trouble." He stated after looking back at Hiei. "We have to go check it out!" He then exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked him indignantly. "We have no obligation to help any of these. 'locals' in any way!" Hiei exclaimed coldly. "I'd prefer to not get involved in _their_ problems." He added.  
  
Kuwabara scowled at him. "How can you say such a thing when a girl is in danger?!" He asked in amazement at the Demon's complete lack of concern.  
  
"Unlike you," He began. "I can't afford to blindly throw myself into any idiotic dilemma that I feel like!" Hiei shot back in irritation.  
  
The two members of the Reikai Tantai glared venomously at each other for a few moments, almost causing electricity to spark between them.  
  
Eventually, Kuwabara stepped back, disgusted by the short demon's caviler attitude about the whole thing. "Fine then!" He exclaimed. "You can stand here and be a bastard about it, but I have duty to my honor as a fighter and spirit detective to help those who are need!" He exclaimed, holding his chest out in a distinctly proud manner.  
  
He started to leave, but then turned back and looked down at Hiei. "But I guess that I shouldn't expect a demon to know anything about chivalry!" He added, rather happy at getting the last word in as he took off running.  
  
A sweat bead ran down Hiei's head as he watched him go running off into the horizon, screaming out a terrible 'battle cry' as he went.  
  
"Idiot!" Hiei exclaimed as he watched him disappear. He shook his head and slowly made his way after him. Unlike Kuwabara, he was in no hurry.  
  
***  
  
Lin ran frantically from her pursuers, but her worst fears were realized when she suddenly tripped and fell forward.  
  
One of the demons that was chasing after her, stopped and looked down at her. "Stupid bitch!" He exclaimed as he reached down and grabbed hold of her by the hair and pulled her up to his eye-level, forcing her to look at him. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she tried to look away.  
  
"You humans are such a pain to deal with!" He began. "I think I should teach you a lesson." He spoke as he looked at her, eying her body greedily.  
  
"We'll show you what we demons can _really do_!" The other added as he stepped forward.  
  
"Unhand her!!!"  
  
The Demon holding Lin looked up just in time to receive a boot print to the face and be sent flying.  
  
Lin fell to the ground and looked up at the person who had saved her. It was a young man in black pants and a blue coat (looking to be about seventeen years old). He was tall, with orange hair and broad shoulders.  
  
He looked down at her, making his broad chin and slender eyebrows visible as well. "Don't worry Ma'am!" He announced. "I'll protect you." He informed her as he beamed with a bright smile.  
  
"Look out!" she screamed as the other demon appeared over his shoulder, but he merely held out his fist- causing it to crash directly into the demon's face.  
  
"Don't worry," Kuwabara began. "I sensed him coming from the start." He proudly explained to her. He held out his hand to and took hers, easily lifting her up onto her feet.  
  
Lin trembled slightly and then suddenly broke into tear and threw her arms around the person who had just saved her. "O was so afraid of what they were going to do to me!" She cried out. "Thank you for saving me from the horrible men!" She went on.  
  
Kuwabara laughed nervously and placed his hand behind his head. "Oh, it was nothing." He replied, trying to dislodge himself from the emotionally overwhelmed girl. But then, he suddenly turned pale as they heard a strange cutting sound behind him.  
  
Lin released Kuwabara as the two of them turned around to see Hiei pull his katana out of a third demon who had come out of nowhere.  
  
"You should do a better job of watching your back." He informed Kuwabara. "There's not always someone to save you when you're not paying attention to hostile chi energies." He informed him, deliberately sounding arrogant as he did so.  
  
Lin observed the new stranger that had appeared. He was much shorter then the first one- even shorter then she was. But he had an unusual look to him. Dark eyes and bushy black hair (with a strange patch of white in the front, over his eyes). He was wearing a strange cloak around his body, so it was hard to distinguish anymore details.  
  
But at that moment, the effect of the emotional and physical strain on Lin finally caught up to her and she lost consciousness.  
  
The two men had begun arguing, but had to step abruptly when the young woman fell down between them, face-first!  
  
"Oh hey! What in the-" Kuwabara started to say as the girl dropped to the ground before him.  
  
Hiei also had to step back to keep her from falling onto him- trapping him in a situation that would have been awkward to say to say the least. He looked up and saw that Kuwabara was looking at him, as if expecting some kind of answer.  
  
"Don't look at me!" He began. "I'm certainly not going to carry her!" He exclaimed in indignation.  
  
~End of Chapter 03~  
  
I think that I was successful in moving the story along in this chapter. At any rate, I figured that is was about time that some new characters were introduced. (It also provided me with a chance to flesh out Hiei and Kuwabara a bit more.)  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I plan on having the next one out soon. And if you're interested, I'd love for you guys to take a look at my other stories that I'm working on. Any feedback on them (especially "JENOVA" or "Gunslinger"!) would be great.  
  
Thanks,  
  
-Bojack  
  
P.s. Any suggestions or ideas are also welcome, too! 


	4. Chapter Four: Home, Sweet Home

Chapter Four: Home, Sweet-Home  
  
The two Spirit Detectives were busy arguing over how to handle their current dilemma. As it stood, they were stranded in the middle of a strange world. And then, in addition, they were now left with an unconscious woman on their hands- whom they had no idea as to what to do with.  
  
After several minutes of shouting back and forth and a heated debate, the two of them grew weary and agreed to just simply wait for the woman to regain consciousness and then decide on what to do from there. It would obviously be much easier if they just agreed to disagree, in regards to this matter.  
  
***  
  
Lin's vision was blurry, but it was returning. The last then she remembered was collapsing after being saved by the two strangers.  
  
She suddenly remembered them as things began to finally come into focus for her. She eventually managed to discern that one of the strangers was sitting at her side and looked down at her- it was the tall one- with a concerned look in his eyes.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy!" He exclaimed as she tried to sit of too fast. He looked down at her, noticing that she had long dark hair that hung on the sides of her face and dark blue eyes.  
  
"By the way, my name is Kuwabara." He informed her in a friendly tone. He then motioned over his shoulder- where Hiei sat silently. "And that guy over there is Hiei." He added. But the demon merely made a "Hn" sound in response.  
  
She sat up, slowly this time, and looked around, talking in her surroundings. "My name is Lin." She told the young man softly.  
  
An awkward silence seemed to come over the two of them as Kuwabara tried to think of something appropriate to say.  
  
"Enough of this nonsense!" Hiei suddenly exclaimed as he appeared beside them. The short demon looked at the two of them. "Is there anywhere safe that you can go?" He asked, speaking in a very professional tone of voice to the girl.  
  
She had to regain her composure quickly, as she had been momentarily startled by his sudden appearance. Despite his seemingly harmless appearance, there was something eerie about him. "My village is about half a mile from here." She replied meekly.  
  
"Well then," Kuwabara inserted. "I shall make it my duty to escort you safely back to your home." He exclaimed proudly.  
  
Hiei shook his head in frustration and rubbed his temples.  
  
Lin blushed slightly at his words. "Oh my..." She murmured to herself.  
  
***  
  
Shera was busy working in her family's garden when she heard the sound of her sister's voice. "Lin!" She exclaimed as she promptly stood up saw her older sibling come running up to her.  
  
The two sisters embraced each other for a moment and then stepped back from each other when they heard footsteps.  
  
"Father!" Lin exclaimed as she ran over to the man that was standing before her.  
  
"Oh Lin, I was so worried when those soldiers tried to take you!" He exclaimed as held her tightly. He then looked down into her dark eyes. "How did you escape them?" He asked her as tears ran down his face.  
  
"I was rescued." She replied happily.  
  
The man looked over and saw that two strangers had just walked up. One of them was tall, with orange hair; and the other was short, with dark hair and a bandana.  
  
Lin walked up to them, standing beside a nervous Kuwabara. "These two men saved me from those horrible soldiers." She informed her father. She motioned toward the taller one. "This is Kuwabara". She announced. Then, motioning to the shorter one. "And this is Hiei." She added.  
  
Hiei watch as the man stepped forward. He was tall and had dark brown hair and a short beard. He appeared to be wearing a pair of brown breeches and a white shirt with a tanned hide vest over it.  
  
He stepped forward and "thanked" them both by shaking their hands. "I am Bohen." He informed them. "And I am in your dept for saving my precious daughter." He added.  
  
The demon then watched as Kuwabara laughed nervously. "It was nothing, sir." He tried to say. "Just doing the right thing." He added, modestly.  
  
As much as the demon hated to admit it, the big idiot was actually pretty selfless and chivalrous- which was now a very rare attribute amongst the multitudes of humans he had seen in the modern word. Perhaps he wasn't just a worthless human. just perhaps.  
  
Hiei then looked over at the other person who happened to be there, among them. It was a young girl, about an inch taller then he was, with long reddish-brown hair and large blue eyes. He had to abruptly look in another direction when the girl- named Shera, he thought- looked at him.  
  
He was surprised by his action- staring at a common human female like he was.  
  
"You two must be hungry." Bohen inserted. "I can fix you some dinner if you like." He offered.  
  
Kuwabara sighed. "Well, actually." He began. "I am kind of hungry, now that you mention it." He admitted to the man, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
***  
  
Everyone had gathered inside the house and were seated around a round wooden table. Bohen and his daughters had just finished preparing a steaming bowl of fresh soup- with fresh vegetables and beef- and bread. Wine was also brought out.  
  
"Who were those men that were chasing Lin?" Kuwabara asked Bohen, between large mouthfuls of hot soup and freshly-baked bread.  
  
"Those men," Bohen began, dryly, as he set down his cup. "Those men are the soldiers of the Demon Emperor- Shao Darkon." He explained.  
  
Hiei suddenly perked up at the sound of the last two words that came out of Bowen's mouth, yet he chose to remain quiet for the time being, bringing the cup of whine- that he was sipping on- back up to his lips to take a slow, lingering taste from it.  
  
Shera was the only one who noticed his brief discomfort at the mention of the name, but disregarded the action as to not upset their guest.  
  
"Who is this 'Darkon' guy?" Kuwabara asked, now interested with the new piece of information that had been given to him.  
  
"He is a very powerful creature," Bohen began. "He descended upon our world centuries ago and waged war against all humans." He continued. "He destroyed all the great civilizations that once covered the lands." Bohen added.  
  
"What you see now," Lin inserted as she leaned forward to look Kuwabara in the eye, a very serious expression overcame her as she spoke again. "Is the result of the war that he started so long ago." She continued. "He ruined everything- even the sky- and enslaved all of the surviving human." She finished.  
  
Shera suddenly spoke up. "We're one of the 'lucky' families." She announced. "We get to live on land that is still good, because we work to produce food for the Emperor and his soldiers." She elaborated. "But as long as we live like this, we will never have any kind of future beyond this life of slavery." She concluded, a sad expression now overcoming her.  
  
Hiei wasn't sure if he actually felt almost sorry for her, but shrugged it off.  
  
"And there's no one that can stop Darkon?" Kuwabara asked in amazement.  
  
"None at all." Bohen replied grimly.  
  
"Garland could." Lin chimed in, a light briefly flashing in her dark eyes.  
  
Bohen looked at her sadly. "Lin." He began. "You know that once someone goes to the Valley of the Shadow of Death, they never come back." He explained. "Not even Garland could get out of there alive." He added with a dark tone of finality.  
  
The more he heard, the less he like it. Kuwabara had listened to everything that they had said to him, and to one another, and it was driving him over the edge. He knew that Hiei might be able to abandon these people to never- ending misery when it was convenient, but he couldn't. It just wasn't in his nature!  
  
Bohen then looked back at his two guests. "I'm sorry; we shouldn't be troubling you with our problems." He tried to reason. He then suddenly thought of something to that would change the direction of their conversation.  
  
"How exactly did you get here?" The man asked them.  
  
***  
  
Hiei was much more comfortable now that he had hung up his cloak and was sitting back in one of the tables dining chairs. Yet, there was still the problem of him not being quite eye-level with the others. Kuwabara had joked that he should go get a phone book to sit on. Hiei refused to dignify the flippant remark with a reply!  
  
But now, the demon sat back and listened as his fellow spirit detective explained how they had ended up in this world. Recounting, as best he could, from the point at which they stormed the castle back in their world, to up to the present time.  
  
It was now dark again, and Lin and Shera were clearing away the dishes while Hiei and Kuwabara conversed with Bohen.  
  
"Amazing!" The man exclaimed, causing his weathered features to brighten up. "And you don't know how to get back to your world?" He then asked, showing great interest.  
  
Both of the visitors nodded in reply, as if to say "no".  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do much for you." Bohen began, leaning back into his chair- the lines on his face deepening as he thought. "But the Elder might be able to be of some assistance to you." He added.  
  
He then stood up and smiled at the two young men. "But for now, you two should get some rest." He remarked. "I'll show you to the guest area." He informed them as he began walking towards a doorway on the other end of the room.  
  
The two Reikai Tantai rose to their feet and followed the man.  
  
***  
  
The guest area was a simple structure. It was just a wooden, "L"-shaped construction that was built into the main, square-shaped dwelling. There were two small rooms at the end of it.  
  
Bohen had made sure that they were made as comfortable as possible, and then bid them goodnight as he went to check up on his daughters.  
  
***  
  
Lin and Shera finished putting away the dishes as Bohen appeared through the doorway. He walked into the living room and sat down on one of the chairs that was nearby.  
  
"Do you think they are the ones spoken of in the prophesy?" asked a voice.  
  
Bohen looked up to see Lin standing beside him. He looked away, towards the window, and then looked back up at her. "I don't know, Lin." He replied, shaking his head. "I don't know." He murmured.  
  
~End of Chapter Four~  
  
This chapter took longer than I expected it to, but I'm glad that I put so much time into it, now that I finished it.  
  
I'm really going to try and make it a point that each chapter will have a purpose to it, I don't want to boggle down the story with unnecessary side- plots.  
  
To this end, I was able to "create" a longer chapter with much more dialogue in it- and that was also the longest of the four that I have written so far. Though I doubt that it will be the last chapter of such a length for long.  
  
I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I worked hard to make sure that both Hiei and Kuwabara were equally important during the whole chapter.  
  
Please let me know what you all thought about this so that I can know how to make it better.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Bojack727 


	5. Chapter Five: A Conversation

Chapter Five: A Conversation  
  
Hiei had awoken periodically throughout the night. Unlike his companion, the big oaf, he wasn't able to just drop down onto a futon and nod off to sleep in ten seconds.  
  
He had sat up and looked around. His sword was neatly placed- upright- in the corner, his cloak was hanging on a hook on the wall, and his coat was folded up neatly on the chair in the other corner of the room.  
  
He stood up and walked across the room, flinging open the window shutters, and sending in the eerie glow of the moonlight.  
  
He walked back over to his bead and dropped back down onto his back, looking out the window  
  
***  
  
The night had been a bit more productive for Kuwabara then it had been for Hiei. The tall human stood up and stretched out his arms, making a loud yawn. For his own part, he felt very refreshed after sleeping on a real bed, under a roof in a safe place.  
  
"Oh yeah!" He thought. "A new day." His train of thought continued.  
  
Kuwabara was feeling very refreshed as he pulled his black shirt back on and tucked into his pants.  
  
He pulled open the shutters, expecting to see the new day's sun, but instead he was greeted with the same old putrid sky that had been there the day before.  
  
Kuwabara sighed and closed the window, leaving the room.  
  
***  
  
Hiei was sitting outside, in front of the house, thinking silently to himself. He didn't looked up when Kuwabara approached him.  
  
The taller young man sat down beside him; still he didn't looked at him, he just sat there- thinking.  
  
"I remember now," Kuwabara began. "Thing that brought us here…" He paused. "It was called the—"  
  
"The Light Jump Sphere." Hiei interrupted.  
  
"Yeah," The other replied. "But how'd you know that?" He then asked him.  
  
The small demon looked over at him, showing no emotion in his face. "I recalled it in my dream." He replied.  
  
Kuwabara's eyes grew wide. "…So did I…" He blurted out.  
  
Then, for a time, there was silence between them. But, then, Kuwabara spoke up again. "What did you think about what they told us last night?" Kuwabara asked him eagerly.  
  
Hiei took a long, inward breath and looked at Kuwabara. "As tragic as this is, this is not our fight." He replied.  
  
Kuwabara was at a loss for words. "How can you say that?" He demanded. "After everything they told us!" He exclaimed.  
  
Hiei frowned. "Listen," He began. "As much as you may want to help these people, it's not our job." He explained. "We just can't go helping everyone we meet who is in some kind of trouble, especially when we don't even belong there." He added.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked him.  
  
"This isn't our world, and these aren't our people." He replied. "The fact that we are here has already probably affected them far too much." He continued. "This may not even be their 'present time' that we've landed in." Hiei paused for a moment, to collect his thoughts. "If we tried to help them in the past, we might actually make things worse for them in the future." He tried to explain.  
  
"How could stopping Darkon hurt these people in any way?" Kuwabara asked incredulously.  
  
"That's just it!" Hiei spat in frustration. "We don't know what it could do!" He added. "We have no justification or right to meddle in these peoples' lives!" He finished.  
  
The Demon stood up and looked over at Kuwabara. "What you fail to see is that I'm not just being some cold-hearted bastard." He replied, grimly. "I just happen to have realized that we could do a lot of damage to these people's timeline." He finished.  
  
"I refuse to just leave these people like this." Kuwabara insisted.  
  
Hiei shook his head and then looked at him, somewhat sadly for a moment, before resuming his usual detached manor. "That's just the problem, you're far too sentimental to survive in a world like this." He told him.  
  
However, Bohen walked up to them, cutting their argument short. "Hiei and Kuwabara," He began. "The Elder is ready to see you both." He informed them.  
  
They both became quiet once more and followed him.  
  
***  
  
"His name is Tresei," Bohen informed them. "He came here a long time ago, and had lived in the old temple ever since." He explained to them.  
  
"Will be able to help us get back home?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hopefully." Bohen replied. "If anyone can, it'll be Tresei." He continued. "He knows a lot about magic and ancient lore." He added as he thought.  
  
Kuwabara looked over to his side casually, but had to look again when he saw someone. It was a young man- who looked to be about his age. But the weird thing was that he looked a hell of a lot like Yuusuke. "Yurimeshi." He muttered as he observed the boy sweeping the dust off of the front porch of a house. It really did look like him, except he had a lighter brown- black hair, unlike Yuusuke's jet black slicked hair.  
  
It was then, that he realized that he wasn't walking in the same direction as Hiei and Bohen, and had to quickly turn on his heal to catch up to them.  
  
***  
  
The three of them walked up to a two story brick-masonry building with an arched wooden roof.  
  
They were about to walk up to the wooden double-doors, when a strange looking boy ran up to them.  
  
"Rain?" Bohen spoke in surprise as the boy took his hand and looked nervously up at him.  
  
"Bohen," He began. "Has there been any news on my brother?" He asked.  
  
Hiei observed the strange look person. He was just a few inches taller them him and he was thin and pale, skinned with grayish-blue eyes and long platinum-blond hair. Everything about him revealed how timid and uneasy he was. Hiei wondered what had happen that had made him like this.  
  
"I'm sorry," Bohen told him. "But I don't think that Garland could have possibly survived… or escaped the Valley of the Shadow of Death." He informed him, grimly.  
  
Rain reached up took hold of the cross that hung around his neck and looked down at the grounds, causing pale strands of hair to fall down around his eyes. "How could God allow this happen?" He cried out.  
  
Bohen kneeled down and looked him in the eyes. "Rain," He began, getting the boy's attention. "God had a plan for all of us, but we just can't understand it yet." He told him. "Don't ever give up hope." He told him, firmly. "Because if you do, then things will never get better." He told him, trying to consol him.  
  
"I hope you're right." Rain replied, uneasily. "I'm sorry to have troubled you, sir." He then added, apologetically.  
  
"Nonsense!" Bohen exclaimed. "You are always welcome to confide any troubles you have in me." He told him. "Now get along home." He added.  
  
Bohen stood back up and watched as the boy walked away.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kuwabara asked him.  
  
Bohen looked at him sadly. "Rain is a very special person." He replied. "He was born with a unique birth defect that has made him very frail." He explained. "And the loss of his twin brother has only worsened him physically and emotionally." He explained.  
  
"His brother, Garland, is the same person that Lin mentioned last night, isn't he?" Hiei asked, bluntly.  
  
"Yes." Bohen replied, distress showing in his tone of voice. "Garland is his twin, and he also suffers from the same birth defect, but in a different way…" He tried told them in a vague manner. He then turned to the doors and pulled them open.  
  
Both of the Spirit Detectives followed him inside.  
  
***  
  
"He was a Christian, wasn't he?" Hiei asked Bohen.  
  
"Yes." The older man replied. "There are many religions in this world." He elaborated. "I myself, claim no single religion." He inserted, before Hiei could even consider asking him. "Except for the singular ideal of goodness that runs throughout them all." He added.  
  
He then proceeded into the inner chamber of the temple.  
  
Hiei chuckled to himself. "How strange that people always find religion in the darkest of times, when all else has failed them." He remarked- the exact meaning of the comment was unclear to his taller companion.  
  
Both of them looked on the long room they stood in, rows of winds casting gray light into the area…  
  
~End of Chapter Five~  
  
Well, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it took a while to put it out, but I can now say that I am back on track with my fanfic writing.  
  
I'm really happy with the way this turned out, I think that the characters are turning out to be pretty interesting people.  
  
Anyway, please let me know what you all think of this, and I'll see you guys next time.  
  
-Bojack 


	6. Chapter Six: A Hard Bargain

This is the first chapter of this story that I've written since I began college, and it was made even harder by the fact that I can't access FanFiction.Net anywhere on the whole campus.  
  
Any way, I hope you all enjoy this. and I'm sorry for making you all wait so damned long for this.  
  
-Bojack  
  
Chapter Six: A Hard Bargain.  
  
The three of them proceeded on into the inner chamber of the temple. The whole area was a long rectangular-shaped room with rows of windows along either side- providing the illumination for the surroundings.  
  
The far end of the room was dark, but a figure was still visible from within the shadows- sitting there, on a raised platform. Incense burned around him.  
  
Bohen held forth a hand and pointed towards the shadowed being. "Behold, Tressei." He remarked as he walked past them.  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara watched as the elder man stopped and kneeled down in front of the stranger.  
  
"I knew you would come." The figure remarked without looking at the man. He looked to be a small man, but he was rapped up in an old grey cloak and his face was not visible at the moment. Hiei could see that he seemed to have a long white beard that hung down to his waist.  
  
"You may leave us now." The figure instructed Bohen.  
  
The other man promptly stood up and nodded, he then turned to the two Spirit Detectives. "I'll be waiting for you, outside." He told them as he left the chamber.  
  
Kuwabara practically jumped as standing torches on either side of the man lit up on their own.  
  
The Cloaked man finally lifted his head up and looked at them both, quietly taking them in. He did, indeed, have a long white beard, and his long hair hung down the sides of his face, from under his cloak. His strange eyes weren't totally visible because of his thick, bushy eyebrows.  
  
"And you two would be Hiei and Kuwabara." Tressie commented as he looked at both of them. He then became quiet for a moment, prompting Kuwabara to wonder if he had simply just fallen asleep, but the then suddenly spoke up again. "I knew you two would come." He then added. "A few days ago, I sensed a presence that I had not felt in almost a hundred years." He added.  
  
"And now I know for sure that you two are the source of it." He added. "Such power from ones so young is almost impossible." He added, looking at them sternly. "Power like yours faded from this world centuries ago." He continued solemnly. He then motioned for the two of them to sit down, before him.  
  
Strangely, they felt compelled to do so and sat down, cross-legged, in front of him.  
  
Tressie cleared his throat. "This world was not always like this," He began. "Humanity thrived and technology abounded." He added. "And then, like a shadow, came the Dark Lord." He explained.  
  
"Darkon?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yes," Tressie replied. "He is an evil monster of great antiquity and immense power." He added. "Darkon easily destroyed all the cities and unleashed waves of his evil forces upon this world." He then paused briefly. "Only when you have seen cities turn to dust, can you know the true horror of evil." He remarked.  
  
"No one is now sure, but this land, were we now are in may have been at point called Europe, but it is unclear." He continued.  
  
"We're in Europe?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down!" Hiei commanded him harshly. He then looked up at Tressie. "That reminds me," the demon began. "We are only in this place because of a strange artifact from our world." He explained.  
  
"The Shadow Leap Stone." Tressie inserted.  
  
Hiei was taken back by this, but remained calm. "How do you know of this?" He asked the man coolly.  
  
"This world, too, has a Shadow Leap Stone." Tressie replied in a matter-of- factly tone of voice. "But ours is held by Shao Darkon." He added, grimly.  
  
Hiei smiled darkly. "So, there is a catch, after all?" He asked, as he stood up.  
  
"Yes." Tressie replied.  
  
Kuwabara got up to his feet and looked at the ancient-looking man and then back at the small demon beside him. "What does this mean?" He asked.  
  
Hiei looked up at him. "It means that we can't get back home unless we get the Shadow Leap Stone from Shao Darkon, himself." He informed. He then looked over at the old man and glared right into his dark eyes. "It seems that we have no choice then." He added.  
  
"You mean?" Kuwabara began in amazement.  
  
"Yes," Hiei replied. "We will be fighting this Darkon creature after all." He finished.  
  
Tressie smiled weakly. "I'm glad you're finally seeing thins logically." He remarked. He then cleared his throat. "If you can get the stone from Darkon, and bring it back to me, then I can use it to send you back to your own reality." He added.  
  
"So, you know how to use it then?" Hiei asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised at just how much I happen to know, 'young man'." Tressie replied evenly.  
  
Kuwabara clenched his fist and stepped forward. "That's all I need to know!" He exclaimed. "This Darkon guy is going down!" He added.  
  
"Such an impressive fighting spirit you have." Tressie commented as he looked at the taller young man. "If there were more people like you still left in this world, then we might have stood a chance." He added, somewhat nostalgically.  
  
The old man sighed and then looked back at the two of them. "Unfortunately, defeating Darkon will not be so easy." He informed them. "The soldiers that you two faced were just the smallest sample of what you're really up against." He then added.  
  
Hiei straightened out his jacket and looked at the man before him with narrowed eyes. "Just leave Darkon to us." He announced. "You just worry about getting us back home when this is over." Hiei announced. And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Kuwabara with the old man.  
  
"Wait!" Tressie called out to him as he started after his companion.  
  
Kuwabara turned around and looked at him.  
  
The old man took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "Hiei may be strong, but he will need your strength as well." He explained. "Do not let his words make you believe otherwise." Tressie continued. "Because, in then end, you must overcome the greatest obstacle together." He finished.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Kuwabara asked, confusion evident in his voice.  
  
"Because you're willing to listen. and you have a gift." Tressie replied, not waiting for Kuwabara to try and ask him what he meant. "Now go catch up to him, quickly!" He exclaimed.  
  
***  
  
Kuwabara ran outside and stopped along side Hiei. The two of them looked on in silence as a large group of soldiers- like the armored humanoid demons from earlier- stood before them.  
  
Kuwabara looked beyond them to see the guy that looked Yuusuke run off and hide. A small bead of sweat ran down his head. "Maybe he's not exactly the same as our Yurimeshi." Kuwabara thought to himself  
  
One of the demons stepped forward; his face was badly bruised and his left eye was squinting unnaturally. "That's the one!" He exclaimed, pointing towards Kuwabara. "The tall one with the orange hair!" He shouted. "And the short one, beside him." He then added.  
  
Another on of them stepped forward; he was taller and a was wearing a red cape. "That's quite enough." He replied, trying to cajole the enraged soldier. He then looked up at the two strangers standing at the top of the steps, observing the shorter one starting to go for his sword.  
  
"You must be the two humans who attacked my men yesterday?" He remarked, not really interested in getting an answer. He shook his head. "You humans just cant seem to learn when to quit." He added.  
  
The demon then smiled. "As the Unit Leader, I- Parth- must request that you give yourselves up now." He instructed them.  
  
"And what if we refuse?" Hiei asked with a evil smile.  
  
"Then I'll have no other alternative then use force to apprehend you both." He replied, confidently.  
  
Hiei relaxed and smiled. "Well, when you put it that way, what choice do I have?" He asked.  
  
Parth smiled for a moment but then stepped back abruptly as Hiei raised his hand and launched a black fireball straight into the injured Demon, sending him flying.  
  
"I'm sensitive about my height." Hiei remarked calmly. "So feel free to use force whenever you like?" Hiei announced as we descended the step and became level with the soldier.  
  
Kuwabara shuffled back down with him and watched as Parth looked over at the prone demon and then back at them.  
  
"How vulgar." He commented dryly. He then turned back to his men. "Take them down, now." He instructed them.  
  
***  
  
One of the soldiers approached Kuwabara and tried to stab him with his spear, but the human merely caught the end of it and swiftly kicked him in the head.  
  
Still holding onto the spear, Kuwabara watched as two more of the demons came towards him. He snapped the spear in half and lunged between them, striking them both in the face at the same time.  
  
***  
  
Hiei stepped back jumped out of the way as one of the demons swung at him with an axe. He landed his feet against the wall of the temple and propelled himself towards the demon and drove his fist right into his stomach.  
  
He then reached up and pulled the axe out of his hands as he fell to the ground and turned and threw it right the chest of another demon who had tried to come at him from behind.  
  
***  
  
Just as Kuwabara touched ground, he shifted into a rolling formation and jumped back up onto his feat- right in front of another demon. He then swiftly kicked him in the chest, sending him several feet away before he could even try and react to the move.  
  
He then ducked out of the way, as one of the demons swung at him with its sword, and stepped backward- just in time to avoid the attack of another one of the soldiers.  
  
Kuwabara took up a defensive position as both of the demons came at him at the same time. He came in, leaning to the side as one of them thrust his sword out at him and punched him in the face while he still had his arm out. Kuwabara then leaned in the other way and kicked the second demon in the side of his ribs.  
  
Both of the demons fell to the ground, rolling about in pain.  
  
***  
  
Hiei continued to step backwards, easily avoiding the slashes of a large demon soldier who was attacking him.  
  
The demon stopped in his tracks as Hiei jumped straight up in front of him and delivered a round-house kick straight to his right temple. He then landed on top of the demons head and then jumped down in front of another demon soldier, who he just simply kicked in the stomach- which sent in flying.  
  
Hiei caught a spear the one of them had tried to throw at him and then turned around and threw it straight into another one.  
  
"Barrier!" Someone shouted.  
  
Hiei looked over his shoulder as a demon broke a sword against some sort of invisible shield that was around him. He promptly sent the demon flying away with small fire ball.  
  
He then spotted the familiar figure standing off to the side. It was Rain and he seemed to be trembling, a faint glow around his hands was swiftly fading away.  
  
***  
  
Parth stepped back and looked at the two young men in front of him. "You two are going to regret this!" He exclaimed as he pointed at them. "I'll make you pay, you little-" he started to say, but was cut off as they both appeared in front of him- faster then he could actually see- and punched him in the face at the same time.  
  
Rain let out a long, exhausted breath and then fell to the ground. Bohen ran up and kneeled down beside him.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked the trembling youth.  
  
Rain looked up at the man standing over him. "H- h- he's above us." he stuttered.  
  
"What?" Bohen exclaimed, but something suddenly gave him the feeling that he was being watched. He shuddered slightly and looked over his shoulder, towards the sky.  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara ran up beside him to see what he was looking at.  
  
A dark figure was standing on the roof of the temple and seemed to be looking down at them. "Enough." It said in a strange voice.  
  
All of the dead and unconscious demons suddenly vanished, along with the shadowy stranger above them.  
  
Rain collapsed and lost consciousness.  
  
"What the hell was that thing up there?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Bohen lifted Rain up into his arms and looked at the young man and sighed. "Probably one of Darkon's Elite Commanders." He replied.  
  
"That would make sense." Hiei remarked. "I sensed a great power coming from him- much stronger then any of those other weaklings." He concluded.  
  
Kuwabara looked around and noticed that none of the bodies were still there. "He took all of them with him," He remarked. "Back to wherever he came from." He thought to himself quietly.  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
So, tell me what you all thought of this, did you like it? I sure hope you enjoyed reading it, because I enjoyed writing it. Reviews and comments are always welcome  
  
Thanks,  
  
-Bojack747  
  
(P.s. Many thanks go out to all the people who have faithfully read this story and given me so much support for it.) 


	7. Chapter Seven: Bad News

I was just looking at the chapters from my room in the dorm and I realized that the text in chapter four was somehow f*cked up by the website turning it into and HTML format. I'll try and fix this when I get a chance.  
  
Also, as someone pointed out, I have used two different names for the artifact that sent Hiei and Kuwabara to the dark world. So, for future reference, it is going to be called the "Light Jump Stone". Also, the elder's name is officially "Tressei". I'm sorry for any confusion on these two topics. As for why these mistakes were made. well, I wrote the first five chapters while I was still living at home. And then I wrote the sixth one while I was living on campus. The problem was that I couldn't get to FF.net from the campus computers (to check the previous chaps), so I was working from what I could remember.  
  
But anyway, now I can access ff.net from the campus network, so that's not a problem, either.  
  
The worst thing that happened to me, was the fact that this chapter was delayed by a death in the family, and then the disk that had the chapter one vanished (along with most of my other disks that had my new chapters in them). So this is a re-write that you're looking at.  
  
Sorry for the wait,  
  
-Bojack  
  
Chapter Seven: Bad News  
  
Bohen looked down at Rain as he lay there, rapped up in a blanket in bed. The older man could see that he was trembling slightly as he slept.  
  
"He's getting worse, isn't he?" Bohen asked to someone behind him.  
  
The white-haired man looked at him and frowned. "Yes, I'm afraid so." He replied. "and I'm not sure how much longer he will live." He added sadly.  
  
Bohen turned around and looked him in the eyes. "It's not fair, why must these things happen.?" He began. "Especially to someone so fragile as him." He added as he turned around for a moment and brushed a strand of pail hair off of his face.  
  
"I know how you feel, Bohen." The other man replied. "As a doctor, it's very hard to only be able to watch someone slowly die while you can do nothing about it." He added.  
  
"Oh Hawkins, if only Garland were here right now." Bohen began, but then stopped.  
  
The other man placed his hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I miss him as well." He replied and then turned away and left the room.  
  
***  
  
Hiei was leaning against the wall when he saw Bohen stepped out and start to move past him.  
  
"Wait." Hiei spoke.  
  
Bohen stopped and turned to face him, noting that Kuwabara was with him, but lacked the expression on his face that Hiei had.. "What?" He asked dryly.  
  
Hiei narrowed his eyes slightly and opened his mouth. "I think it's time you told me the truth about the boy." He began.  
  
Bohen remained silent.  
  
"Because back when he used that spell, I felt a life force much stronger then before, but it was gone just as fast as it came." He began. He walked over to Bohen and looked him straight in the eyes. "And I think you know why that is." He added.  
  
"You're very observant." Bohen replied. "Follow me, I'll explain." He added and he motioned for both of them to go with him.  
  
***  
  
The three of them were now sitting inside Bohen's home.  
  
"Rain is." Bohen began to explain. "Rain is. an unusual person, he is one of a pair of twins." He added. "As you know, most twins are born when the embryo splits in two, but something went wrong. "Bohen continued, but stopped for a moment to look at the two young men. "Instead of two individual children being born. there were two children that seemed to share a single life force." He explained.  
  
"That would explain why he seems so weak." Hiei replied. "Having only part of a life force would be a very hard way of living." He added.  
  
Bohen nodded. "And if that wasn't hard enough, Rain was always the weaker of the two." He replied. "Garland was strong enough to not need Rain to survive, but Rain is not strong enough to make it without his brother.  
  
"So, in other words, they're both only completely alive when they're together?" Kuwabara reasoned.  
  
"Yes," The older man replied. "That is exactly it.  
  
Hiei was taken back slightly by his comrade's sudden display of understanding, but shook it off. "And without Garland with him, he will eventually die." Bohen concluded darkly.  
  
"And do you believe that Garland is dead?" Hiei asked him.  
  
Bohen looked at him and thought for a moment before replying. "Garland has been gone for several days now. he was taken to the Valley of the Shadow of Death." He explained.  
  
"What exactly is this place?" Hiei asked him.  
  
"I don't know where it is or much about it,' Bohen began. "All I know. is that it is a place that you never come back from." He finished.  
  
"Then I have only one more question. for the moment." Hiei began.  
  
"What is it?" Bohen asked.  
  
"What do you know about the being that took all of the bodies away?" He asked.  
  
Bohen shook his head and thought for a moment. "Very little," He replied. "Except that it was one of the creatures that was said to be the heralds of Darkon." He added. "There are supposed to be four of them." He finished.  
  
The older man looked down at his weathered hands and then back up at Hiei and Kuwabara. "They came first, and started the fall of humanity, and Darkon finished it." He added bitterly.  
  
Hiei thought for a moment and then spoke up. "The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse." He remarked. "And I thought that this Darknon didn't have sense of humor.  
  
***  
  
Parth was sent into the room with a kick to him back.  
  
He stumbled forward and landed on his knees, he looked up to see a strange- looking figure looking down at him. He had long black hair and pale skin with dark yellow eyes and an angular face. He was rapped up in a green cloak.  
  
Another figure appeared behind Parth. He was tall and darkly tanned and broad-shouldered. He had a long mane of fiery-red hair and green eyes. He also had very long elf-like ears and a pair of long horns that stuck out the sides of his bushy hair. Spikes also stuck out of shoulders, elbows, and the side of his calves. The dim light of the room reflected off of his breastplate.  
  
There were also three other figures in the room as well. Two of them were concealed in brown cloaks and Asian-style straw hats. The other sat at a table and wore a blue, hooded cloak, the figure appeared to be shuffling a set of cards.  
  
The dark-haired man stepped forward. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked calmly.  
  
The red-haired man grabbed hold of Parth roughly by his shoulder blades and began squeezing them. "Tell him what happened." He instructed him. "T-two men attack my men yesterday." He began.  
  
"And?" The red-head inserted as he squeezed tighter.  
  
"And when I went to capture them in one of the serf towns, they. they overpowered us." He admitted.  
  
"I found him like this." The red-haired one remarked.  
  
"Then you were defeated by humans?" The dark-haired man asked.  
  
"But, sir, they were much stronger then regular hu-" Parth tried to reply, but was silence by a glare from the figure looking down at him.  
  
"I'm not interested in your excuses." He began. "The fact that you lost, can only mean that you are incompetent!" He spat.  
  
He then walked up to Parth and looked him straight in the eyes as the other man forced him to look up. "And the only thing you are good for now, is the information that will give me." He added.  
  
The dark-haired man and the red-hair exchanged a quick glance between one another and then looked down at Parth.  
  
The demon suddenly felt the man behind him reach down to restrain him. The other, standing in front of him, reached down and took hold of him by the head.  
  
"Make sure he doesn't move, Thorn." The dark-hair one remarked.  
  
"Of course." He replied.  
  
Parth gasped as the pale figure held onto his head with his hands and looked him in the eyes. "No, please, not thaAHHH!!!" He screamed as a horrible burning sensation coursed through his body and into his mind. It was like his skull was on fire.  
  
Thorn held the struggling demon down as thoughts were invaded and torn away.  
  
Finally, the redhead released the limp body and let it fall to the ground in a disheveled heap. The eyes had rolled back up into the head and smoke and blood were coming out of his mouth and nose.  
  
Thorn gave the corpse a rough kick and then looked up at his friend and smiled. "He's dead alright." He commented.  
  
"And I have all the information I need." He replied with a smile.  
  
"You always did have a flare for the dramatics, eh Marth?" remarked the cloaked being as he laid his cards out in two rows, face down.  
  
The demon called Marth smiled. "It works, doesn't it?"  
  
He then looked upward and closed his eyes. "One of them is short, with black and white hair and carries a sword with him. The other is tall, with orange hair." He spoke. "And they're both in Linbrook Township." He added. "Yes, of course, I'll be one it right away, Lord Darkon." He added as he spoke to an unheard voice.  
  
~End of Chapter 7~  
  
So, now it seems that we have finally met a few of the bad guys of this story. And, I just want you guys to know that this is where things are gonna really start picking up! (But I can't tell you exactly how, sorry.)  
  
I'd also like to thank Draith, Zinic, and Kuzima Kuwabara (just be patient, you get your answer soon enough ~_^) and everyone else.  
  
So, please drop me a line and let me know what you think, reviews are always appreciated.  
  
-Bojack 


	8. Chapter Eight: A Short Reprieve

Chapter Eight: A Short Reprieve  
  
Kuwabara and Hiei returned back to the house, leaving Bohen to watch after Rain for a while longer, before he returned home for lunch. Shera was busy making lunch, while Lin getting the clothes ready to wash.  
  
Lin picked up a large basket of clothes and washing equipment. However, she stopped from going out the door when Kuwabara caught up to her.  
  
"Can I help you?" She asked warmly.  
  
Kuwabara smiled and tried to act cool. "I was wondering if you wanted me to go with you?" He asked her. He then observed that she was wearing a blue dress and a white sleeveless blouse.  
  
Lin smiled. "Why Kuwabara, I didn't know you felt that way about me?" She remarked with a small smile.  
  
The tall Spirit Detective shook his head abruptly in embarrassment. "You misunderstood me," he replied. "I just think that is such dangerous times, that you might need to someone to protect you." He replied proudly.  
  
The girl smirked slightly as she looked at him. "My, how chivalrous of you." She remarked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," He began. "Just doing my duty as a Spirit Fighter." He added with a goofy smile as he placed his hands behind his head.  
  
"Well then, let's go." She replied.  
  
"Here, let me get that." Kuwabara offered, holding out his hands, gesturing for the large basket.  
  
Lin smiled affectionately and handed it to him. "Thank you." She murmured softly as she handed it to him.  
  
The Rekai Tantai blushed slightly at the smile as he held up the basket in his arms.  
  
The two of them headed off out of the house and down towards the nearby river.  
  
***  
  
Hiei walked into the kitchen, to get a glass of water. But as he started to look around, he quickly sensed the presence of another life-force.  
  
He turned around and looked over his shoulder to see the familiar face of Shera. She was standing there, looking at him with her usual sweet smile. Now that he thought about it, he realized that she was actually about the same height as him.  
  
"Can I get you anything, Hiei?" She offered kindly.  
  
The small demon casually pushed back the folds of his cloak and tried to give her what he thought was a sincere expression. "I was just looking for something to drink." He replied.  
  
The girl smiled again and nodded. "Well, we're going to have lunch soon, but I can get you something to drink if you want." She offered.  
  
Hiei actually felt himself smiling for real as he looked at her. Maybe it was just that he hadn't been in a situation like this, where he was speaking with someone so kind and unassuming. Shera wasn't concerned with what he was or what he had done, all she saw was the 'person' in front of her. "Thank you." Came Hiei's reply.  
  
Hiei was now sitting in the dining room, when Shera returned and handed him the glass of water. He took a sip from it and set the cup down.  
  
She pulled out another chair and sat down across from him. The two of them remained there, quietly enjoying the silence.  
  
***  
  
Kuwabara set the basket down, along the side of the river bank and sat down on rock. He took a deep breath and looked around.  
  
Despite the coloring of the sky, the rest of their surroundings weren't so bad. The small river was clear and blue and there was some grass in the area, along with a clustering of trees on the side of the river that he was sitting on.  
  
Lin had pulled off her shoes and had hiked up her dress and tied it in a knot on one side so that it wouldn't trip her up, this also made her long legs visible. She went about washing the clothes in the river while Kuwabara sat off to her side.  
  
"Tell me about it?" She asked.  
  
"About what?" Kuwabara asked in confusion, having been unexpectedly pulled out of his mental reverie.  
  
"You're world," She replied. "I want to know what it's like." She added.  
  
The young man ran a hand through his hair and thought about it for a moment. "Well, it's nothing like this place." He replied.  
  
"I can imagine." She replied. "The people of you're world must be very lucky to have you and your friends to fight the demons." She continued.  
  
"I don't know about the world," He began, bashfully. "But I'd like to think that I'm at least helping to keep where I live safe." He added.  
  
"It sounds like a nice place." Lin replied, sounding almost forlorn as she spoke.  
  
Kuwabara noticed this and stood up. "Don't worry Lin." He began.  
  
The young woman straightened out and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I promise you, that somehow, we will defeat Darkon." He reassured her.  
  
"Oh. Kuwabara." She murmured. She started to say something, but Kuwabara suddenly stood up at attention.  
  
"What is it, what's wrong?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"I can sense something." He uttered as he darted his vision around.  
  
"How very observant of you to notice!" A loud voice announced.  
  
Kuwabara looked upwards, just in time to see as flash of grey vanish from atop a tree.  
  
Lin yelped as he turned around and jumped towards her, lifting her out of the water and across the river. All of this occurred in a single fluid movement.  
  
"What's going ahhhhhhh!!!" She exclaimed as they turned around to see a massive tree fall down across the spot were they had been, sending up a cloud of dust and dirt.  
  
She blushed slightly as he held her against him.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her.  
  
".Yes, I'm fine." She replied with some hesitance.  
  
The two of them looked forward to see a figure standing across the river from them. He was covered in a gray cloak and a Japanese straw hat. "You certainly are very confident in yourself." The stranger remarked. He then stepped forward. "But you don't stand a chance." He added.  
  
***  
  
Something caught Hiei's attention. He stood up abruptly and looked towards Shera, who suddenly became silent. At that moment, he dived across the table- sending his chair onto its back- and took the two of them straight onto the ground. The demon and girl hit the ground roughly, just as several sharp icicles suddenly went shooting through the window and wall, embedding themselves in the wall on the other end.  
  
"What's going on?" Shera asked nervously as she remained immobile under the wait of the small demon on top of her.  
  
"Quiet," He blurted out. "Stay here while I go and see what's going on." He instructed her. He then removed himself from atop her and grabbed his sword from the table, where he had left it.  
  
Hiei stepped outside of the house, just in time to see a strange person standing before him, just a few meters away.  
  
The stranger was rapped up in a gray cloak and part of his face was obscured by the Japanese style straw hat he was wearing.  
  
"Sorry for that little display a moment ago, I just wanted to make sure I had your attention." He explained as he took a step forward. "But now, that you're here, I feel that we should get down to business." He added.  
  
***  
  
~End of Chapter Eight~  
  
So, what did you all think of it. Did you like it, please send me a review and let me know what you thought about it.  
  
Thanks,  
  
-Bojack727 


	9. Chapter Nine: Fire and Ice

Chapter Nine: Fire and Ice  
  
The grass bent under the weight of his boots as he walked towards them.  
  
Kuwabara stepped in front of Lin, making sure that he would remain between the girl and their unknown attacker. "Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
The figure smiled slightly at the question, his mouth and jaw just visible from under his hat. "Well that's a good question." He remarked.  
  
***  
  
"You see, you and your friend have been causing us a great deal of trouble recently." The stranger explained and he took another step towards Hiei.  
  
The fire demon's jagan eye confirmed that Shera was safely inside the house. He then descended the steps, towards the cloaked figure. "'Us'?" Hiei asked incredulously. "By that, you must mean that you are one of Darkon's lot?" He asked.  
  
The stranger just laughed at the question and then smiled.  
  
***  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself." The stranger began as he looked at Kuwabara.  
  
A gloved hand appeared from his cloak and he reached up and took hold of the brim of his hat and threw it aside.  
  
Kuwabara was greeted by the visage of a lean red face with long white hair.  
  
"I am Densil," He began. "Elemental Demon of Fire!" He exclaimed. "And I have come to kill you!" He added haughtily with a laugh.  
  
***  
  
The stranger reached up and gripped the brim of his hat, and pointed towards Hiei with his other hand. "Look now at my face, for it is the face of your destruction!" He called out.  
  
And with that, he tossed the hat aside to reveal his slender blue skinned face and long white hair.  
  
Hiei's muscles tensed slightly in anticipation of what might happen  
  
"I am Ansul, Elemental Demon of Ice!" He announced as he stepped forwards and looked down at the smaller demon.  
  
***  
  
Densil threw back his cloak, revealing his full form to Kuwabara. He was wearing a breastplate and armored boots and gloves. A chain was looped across hi chest and seemed to be hanging behind his back. A sword was tucked into his belt, along with a dagger.  
  
The Demon pulled out his sword thrust it towards Kuwabara, stopping just centimeters away from his face.  
  
The tall human stepped forward and looked him straight in the eyes, fixing him with a cold glare.  
  
Densil frowned and pulled the blade back. "Why didn't you get out of the way?" He asked.  
  
Kuwabara grinned slightly. "Because you weren't going to hit me with it." He replied. "And besides," He continued. "You're attack chi didn't rise at all." He finished.  
  
The demon laughed at this. "Well, it seems that I've underestimated you." He replied. "But next time, I won't be so nice!" He added.  
  
The two fighters stood there, looking at one another, when Densil suddenly lunged towards him- striking him in the chest with his fist and sending him crashing into a tree.  
  
Lin watched in horror as he slid down the side of the large tree and hit the ground unceremoniously, his head slumping down.  
  
The red demon smiled confidently and then turned towards her and crossed his arms proudly. "Look now at what happens to those who oppose our will," He remarked. "Not even your precious hero can help you dirty humans." He added.  
  
Suddenly, a blast of chi energy struck him in the side and knocked him to the ground. The demon looked up to see his once fallen opponent standing up with his hand held out. "That was your free hit." Kuwabara announced.  
  
"Damn you!" He screamed. "I'm through playing around with you!" He exclaimed as he clamored up onto his feet.  
  
Lin smiled inwardly as she watched the two of them prepare to make their next moves.  
  
***  
  
The short demon observed that his opponent was wearing a sturdy-looking breastplate and had a couple of swords and a sickle hanging at his waist.  
  
Ansul held his hand out, open palm facing up towards the sky. A small orb of cold air seemed to form just above it. He then threw it at Hiei.  
  
But the small demon easily deflected it with a chi-blast. This created a small explosion and sent up a wall of dust and dirt.  
  
Hiei took a step back as Ansul went flying at him through the dust cloud. He easily blocked the punch that his attacker threw at him. Their battle- energies flared up just slightly as their punches met in mid-strike. Chi energy crackled around them as they pressed their clenched fists against each other's. Finally, both of them jumped back from one another.  
  
Hiei sighed heavily as he straightened himself out. He sensed something and called out to Shera, ordering her to stay inside. She nodded and remained inside the house.  
  
Ansul came at him again, this time trying to deliver a side kick to his ribs, but Hiei blocked it and jumped back- just in time to dodge another kick and then a punch from both hands.  
  
Hiei was forced to lean backwards and then to the sides, but then changed his stance and leaned forward- punching Ansul in the stomach.  
  
The Ice Demon gasped for air as he craned forward, just in time to receive a kick to the chin from Hiei. Ansul fell onto the ground and rolled onto his side, spitting out dark-colored blood.  
  
"You worthless piece of trash!" He spat as he got onto his feat. "I'll kill you!" He exclaimed.  
  
Ansul sped towards Hiei an unprecedented speed and appeared right in front of him. He managed to take hold of the smaller demon's wrist. Hiei gasped as a thick layer of ice formed over his hand and halfway down his fore-arm.  
  
Hiei pulled his hand away from him, but the Ice Demon was able to kick him in the midsection and send him flying onto his back. He started to get up again, but was knocked down by a blast of condensed cold-air.  
  
Hiei stood up on his feet; a deep growling sound coming from him as he looked down at the ground, the sound was almost feral-like. He held up frozen hand, and as his body began to glow with energy- the ice shattered off of his hand. The small fire demon then disappeared from his attacker's view.  
  
***  
  
Kuwabara ducked down as Densil tried to kick him in the head. He caught hold of his boot and tossed him onto his back.  
  
Furious, the demon got back onto his feet and charged Kuwabara and took a swing at him. The tall human just caught hold of his wrist and cuffed him across the jaw with his free hand.  
  
Densil spun around and fell on his face. He got back up again and blew fire out of his mouth.  
  
Kuwabara was barely able to get out of the way as a hot jet of flame shot up into the sky. He sent a few more jets of flame at him, but to no avail.  
  
The fire demon pulled out his sword and then magically lit the blade on fire. He began taking swings at Kuwabara. But to his amazement, the human somehow formed a sword out of pure energy and deflected the attacks.  
  
They both stood before each other, pressing their blades against one another's. After a moment of them, they moved back and began lashing back out at each other again.  
  
"What?!" Densil gasped as his sword finely broke over Kuwabara's spirit sword. He threw the handle down. He then held up both of his hands and clenched them into fists. They began glowing with a strange sort of flame.  
  
Densil launched two fireballs at Kuwabara, who had a hard time blocking them with his spirit sword.  
  
***  
  
Ansul looked around frantically, but then suddenly sensed something behind him. He looked over his shoulder just as Hiei placed his hand against his back ad cause a small amount of chi to violently explode where he was touching.  
  
His cloak disintegrated as he was thrown forward. He did manage to stay on his feet, but as he turned around, his breastplate was dented by Hiei's kick. He pulled out his sickle and threw it at the smaller demon, who deftly leaned to the side and missed the spinning blade.  
  
Ansul pulled another device off of his waist. It was a series of four sections that were held together by chains. The chains slid into the sections as he attached them all together to form a staff with it, except the last section made it look more like a scythe.  
  
Hiei jumped behind him and Ansul turned around in time to see him catch a sword that was thrown at him by the small girl from earlier.  
  
Hiei unsheathed his katana blade and the two of them began striking at each other with their respective weapons, sending sparks flying out as their weapons clashed. At that moment, Ansul pulled back his scythe and prepared to deliver the final blow.  
  
Their weapons met in mid-swing and everything grew quiet. Hiei still had his arm outstretched. Ansul looked down to realize that the end of his scythe was gone- now laying behind him. Then, a gash opened up across his right cheek and dark blue blood ran down the side of his face.  
  
Hiei stood up straight and watched as the demon wiped his cheek and then looked down at his blood-stained glove.  
  
"Damn you!" Ansul exclaimed. "I won't forget this," He went on. "I will come back very soon!" He added and then vanished.  
  
Shera ran outside, stopping next to Hiei. "Are you alright?" She asked him.  
  
Hiei took a deep breath and looked back at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. "Let's go on in." He added.  
  
***  
  
Kuwabara kept deflecting the blast with his spirit sword.  
  
The demon laughed and the flames around his hands seemed to just disappear as fast as they had appeared. "I can see that this is getting us nowhere." He remarked.  
  
Densil reached up and pulled off the chain that was hanging on him. The thick iron chain had a large, spike ball on the end of it, which promptly burst into flames. The light of the fire reflected off his armor and eyes in a strange way as he smiled evilly.  
  
The Spirit Detective had to jump back as the burning orb hit the ground and caused a small explosion.  
  
"I'll get you now!" Densil announced as he advanced towards him. Densil was twirling the chain and the exploding orb over when he kicked out the other end of the chain, hitting Kuwabara with it.  
  
The human stepped back and just missed being hit by the orb, but the blast it made when it hit the ground behind him, caused him to loose his footing and fall onto his back.  
  
The demon threw the orb and chain over his shoulder pulled his other sword out of his belt, preparing to drive it into Kuwabara's heart. But the human rolled to the side, causing the blade to drive into the soil. He then kicked out his legs, striking Densil squarely in his torso and sending him onto his back. The orb caused another explosion behind him as he fell.  
  
The fire demon then stood up and swung the orb back at Kuwabara. Then something strange happened. Kuwabara caught the orb in his hands and threw it back at Densil.  
  
The fire demon cried out as it hit him and exploded right before him, setting his cloak ablaze. Densil scream and then vanished.  
  
"Ha!" Kuwabara yelled and then set down and let out a long, protracted sigh of relief. "I guess he really couldn't handle a little taste of his own medicine." He remarked as he leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes.  
  
~End of Chapter Nine~  
  
Please drop me a line and let me know what you all though of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, because it's longer and I had to spend a lot more time working on it. The actions sequences were fun to writ, but they took for ever. Anyway, I'll see you guys next time.  
  
Later,  
  
-Bojack747 


	10. Chapter Ten: A New Plan

Chapter Ten: New Plans  
  
Marth looked down at the two kneeling Yukai. One was red and the other was blue. He looked down at them and frowned.  
  
"Two humans in a backwater town, in the middle of nowhere were not only able to repel our common soldiers." He paused. "But now they've bean and sent running two of Lord Darkon's four generals!" He exclaimed.  
  
He slapped Densil in the face and then grabbed hold of Ansul by the collar and through him roughly onto the ground.  
  
"Morons, both of you!" He screamed. "You can commit genocide, but you stop two goddamned humans!!!" He raged, but then through up his arms. "You both should be ashamed! Your demons- the lords of men, they are nothing more then our servants and whores to command!" He added.  
  
By now, the demon brothers were back up and still on their knees and looking at Marth in terror.  
  
"But now you've gone and let them see you bleed!" He yelled, practically seething. "Just imagine what might happen in word of this reaches the other towns?" He asked, almost giving off waves of pure fury. "Needless to say, we can't have these humans start to believe in such things as hope." He finished, managing to calm himself down. "If you kill hope, then you kill them all." He added with a smile. He turned his back to them. "I grow weary of your presence, get out of my sight."  
  
Ansul and Densil both got up onto their feat and ran out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Hiei stepped back, but continued to tremble slightly.  
  
"Are you alright."  
  
He suddenly swung around when he sensed someone behind him.  
  
Shera cringed for a moment as the small demon shot her a vicious look. Instantly he felt guilty as he saw her small frame shaking. He reached out and placed as hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He spoke to her nervously.  
  
She stopped and looked at him, but didn't say anything.  
  
The demon took a breath and his shoulders dropped down as he relaxed. "Really, I'm fine." He told, taking on a tone was far to gentle for his own liking.  
  
"I'm glad, Hiei." She replied with a smile.  
  
He took his hand off of her and walked over to pick up his katana sheath from where he had thrown it down.  
  
***  
  
Kuwabara wiped the sweat off of his brow and took a protracted sigh. He looked up to see Lin starring down at him. She kneeled down in front of him.  
  
"Are alright?" She asked.  
  
"Who me?" He asked. "I'm fine." He replied.  
  
"That was amazing, you're so powerful!" She exclaimed, happily. "You sent that creep running." She added as she brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes.  
  
He blushed slightly in embarrassment. "You think so?" He asked, trying his best to sound modest.  
  
"Of course!" She replied as she hugged him suddenly.  
  
Kuwabara started when she threw her arms around him, not expecting the 'glomp'.  
  
He looked over to the side and spotted an overturned basket of clothes. "And she just finished washing those, too." He thought.  
  
***  
  
Marth walked into the same room as Thorn. "I've been giving some though to the events as of late." He began. "And I remembered that Linbrook is that same place that the last incident happened." He added.  
  
"What's you're point?" Thorn asked, torchlight reflecting against his wild expanse of fiery red hair.  
  
Marth crossed his arms. "I want you to go see Siegfried." He began. "Have him retrieve the 'Fallen' from the Valley of the Shadow of Death." He went on. "Linbrook is about to have a little visit from its native son." He finished.  
  
Thorn watched the other Yukai walk away and then nodded his head.  
  
***  
  
Rain sat up and looked around, realizing that he was back inside his house, in his room. He slowly and cautiously climbed out of bed; he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. His small frame was easily completely visible in the mirror's surface.  
  
The pale skin of his bare chest and stomach were painfully obvious, as was way bony shoulders and small waist. He brushed his pale blond hair out of his face. He frowned at his gaunt form. "Am I dying or living?" He asked his reflection. "Or is it both?" He then asked.  
  
He glanced over at the door and slowly climbed out of his bed. He pulled his long white cloak and slipped his shoes on.  
  
***  
  
Bohen and Shera were standing in the front room of the house, talking with Dr. Hawkins.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Everyone turned around to see a pale Rain standing in the open doorway.  
  
"Has anything happened while I was asleep?" He asked placidly.  
  
"The town was attacked." Shera responded.  
  
Rain looked at her fondly for a moment. "I thought so," He began. "I felt the attack when I was asleep." He finished. He looked at Bohen. "Could you bring Hiei and Kuwabara here, need to tell them something." He announced.  
  
~End of Chapter Ten~  
  
Well, it looks like its back to business as usual. This chapter was interesting to write, mostly because it focused on certain aspects of the story that I was looking forward to. I'm happy to be able to bring Rain back into the story, as I feel that his character has a lot of depth to it.  
  
Later,  
  
-Bojack727 


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Next Step

Chapter Eleven: The Next Step  
  
"I've sensed a lot of things in the last several hours. since I lost consciousness during the first attack." Rain spoke to the group in his usual meek tone of voice.  
  
Kuwabara and Hiei stood in the room. Shera and Lin were gathered in the room, along with their father Bohen and Dr. Hawkins.  
  
"Hiei and Kuwabara. you both spoke with Tressei, didn't you?" He asked them from the spot where he was sitting before them.  
  
"Yeah." Kuwabara replied.  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
"Are you really going to fight Darkon?" He asked them.  
  
Hiei scoffed. "We hardly have a choice, he has the only thing that can get us back to our own world." He replied.  
  
Rain sighed. "Good," He began. ".there is something around the fortress that won't let just anybody into it."  
  
"What is it?" Kuwabara asked, becoming interested.  
  
"I don't know what it." Rain replied. He suddenly shivered, but regained composer.  
  
"Rain!'" Bohen exclaimed. "This is too much for you; you need to lie back down." He reasoned as he began to approach the pale young man before him.  
  
"No!" Rain snapped. "I have to tell them this wile I still can!" He added.  
  
Bohen frown, but stepped back.  
  
Rain looked up at the group with a weary expression. He held up a pale arm and pointed at Kuwabara. "You. are the first part of the 'key' to the demon's castle." He informed him.  
  
Kuwabara was taken back by this, while Hiei's eyes widened suddenly.  
  
".But you're only half of it." He added. "Tr- Tressei will know how to find the other person who will open the door with you." He then reached up and placed his hands over his face. He gasped and began to lean forward.  
  
Kuwabara rushed forward to catch him before he hit the floor. The taller spirit detective looked down at Rain. "Hang in there, kid." He spoke to him as he supported his terrible small and pale body.  
  
Rain looked up at him and his eyes watered slightly. "I'm afraid that Garr really is dead now." He remarked. "But while you two are still alive," He began saying, while looking back and forth from Hiei to Kuwabara. "We still have hope. and that's what the demons are really afraid of." He managed to say before his head slumped back and his eyes fell shut.  
  
"Oh my god." Lin exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry," Kuwabara began. "He's just unconscious." He added, trying to calm the worried girl down.  
  
Hiei watched as Shera shook her head.  
  
***  
  
Marth was now standing in a large room. The first half of the chamber was lit by a series of torches along the walls on both sides of the room. The other of the chamber was covered in shadows and nothing could be see from within them.  
  
Marth lowered himself onto one knee and looked towards the shadows. "My Lord, it I- Marth." He announced the shadows in a formal manner.  
  
"Yes of course, I know it is you." A deep baritone voice replied. "I assume that this visit means that you have brought me news of the recent events." The voice added.  
  
"My Lord," He began. "The rebels in Linbrook have proven more powerful then initially expected." He explained.  
  
"Are you certain of this?" The voice asked.  
  
"Yes, our soldiers failed to bring deal with them." He began to say.  
  
"And obviously, by this visit, it mean that the demon brothers failed to defeat them as well." The voice offered  
  
"I'm afraid so." Marth answered. "But I have a new plan." He added. "I will exploit their irrational sentimentality." He began. "By offering them the fallen son."  
  
~End of Chapter Ten~  
  
How's that for a surprise? Send me some reviews and let me know what you though of it. Sorry about this chapter being kind of short. The next one will probably be longer.  
  
Later,  
  
-Bojack 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Bargining Chip

Chapter Twelve: Bargaining Chip  
  
Siegfried watched as Thorn entered the dimly lit room where he stood. The Demon regarded him briefly and then spoke up.  
  
"Did you bring him?" He asked him simply.  
  
The human cleared his throat and then looked back at the large figure before him. "Yes, sir," He began. "My people have recovered him, just as Marth instructed us." He finished.  
  
"Excellent." Thorn replied as he stepped forward. "I think that I would like to see him."  
  
Siegfried nodded in response to Thorn's request and then led him down a hallway to another room.  
  
***  
  
Thorn reached down and pulled the covered back from over the laying figure's form. He looked at the prone creature below him and smiled slightly. "How is he?" He asked.  
  
Siegfried thought about it for a moment. "It's quiet amazing," The man began. "He's actually still alive, but he's in very bad shape and is very week." He added. "He cannot even stand up on his own."  
  
Thorn looked back over as him and then drew his gaze back down to the concealed form and pulled the sheet back. "Good enough." He remarked simply as he pulled the sheet back over the figure's head. He then turned to face Siegfried once again.  
  
"I'll take it from here." Thorn instructed the human standing beside him. "You and your men shall remain here until we contact you." Thorn added.  
  
"Why has it come to this, Master Thorn?" Siegfried asked.  
  
Thorn looked back at him. "The rebels have proven stronger then we originally expected. "So, we decided to try a new tactic against them." He added. "This will be our bargaining chip for when he deal with those rabble- rousers once and for all."  
  
"How do you know they'll actually give up those two humans in exchange for this one?" Siegfried asked.  
  
Thorn shook his head. "Probably not, but it'll at least work long enough to give us a chance to bust their asses while they're distracted."  
  
***  
  
The old man's brows furrowed as he thought about the question. "I see that both of you have come, seeking my advice in the matter." He remarked as he looked at both Hiei and Kuwabara.  
  
"If Kuwabara is the first human key, then do you know who the other is?" Hiei asked the old man.  
  
Tressei's furry eyebrows arched as he thought for a moment. "There is a man a day's journey from here that can tell you who the other human key is." He replied. "You must seek him out for the answer." He finished.  
  
Hiei grimaced. "Yet another distraction." He complained  
  
"Shhh!" Kuwabara snapped.  
  
Tressie laughed inwardly. "I think that Bohen will have a map that can lead you to this man." He informed them.  
  
***  
  
"When did humans grow so bold?" Asked the imposing figure from his throne.  
  
Marth was kneeling before him. "My Lord?"  
  
"When I first started all this," He began. "I stood before armies and none could stop me." The voice elaborated. "Hundreds of years have gone by and never have I seen such utter disrespect from these animals until now."  
  
"It is truly strange." Marth replied.  
  
"And troubling." The large one added.  
  
The unseen figure thought for a moment. "I almost hate to have to kill them like this." He added. "Especially without meeting them face-to-face."  
  
"You're really not missing anything special, my Lord."  
  
The other one laughed at this. "hahahaha, yes, I suppose you're right."  
  
***  
  
Thorn walked into the main hall of Siegfried's house.  
  
The human caught up to him. "Sir, I was curious about a certain matter."  
  
"Explain."  
  
Siegfried began. "If the rebels really did defeat your men, then are you going to dispose of them yourself?" He asked.  
  
Thorn stopped. "I had hoped to motivate my underlings to try harder, but if necessary- then I'll kill those two humans myself." He replied.  
  
He exited the house, while a quartet of yukai for-bearers carried Garland behind him, like a funeral procession.  
  
~End of Chapter 12~  
  
***  
  
Oh my god, I can't believe I'm back at this! I injured my wrist in a minor accident and I couldn't do anything with my hand for a while. I've now got a piece of metal in my wrist and a song in my heart.  
  
I'll admit that the last few chapters have started dragging out for too long. I'm currently working to expedite the story. I've got big plans for this fic and I hope you all with do me the honor of sticking with me and also sending me feedback on it, via reviews.  
  
I'll see you guys around, peace and love!  
  
-Bojack727 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Invasion

Chapter Thirteen: Invasion  
  
The little girl looked around for her doll. She briefly recalled that her mother had told her to remain in front of the house. After all, these weren't safe times. However, the child came to the logical conclusion that the doll must be around the back of the house. Nothing would happen if she slipped off for just a moment and retrieved it. It was only going to be a moment...  
  
She quickly dashed around the house and began searching for her toy. She stopped looking when she noticed a shadow hanging over her. She looked up and saw an unusual-looking man. Though, "man" was hardly the term for him.  
  
"Hello."  
  
She girl gulped as she looked up at him. He was smiling. His hair was a brilliant red color and his skin was darkly bronzed. The strangest thing about him was the spikes that seemed to be coming out of his body.  
  
"Hi." Came the meek reply.  
  
Thorn suddenly sensed that the conversation had gone stale and took the initiative. "My name is Thorn, what is yours?"  
  
"Karen." She answered.  
  
"That's a nice name." He remarked as he kneeled down to look her in the eyes. He smiled at her, so nicely that she felt like she could trust him. "Would you like to take a walk?" He asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Here," He began. "I'll carry you." He offered.  
  
She looked at him again, noticeably apprehensive.  
  
"Oh." He replied, realizing that he still looked somewhat uninviting. Suddenly, the spike twitched slightly, and then vanished. They simply, disappeared as if they had just been sucked back into his body. There was now nothing to show that they had ever been there at all. "How about now?" He asked.  
  
"Alright."  
  
He picked her up and he walked off.  
  
A convoy of steam-powered tanks rolled along, they were headed towards Glenwood. They were armored, but possessed now cannons- as demons had no need of artillery. However, as many had no long-term high speed powers, so they preferred to travel in transport machines.  
  
Ansul and Densil sat in one of them, glumly.  
  
"Two hundred years of nothing, and then the shit really hits the fan. Eh, bro?" Ansul remarked.  
  
"Damn right!" Densil replied. "Marth wasn't happy." Densil added.  
  
"He's the least of our worries, Lord Darkon was have done a thousand times worse."  
  
"Darkon, that's a name that you learn to respect around here."  
  
"Seems like nothing excites him any more." Ansul commented. "All he does is sit in that chamber of his and cover himself in darkness." He added. "Speaking straight into our minds."  
  
"That's because he doesn't feel like bothering with us any more." He paused. "We're not worth the trouble."  
  
"I guess this is what happens when you're all-powerful, like him."  
  
"What happens?"  
  
"Loose the zest for life, that's what." He paused. "Killing humans is nice and all, but it gets tiresome after a few hundred years of the same thing."  
  
"You're right, if he had the urge, he could kill them all, but he just sits on his throne."  
  
"The one made of humans bones with skulls along the edge?"  
  
"No, he got tire of that one after a while, so he had that one made from stone." Ansul answered. "Like the bone one more though, myself."  
  
"Yeah, it helped the whole ambiance of the inner sanctum, what is he sitting in now?" Densil asked.  
  
"Nothing probably, he probably just floats."  
  
"What! You mean right in front of us?"  
  
"No, the shadows are probably just a cover; he's more likely taken to staying in the shadow-zone all the time, now."  
  
"So, then we're talking to a wall?"  
  
"Essentially, yes."  
  
A powerful jet of steam shot out of the engine.  
  
Ansul looked down at the bundle laying at their feat.  
  
"Have you thought about it?" Densil asked.  
  
"Many times." Ansul replied. "I have lived to see the day when we were bested by a human, but we are not defeated."  
  
"Never again."  
  
"Humans have no concept of respect, so we must teach it to them." Ansul explained.  
  
"They caught us off guard the first time, but we will have our revenge." Densil reasoned.  
  
The two of them became quiet for a moment and then leaned forward, towards each other.  
  
The two were now close together.  
  
"We will have our revenge." They spoke simultaneously.  
  
"Weird." Though the driver.  
  
The woman walked out into the front of her house and looked around for her daughter. After a few moments of searching, she came upon a disturbing site.  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara ran outside when they heard a loud scream.  
  
"What now?" Hiei groaned.  
  
"What's going on?" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
Several of the townspeople had also emerged from their homes. Hiei distinguished the form of Bohen among them. The two daughters were following behind him.  
  
"My daughter, where's my little girl?!" Screamed a hysterical woman.  
  
"An abduction!" Bohen exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my god, look!" Someone screamed.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked off into the distance to see a small army of tanks headed their way.  
  
The largest tank, had taken the lead, and a few figures were standing atop it.  
  
By this point, Hiei and Kuwabara had made cit to the front of the crowd and watched as the army rolled closer towards them.  
  
"Why haven't those goons learned yet, we're stronger then them!" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"The show of force is probably an attempt at some kind of psychological warfare." Hiei reasoned.  
  
Lin and Shera, along with their father, ran up and joined the two of them.  
  
"What could they be planning so soon?" Bohen wondered.  
  
Elsewhere, Rain made his way to the window, trying to see what everyone was looking at.  
  
He quickly got dressed and made his way out. Something strange was going on, and he could feel it inside. Something important was about to happen, but he couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
The small youth easily made his way through the crowd, towards the front of the crowd.  
  
"They're coming." Kuwabara announced as Rain quietly made his way up to them.  
  
Lin walked up to where Kuwabara stood. "What's going to happen now?" She asked.  
  
He looked back at her. "Things may get dangerous, you should go get somewhere safe." He instructed her solemnly.  
  
She shook her head. "No," she began. "I won't run, I'm tired of running."  
  
"Rain?"  
  
The frail youth turned to see Shera looking at him. "I..." He began, but a strange feeling shot through him and he turned back towards the invading force. "I can't feel him..." He muttered.  
  
"Who can you feel?" Shera asked.  
  
A massive horn sounded and everyone looked up as the tanks stopped, the largest one in the lead.  
  
Two figures were standing in plain view. The two Reikai Tantai, quickly recognized the red and blue duo that was glaring at them.  
  
"Show them!" Ansul called out.  
  
Another demon pulled a drape off of a strange cross-like object. The cover was pulled back, revealing a battered figure tied to it.  
  
"Garland?!" Lin cried out.  
  
Hiei watched as Rain began to tremble.  
  
By now, the rest of the tanks had screeched to a halt.  
  
"This is it." Kuwabara spoke as he took up a defensive stance. Silently, Lin migrated towards him. Half out of fear, and half out of strange desire to be close to him.  
  
Hiei through his cloak back. "Let them come, I'll fight them again!" He exclaimed with a devilish smile.  
  
Bohen rested his hands on Shera's shoulders.  
  
The next great moment had arrived, the enemy was upon them, and they were numerous. What was unknown was the true plans of their attackers. Both Spirit Detectives got ready for whatever was to come their way.  
  
End of Chapter Thirteen  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to post it, I've had trouble really getting down and doing this ever since I moved back home for the summer. Anyway, please let me know what you think about it. Feedback is always appreciated.  
  
-Bojack727 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Brother

I went to some effort to post this, I hope you all enjoy this.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Brother  
  
The gathered townspeople looked on as the two demons- one blue and the other red- took center stage amongst their colleagues.  
  
"Behold, the fallen son is returned to you at last." Ansul spoke. "Not, of his own free will, but because we have delivered him into your hands."  
  
Densil now took up the reigns of speaking. "Give us the two rebels and we shall release him." He explained  
  
Hiei casually stepped forward and gripped the handle of his sword. "And what is stopping up from just taking him back from you and finishing what you two bunglers started?"  
  
Ansul smiled. "I'm glad you asked that," He began. "Regardless of your previous victory we now possess the upper hand in every way."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"Do you recognize this?" Ansul asked as he held up a glass orb that seemed to have a strange spherical flame in it.  
  
"A soul orb, you monster!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "How dare you steal his soul!" He exclaimed.  
  
Densil looked down at him. "We'll put it back, if you both agree to surrender yourselves."  
  
Kuwabara flinched, but became silent.  
  
The blue demon continued to bask in his supposed moment of glory and was too busy chiding his foes to notice that the soul orb was beginning to flare up.  
  
From a good ways off, Thorn watched the scene unfold, but his attention suddenly turned to a single figure- a ghostly young man. He was starting to give off energy like heat waves. "What is he?" He wondered.  
  
"Don't take too long to make your decision." Densil instructed everyone. "Either way, we win."  
  
Thorn looked elsewhere, he then noticed something a little odd. Almost as if the corpse tied to the "cross" had actually just moved slightly. He frowned as he debated the validity of this observation.  
  
"You can either give up your so-called heroes now and get this piece of trash back," He paused. "Or," He began. "We'll come back again with a massive army and the other Generals and reduce this entire town and every last one of you to ashes." He informed them.  
  
At last, the demon brothers now felt that they had successfully gotten their point across. From their vantage point, I seemed clear that the humans were now much more doubtful as to their chances.  
  
"Sir!" Called one of the lesser demons.  
  
"What?" Ansul snapped.  
  
"The human, sir, he's..."  
  
"Brother!" Densil shouted. "Look!"  
  
Ansul turned to look at the prostrate Garland. He leaned in close and looked at him closely, he then pulled back and turned pale.  
  
"Rain..."  
  
Ansul stepped back. "Damn you!" He screamed. "You're nothing!" He yelled as he pointed at Garland. "You're just a useless shell!" He screamed as sweat formed at the side of his head and ran down along his face.  
  
"Rain..." Came the word again, only slightly stronger.  
  
Densil drug his hand down his face in shock and his armor rustled as he stepped back.  
  
The wise Emperor Claudius of Rome had once said that soldier were a very superstitious people who's moods were vulnerable to the things that they perceived as signs from a higher power. This was still quiet true, and even with Demon Soldiers.  
  
"The dead man speaks!"  
  
"It's an omen!"  
  
"The Gods have turned on us!"  
  
"Shut up, all of you!" Ansul fumed. "This is no miracle or act of god, this is only deception!" He screamed.  
  
Hiei watched as the men continued to loose confidence.  
  
"Brother, surely this is a sign." Densil pleaded.  
  
"It's a sign all right!" Kuwabara shouted. "A sign that means your luck just ran out!"  
  
"Garland?"  
  
Densil turned around and spotted a small figure approaching them. The boy was crying. Ansul looked on, just as the soul orb broke free from its case and flew out of his grasp and back into Garland.  
  
"Enough!" Ansul screamed as smoke rose up from his hand. "I've had enough of all of this, you're all going to die, starting with this fool!" He exclaimed as he formed a sharp spike out of iced and turned towards Garland. "We should have killed you a long time ago!"  
  
"Leave my brother alone!" Rain screamed.  
  
Ansul looked back over his shoulder as Densil took a step towards the boy.  
  
All eyes, human and demon (and Jaganshi), were on Rain as he appeared to be glowing with raw power. There was a new, formidable strength in his eyes that had not been there in a long time.  
  
"What's happening?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"His power... it has come back!" Bohen exclaimed.  
  
"You humans won't stop us this time!" Ansul exclaimed as he prepared to strike down Garland.  
  
"Leave my brother ALONE!" Rain scream as his aura expanded and he thrust out a glowing hand at his enemy.  
  
Ansul's left arm began to glow white and then exploded in a massive crimson burst. "AHHHHH!!!" He cried out as he fell onto his back.  
  
"Damn you!" Densil exclaimed and reached for the hand of his sword and leapt up into the air to strike down Rain.  
  
A black flash intersected with him and he fell short of his goal, handing face down in the dirt. A pool of his own dark blood was quickly spreading out under him. Hiei placed his sword back into its sheath.  
  
Ansul grasped his bleeding stump as he looked at his dead brother. His head fell back and he could only see directly above him.  
  
Kuwabara knocked out the tank's driver and then cut down Garland and threw him over his shoulder and jumped back onto the ground.  
  
All the other tanks were now making a quick retreat.  
  
Hiei began to try and get to Ansul to finish him off once and for all, but Thorn and floating cloaked figure appeared in front of him. Thorn grasped Ansul by the collar and shot a beam at Densil's body. The cloaked, figure launched a ball of black energy at Hiei and blew him back.  
  
"Not today." Thorn spoke, as he and his cohorts vanished, along with the body of Densil.  
  
"So much for a trophy." Hiei thought as he got onto his feat.  
  
Kuwabara set garland down and then noticed something strange about him. At almost 18, Kuwabara was a little over six feet tall. Garland looked to be almost eye-level with him. He was also built and had a tan and spiky brown hair.  
  
Rain ran up and threw his arms around his brother. "Promise me you'll wake up soon, okay?" He pleaded as he kissed his brother on the forehead.  
  
By now, Hiei and Bohen- along with Lin and Shera- had walked up. Kuwabara noticed that Hiei seemed to have grim sort of satisfaction visible on his face. He could also see that wired kid who looked like Yuusuke, he seemed almost nervous, even still scared.  
  
Kuwabara stood up and looked at Bohen. "Hey, you said that they were twins, what's up?" he asked.  
  
Bohen cleared his throat. "I never said they were identical twins." He replied.  
  
Kuwabara almost fell over, while a large bead of sweat formed on Hiei's forehead.  
  
End of Chapter Fourteen  
  
I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Anyway, I'm going to keep this brief and just send out thanks to everyone who has supported me, especially Draith, KuwabaraLover, Kazima Kuwabara and anyone else who's name I'm afraid of misspelling.  
  
Lots of Love,  
  
-Bojack 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Contemplation and Battl...

I'm now happy to present the next chapter of this epic drama, featuring the most unlikely partnership ever! Regardless of whether you're a Hiei fan or a Kuwabara fan- or just a fan of Yu Yu Hakusho in general- my hope is that everyone who takes the time to read this will enjoy it and if they would, leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing and even feedback as to how I might be able to improve this.  
  
Thank you,  
  
-Bojack  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Contemplation and Battle Plans  
  
The mood was certainly new; having observed what was now their greatest victory against a formidable enemy. For the time being, the atmosphere was cheerful, the town now had its first hero- Garland- back and the demons were currently back in their own base- licking their wounds.  
  
"Five days," Hiei thought to himself. "That's how long we've been here." He then turned and looked at the collection of humans gathered around in the main room.  
  
He quietly as the taller of the two sisters was busy talking with his reluctant ally. He wondered if Kuwabara was simply just trying to play dumb to her obvious advances at him, or he was just very dense. He guessed that it might even be a combination of the two.  
  
The human did seem stronger then usual, and Yukina wasn't even around. His strength always had seemed situational- such in the case of desperation or outrage. Was his innate sense of morality driving him on?  
  
He watched Kuwabara smile at something Lin told him. Bohen was busy talking with another man- with white hair. He knew that Rain was with Garland upstairs. This now left only one person unaccounted for...  
  
"Hello, Hiei."  
  
His head quickly turned to the side to look at the smiling face of the short girl. "Shera." He spoke quietly with a simple nod. The uncomfortable situation continued as the girl remained beside him.  
  
"Isn't this wonderful, Garr is back?" She asked happily with a bright smile and a slight flush of emotion on her cheeks.  
  
Why was it that Hiei always ended up holding his tongue around this girl, why was he always feeling so obligated to be so friendly to around her. Maybe he just had a soft spot for unassuming girls... "Yama knows that I could never do anything but smile at anything my sister says." He thought. "Is it her purity, her delicate nature, her unassuming demeanor?" He asked himself silently. He wondered if she just reminded him of Yukina, or...  
  
"I suppose so," He conceded to her, mostly so as not to upset her with his silence. "We have a great battle ahead of us, and I'm not sure if he can held up in it though." He added, calmly as he looked at her.  
  
"That's alright, what's important is that Rain is happy again." She replied.  
  
Hiei was rather surprised by this, but chose to instead ask her a somewhat nagging question that had suddenly entered into his thoughts, he needed to test something. "Shera, are you ever afraid?"  
  
She seemed surprised, but thought about the question for a moment. "Well, sometimes," she began. "I was always worried about my father and especially my sister." She added.  
  
"Why only your sister?" He asked her.  
  
She seemed to become serious. "Those soldiers you saved her from," she began. "They always used to be around here." She added. "They were always giving the older girls around here a hard time, and sometimes doing bad things to them." She spoke with a slight shiver. "The ones they would take would never come back, and I wouldn't want to imagine what might have happened to them..." Her words stumbled slightly. "They used to look at my sister a lot because she is so tall and pretty, I was so scared for her." She continued.  
  
The words were striking; he had not even considered the danger that a young woman would face in a place- such as this- full of trashy low-ranking demons. "Weren't you ever worried about yourself?" He asked her. Somewhat out of character with his new concerned tone.  
  
She smiled oddly and looked off to the side and her hair almost seemed to cast a strange shadow over her eyes. "I never had to worry about it, I guess it's because I'm kind of a runt and not nearly as pretty as my sister." She replied, her face unreadable.  
  
Hiei caught sight of something, her hand was gently shaking. He sensed that a shadow seemed to be hanging over her and he almost gave himself a heart attack when he reached out one of his hands and touched it to her shaking one.  
  
She snapped to attention and found herself eye to eye with Hiei.  
  
He didn't really take her hand, but rather brushed against it slightly for a brief second and then looked her in eyes. "They won't take you, ever." He spoke, a strange fire crackling in his eyes.  
  
"Hiei?" She began. The girl was confused now. What did this mean, was this compassion? Was this the kind of determination of a hero? What was in her heart for him, was it... "Hiei, I..." she tried to think of something to say.  
  
"Always keep a brave heart." He told her and then quietly walked away.

"I'm so glad you were here." Lin told Kuwabara as she stood along side him. "We need your strength now, more then ever." She continued.  
  
He scratched his head. "You don't give yourself enough credit." He replied. He could tell that she didn't really understand his statement. He smiled at her. "You're a strong girl," he began. "You may not be a fighter, but your strength comes from your heart and you have the strength to endure this." He explained professionally.  
  
"That's kinda what I was always telling her."  
  
The two of them turned around to Garland standing in the doorway. He was leaning against it for support. He was dressed in a white shirt and a pair of green pants and boots, his hair still pointed upward. Rain stood close at his side, obviously apprehensive.  
  
Garland made his way forward and hugged Lin, and then turned to face the new comer.  
  
Kuwabara quickly turned to acknowledge the other fighter. "My name is Kuwabara." He began as he introduced himself.  
  
"Garland." Offered the other young man as he held out his hand. "I want to thank you for everything you've done." He explained. "Not just for saving me, but for looking after Lin and Rain." He added.  
  
Garland looked around. "Hey, you're all acting like I'm dead, what's up?" He shouted to the others.  
  
"Garland." Bohen exclaimed as he embraced him. "I'm so glad you're finally up, we had almost given up hope on you." He conceded.  
  
"It's nothing," he began. "The real miracle is the arrival of the two strangers that Rain spoke of." He replied. "It looks like the deliverance has finally come."  
  
He looked over to the side and then kneeled down slightly. "Hey, kid!" He exclaimed happily as he noticed Shera. "Well, little lady, how are you?" He asked.  
  
The girl smiled and he almost engulfed her when he hugged her. "I'm glad you're back, Gar." She replied.  
  
"You all must be close." Kuwabara remarked, after observing his actions.  
  
Garland stood back up and smiled at him and laughed. "Were all like brothers and sisters." He replied. "So, I'm no competition for you, if you know what I mean?" He replied slyly.  
  
Lin was surprised and blushed, while Kuwabara wasn't sure as to how to react.  
  
"Hey!" Garland exclaimed. "Where's the other guy, Hiei?" He asked. "I sure would like to meet him."  
  
"I last saw him talking with Shera." Lin replied.  
  
Garland moved over to Shera and kneeled down to look at Shera, noticing that she was still deep in thought.  
  
"I bet you got a boyfriend, is it him?" He asked, making a cat smile.  
  
Shera blushed. "No!" She exclaimed as she tried to push him back.  
  
"You can't lie to your big brother!" He exclaimed with a smile. The fire-demon in question was silently sitting outside.  
  
"What's happening to me?" He thought. "These people don't mean anything to me, why should I care?" He asked. "Damn that girl!" He clenched his fist.  
  
The Jagan eye had let him look into her and see what she was really like- exactly the same on the inside as she was on the outside! Trusting, unassuming, selfless, always thinking of others instead of herself.  
  
"So much compassion and love in her heart," he thought. "Not like me." He went on. "Why'd she have to infect me this stupid concept of compassion?" He asked himself silently. "Damnit, I must have gotten soft years ago, because of that damned Fox and Yusuke, and not least of all- Kuwabara." He chided himself.  
  
"I'm getting so pathetically weak!" He looked at the dark green sky. "I don't need any of this crap- not love or any of it." He thought. "But now I'm stuck with it." He added. "Why can't I just go on hating these dirty humans like I used to?" He asked himself.  
  
Someone was coming!  
  
"Hiei, I presume." Garland spoke as he stepped outside. "Thanks for looking out for all of my friends and my brother." He added.  
  
Hiei just grunted in reply. "I have two questions for you," He began. "How does a man who was left for dead for weeks survive with no food or water? And, how does a man with no soul in him talk?"  
  
"Both are excellent questions." Garland replied. "The answers are kind of complicated," He began.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Our birth was a freak occurrence. As twins, we should be separate of one another, but somehow, we're linked." He explained. "I'm not sure how, but because Rain managed to sustain himself as long as he did, I was able to survive on the link that our life forces share." He added.  
  
"The old man said that you shared one life force." Hiei inserted.  
  
"Yes, but we're two individual people." He replied. "However, we didn't split right and I ended up with most of the body mass and physical prowess." He paused. "But Rain had this strange ability to do very bizarre things." He continued. "It was almost as if he had some kind of magical power." He finished.  
  
"Rain must have most of the spirit energy." Hiei remarked.  
  
"Is that what it's called?" Asked Garland, the new tidbit peeking his interest.  
  
"Where I'm from, it's called 'Rei-ki'." He replied. "Its means spirit power." Hiei paused. "All life forms give off spirit energy, but some give off more than others- like Rain." He went on. "Unfortunately, he only showed it twice: the first was during a battle in which he created a force field around me- it drained him for almost a whole day." He spoke at length. "When he saw you, his power multiplied massively, and he demonstrated his ability for offensive powers." He then stood up and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"The event that took place today has set in motion a potentially earth- shattering problem." Hiei began.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He means we've passed the point of no return." Kuwabara answered darkly as he appeared from their side.  
  
Garland turned to look at him.  
  
Hiei took a step towards Garland. "The time for scattered skirmishes has ended, and soon we will be faced with a full-scale war and enemies that are far more powerful then anything we have yet to see."  
  
The group continued talking, unaware that a nervous figure was watching them from the shadows.  
  
"Kuwabara and I were going to leave to get information about penetrating Darkon's layer, but I realize that we must make the next move." Hiei informed them.  
  
"What are you saying we should do?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"The Demon's castle is too far from here for them to be able to keep mounting attacks so quickly." Came the small demon's reply.  
  
"You mean they're getting help?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"They are, and I know who is helping them." Garland spoke. "A mile from here, there is a mansion where a man named Siegfried lives; he's one of the demons' special human servants." He informed them.  
  
"Good," Hiei began. "We have to take him out and destroy their relay point, this will force them to drastically delay any future attacks long enough for us to get the information we need." He finished. He then turned to Kuwabara. "You and I are leaving tomorrow for this Siegfried's dwelling." He instructed him.  
  
"Wait, I'm coming too!" Garland exclaimed, but quickly gripped his side.  
  
"You're in no condition to fight and I won't except any excuses." Hiei snapped.  
  
Garland backed down, knowing that he couldn't win the argument.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Lin instructed them as she walked into the middle of the group.  
  
"What?" Kuwabara and Garland exclaimed in unison.  
  
"If Garland can't go, then you'll need someone else who knows the way there." She replied. "I'm done watching as you guys take all the risks, so I'm going with you." She informed them sternly. "I'm going!" She added.  
  
Hiei smiled devilishly. "Suit yourself, whatever makes you happy." He replied sarcastically. "I can see that you mean to wage a war against the Dark Lord?" Bohen asked.  
  
"The war started the moment we saved the girl." Hiei explained.  
  
Bohen looked at Hiei and Kuwabara as they stood before him. "I admit that you both are extremely powerful, but I'm worried that even your strength may not be enough to stop Darkon.  
  
"No one is invincible." Kuwabara announced. "We've been in some bad situations before and we've always made it through, we'll do the same this time." He added proudly.  
  
"Darkon and those who serve him will soon come to fear us." Hiei explained darkly.  
  
"So be it, then." Bohen replied. "I have faith in both of you that Lin shall come back safely." He added.  
  
Garland walked forward, not limping anymore, but his movements still seemed somewhat strained. "I can feel my strength returning, and I'll be ready to help you soon." He began. "I'll be standing beside you at the gates of the Dark Castle." He finished.  
  
Bohen watched as Hiei and Kuwabara left, accompanied by Lin. "God help us all." He thought.  
  
End of Chapter Fifteen  
  
I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope all of you liked reading it. I worked hard to try and present the characters properly. I would be greatly honored by any feedback you could send me- preferably in the form of a review - ;;  
  
Special thanks to KuwabaraLover, Zinic, Draith, Asilin Kheldarson, ElfRanger, Kazima Kuwabara, and all the others who took the time to review my fic in the past.  
  
P.s. I am going to make a shout out to PurpleChaos04, because her review inspired me to write it.  
  
-Bojack727 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Traitor

Chapter Sixteen: The Traitor  
  
"When did they find her?" Garland asked Bohen as the two of them watched the horizon.  
  
"About an hour after the battle," Bohen replied. "She was unharmed and completely calm" He finished.  
  
"I wonder what the reason for taking her in the first place was." Garland remarked.  
  
"If only I knew, everything that has happened since the arrival of the strangers has continuously shocked me." Bohen replied.  
  
"The strangers are very strong; I would hope that they are the prophesized warriors that we have been waiting for." Garland finished.  
  
"As do I." The older man replied.  
  
.ooo.  
  
Elsewhere, three figures walked silently along a barren pathway.  
  
"My whole life, I have prayed for a day when I could help save my people." Lin thought to herself. "Soon, I'll be done watching from the side as others risk their lives." She continued.  
  
"Look." Kuwabara announced as he pointed off into the distance.  
  
Lin saw the small point off in the distance. "Siegfried." She spoke out loud.  
  
.ooo.  
  
The human made his way down the steps. It had been over twenty-four hours since he had heard from Thorn, he was beginning to wonder if things had gone according to plan. "Surely, my masters' scheme has worked." He thought. "If not, then I shall much to fear."  
  
"Sir." Spoke one of the servants.  
  
Siegfried turned to face him. "Yes?"  
  
"Messengers from Linbrook have arrived."  
  
"Excellent, I will tend to them personally." He replied.  
  
.ooo.  
  
Lin and her two quest watched as the door opened. An older man with a thin face and combed back hair looked down at them.  
  
"Quickly, what news do you bring?" He asked.  
  
"Siegfried?" Asked a female voice from under the cover of a hood.  
  
"Yes, I am him." He replied.  
  
"You..." She began. Kuwabara noticed something odd about her demeanor, suddenly, as if she seemed nervous.  
  
"What are you getting at?" The older man asked, frustrated.  
  
"You have been found guilty by your kind, you must be punished!" She exclaimed as she pulled back her hood and reached into her cloak.  
  
"A girl?" He exclaimed.  
  
Click--- BANG!  
  
A shot went off and Siegfried was knocked to the floor, flood flowing from a large wound on his chest.  
  
Lin wiped blood off of her face and threw the gun she was holding away.  
  
"Why?" Kuwabara asked her as he walked up beside the girl. Hiei remained silent.  
  
"This man is a traitor to my people, to his own kind." She began. "He helped orchestrate the capture and defeat of Garland, he aided in what was nothing less then killing two people- who's only crime was wanting to be free. I could never forgive him." She paused. "And I didn't want blood on the hands of someone like you, Kuwabara." She finished.  
  
"How can you say that, after what you've been through- this should have been our burden." He replied.  
  
"But it isn't, I had to stand up for myself for once in my life, you're world isn't as bloody as this one- you don't need the guilt of killing one of your own." She finished. "Even if this changes the way you feel about me, I have no regrets." Lin added.  
  
Kuwabara hesitated, but tried to think of something to say in return.  
  
"Foolish girl!" Siegfried exclaimed as blood ran down his chin. The three of them watched him in disbelief as he spoke.  
  
"I am no less a traitor then anyone in this world. I chose to serve the demons because I know the truth about this world." He paused just to cough up blood. "Long before any of us were born, things were different. They did not ruin the earth- ahhh." He gasped his vision went dark. "We have come full circle." Were his last words.  
  
Hiei looked down at him and then turned to Lin. "Do you know what he was speaking of?" He asked her.  
  
"No." she replied.  
  
"I thought as much, yet I think I know who will." Hiei replied.  
  
With that, the three figures entered further into the large dwelling and cleared out the servants.  
  
Kuwabara noticed a large painting of a figure that was wearing a cape and top hat, but his face was painted up like a skull, along with the rest of his body. "Creepy." He remarked.  
  
Hiei was going through a large leather-bound book when Kuwabara approached him. "Read this to me." He instructed the human simply.  
  
Kuwabara took the volume and looked at it for a moment, squinting at the print and then proceeded.  
  
-'Whence is that knocking? How is't with me, when every noise appals me? What hands are here? ha! they pluck out mine eyes.'- Kuwabara paused briefly and cleared his throat.  
  
-'Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood Clean from my hand? No, this my hand will rather The multitudinous seas in incarnadine, Making the green one red.'- At which point, Hiei reclaimed the book.  
  
"Do you know that you just read out loud in English?" He asked as he placed the book back on the shelf.  
  
"What?" Kuwabara asked in confusion.  
  
Hiei smiled strangely. "I thought so, then the Jagan has indeed worked." He replied. "You just read an excerpt from Shakespeare's Macbeth." He added.  
  
"How?!" Kuwabara asked in shock.  
  
"Languages are all different from one another, but the basic meanings of our individual thoughts are the same." He paused. "We haven't been speaking Japanese with these people- we've been speaking what seems to be a mixture of German and English." Hiei finished.  
  
"How can we?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"My Jagan Eye has augmented us with the ability to understand it- I extended this to you because under the circumstances- I need you to be able to fully understand the situation." Hiei answered.  
  
A noise came from behind a closed door.  
  
"Get the girl and bring her inside, I'll go check this out." Hiei instructed Kuwabara.  
  
.ooo.  
  
Kuwabara appeared over Lin's shoulder. She seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"We need to come inside for a moment, something's wrong." Kuwabara spoke.  
  
She suddenly snapped back to attention and looked up at him. "Do you think badly of me?" She asked him, somberly.  
  
Kuwabara held out his hand to her and she accepted it. Once on her feet, she looked him in the eyes, waiting for his answer.  
  
"No." He replied.  
  
She looked away. "I didn't feel any remorse when I did it, I'm afraid of what this means." She paused to wipe her eyes, but tears were now flowing down her cheeks. "I've killed someone and now I'm like them." She whimpered as she tried to hold back tears.  
  
Kuwabara took hold of her as she tried to restrain her emotions- without success. "I'm so weak!"  
  
"Don't say that." Kuwabara spoke as he held her. "You're very strong, stronger than most of the people in this place. You've survived this agony for years while I've just witnessed it for less then a week." She looked up at him for a moment and saw a strange glimmer in his eyes, the look was very sincere.  
  
"You're still the same person you were yesterday, still the girl I know and..." He paused.  
  
Lin's face reddened slightly. "Why did he stop?" She thought to herself.  
  
Something powerful had just struck Kuwabara in his mind, he hadn't picked up on it at first, but he could sense it in himself now. Lin was a beautiful young woman, with a strong will and great courage.  
  
Kuwabara thought about his realization. What did he feel for her, was he falling in love with her? "But, I love someone else, back in my world." He silently thought. "What can I do?" He asked himself. "This is the ultimate test of my devotion." He thought.  
  
He had never given much time to romantic thought when he was younger- he dad briefly been attracted to Botan, but she failed to return his gestures. Then, he saw a sad lonely girl on the videotape that he had watched over three years ago.  
  
"Yukina." He thought. The Ice Spirit had captivated him from the moment he saw her. As silly as it may have seemed to anyone else, he had devoted himself to her the moment he saw her. Her horrible sadness has pulled at his heart and his sense of justice. He trusted love and justice- and in the end, prevailed! He admitted though, that Yukina didn't quite seem to understand his feeling for her- though she had more recently appeared to be grasping what he was trying to impart to her in his words and actions- but it would take time to completely win her over.  
  
Here was another girl, who seemed to have strong feelings for him- he could sense them in her now- surprised that he hadn't picked up on them sooner. "Lin." He murmured softly as he looked into her eyes. "I..." He began to speak, but his throat went dry.  
  
"Yes?" She asked eagerly.  
  
He looked her in the eyes and forced back the urge to panic. "I think that..."  
  
A gunshot sounded and the two of them almost leapt five feet into the air.  
  
"Hiei!" They exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
The door swung outwards. "I asked you to bring her inside," Hiei replied darkly as he stepped forwards, rather stiffly. "No matter, we are done here." He finished, but not bothering to look them in the eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei let out a protracted sigh and looked up at the sky. He then looked at his left hand- that had been clutching his side- and noticed the blood on it.

"Just a minor scuffle with one of the guards who hadn't cleared out of the house," He paused and glanced at his hand again and then looked over at the two confused humans staring at him. He gave wicked smile and a strange red tint twinkled in his eyes for a moment. "Don't worry, most of this isn't mine."  
  
.ooo.  
  
"What do you mean they failed?!" Marth screamed.  
  
"Exactly that." Thorn replied dully.  
  
"This is a disaster!" He fumed. "One of the Four Generals has been killed and another permanently maimed!" Marth glared as he spoke, pausing briefly to gather his thoughts. "Whys is it that those two have done nothing but show us what unbelievable fuck-ups they are?"  
  
Marth began to walk towards the door. "I've had enough, I'm to finish off that worthless Ansul myself!"  
  
"Enough!" Thorn exclaimed as he vanished and appeared between Marth and the door. "Fate has punished him much more cruelly then you could." He began. "Regardless of his failure, he is one of us- an Elite Class- and elites do not harm one another." He finished.  
  
"Spare me your sentimental garbage!" Marth replied. "We have no room for failures in this world and you know it." He continued.  
  
"All I know," Thorn began. "Is that I will not allow you to harm him." Thorn replied as he looked his comrade in the eyes.  
  
Marth glared. "Would you be willing to kill me?" He asked.  
  
Thorn held his ground, but did not answer.  
  
Marth laughed. "I knew it, you're weak! Just like the humans and the screw- ups!" Marth replied. "You're letting them get to you- you're starting to think and act like them."  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
"Lord-" Thorn began.  
  
"-Darkon?" Marth finished.  
  
"I have given this matter much thought and I have decided that we shall wait for them to come to us, this way- their plan will become clear to me." The voice paused. "I have survived and endured for over nine hundred years, these rebels come and go- there were countless individuals who apposed my dominion- and they are no more!"  
  
The darkness began to wither away as a red light shined inside its depths. "I have slept and I have awakened and the world will be sorry!" The voice exclaimed. "The time has come for the Dark Lord to scourge this world with his true form and might!"  
  
The two demons watched as a blinding red light engulfed them.  
  
When the light reseeded, both Demon bowed down. "My Lord Darkon." She spoke in reverence to him.  
  
A towering figure looked down at them and smiled. "The time for deception has ended- we shall prevail by the might of our true power." Darkon explained to them as he took his seat in his massive throne. "The end is near." He finished.  
  
.ooo.  
  
"Brother..." Ansul whispered weekly into the darkness. "You are gone, and you've taken half of my heart with you." He spoke.  
  
"How could they be so cruel as to tear you from me as they did?" He stood up and looked in the mirror. His body was bandaged heavily and covering the area where his left arm had once met up with shoulder. "I am incomplete now, broken." He remarked. He walked over to his window and watched the procession taking place in the courtyard.  
  
Thorn was handed a torch, which he used to light the funeral pyre that he brother- his twin- was laid out on.  
  
"With this consuming fire, I commit the vessel of our fallen warrior to the skies, so that he may be complete in the next life." Thorn spoke to the gathered soldiers and servants.  
  
Ansul watched him as he approached the pyre. "We usher you to your final resting place with the flame that you wielded so greatly in life, and we commit your soul to the welcoming embrace of far night." He continued. He then lit the fire and another soldier blew into a horn and played a slow forlorn melody.  
  
"It is not an end, only the beginning of something better." Thorn spoke. Another soldier, dressed in black began singing in a deep voice- the words only understandable to a true demon.  
  
"Though you have left us for the great fields of the world beyond, we pay honor to your efforts and your endeavors." Thorn spoke to the mass of demons who watched the fire grow rapidly.  
  
"Find everlasting peace, you're work is done." Thorn finished as he turned to speak to his comrades. "Densil was a trusted ally and a brother in arms to me. His death will be greatly mourned by all- as he was one of he heralds of our world." He paused briefly. "He worked hard to help push back the encroachment of the vile humans who oppressed and mistreated us for so long. He died with honor- as a true warrior! His death will not be in vain!!!" He cried out.  
  
The crowd roared in approval, cheering on their leader and calling out in their native language. Many renewed their pledges of loyalty to Darkon and to their own people. "For the Honor!" They all shouted in unison.  
  
Ansul looked away and failed to stop the tears the streamed down his face. He screamed out in rage and sadness. "From this day forward, I can live only for revenge." He spoke as he held up his hand. "This, I promice!"  
  
.ooo.  
  
The Forest Elder looked up at the massive trees that surrounded him, nodding silently as he took in the ancient wisdom that he felt from them.  
  
"Yes, the earth and trees are eager, eager for change." He remarked as he held up his hand and the foliage before him parted in response. "A great soothing rain will bring a new day, but only the two champions of the forgotten light will be able to make it so." He spoke to the forest.  
  
His green eyes mirrored the lush grass and leaves around him. "Will this secluded ingress of nature retake all that once was?" He asked the trees. "Only time will tell." He finished.  
  
-End of Chapter Sixteen-  
  
I really liked this chapter I hope you all enjoyed reading it. This is a major turning point for me, and I feel that it has set the stage for the finale. This is probably the darkest chapter I have written. I felt that it was necessary to take this story in a direction that would lend it some finality.  
  
A bit of info with a nod to Shakespeare:  
  
The First 4 chapters were essentially the equivalent of the 1st Act of this epic. They were lighter and more humorous and not as heavy and angst-ridden then the latter installments. Chapters 5 through 9 composed the 2nd Act. They gave the story purpose and a sturdy long-term objective and culminated with the defeat of the Fire and Ice Brothers. Chapters 10 to 15 were the 3rd Act. They represent the last of the story arching episodes.  
  
I have a clear image of the rest of this story, and I hope that you will join me for the rest of this ride. With great hope, I welcome the remaining Acts.  
  
Thanks go to Zinic for his beta reading and advice. Without which, this story would not be nearly as good. Also, many thanks to KuwabaraLover. She truly is my greatest fan and I would not have it any other way. Thank you. Also, thanks to Draith, Kazima Kuwabara, ElfRanger, Purple Chaos, and everyone else whoe has taken the time to offer their advice and support for this.  
  
Thank you all, so much!  
  
-Bojack


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Broaken

Chapter Seventeen: Broken

The two figures barged into the inner chamber of the sanctuary. "Old man, tell me what really happened between the humans and the demons?" He demanded.

Tressei frowned. "Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?" He asked.

Hiei fumed at the old man's words. "Of course!" He exclaimed. "The man we attack said that the humans are no less guilty then the demons, what did he mean?"

"The answer to that is an old one, traced back to almost a thousand years ago." Tressei cleared his throat. "Once there was a golden age of peace, humans lived happily amongst demons." He paused. "But over the years, as the humans continued to thrive, some dark thought found its way into the world, and the humans gave into their darker selves."

The old man eyed them keenly. "Mutual respect gradually was superceded by resentment and malice. In the end, the humans overwhelmed the demons and reduced them to slaves."

"I should have guessed- humans more cruel then demons!" He spoke with a sardonic laugh. "Then this would mean that the humans helped create this world?" The fire demon asked.

"Those humans existed almost a thousand years ago." The old man answered sternly. "What you see now are humans who have no concept of the past, they suffer for the sins of a world that no longer exists." He added. "Besides, the guilty met their final judgment when Darkon appeared."

Tressei seemed to be growing weak from the conversation, but he continued. "Darkon burned away most of the world." Tressei then looked straight at Hiei. "Do you know what it's like when an atom bomb goes off?" Eight billion people vanished in a single moment, that if the reality of this world." Tressei finished.

Kuwabara saw, what looked like, a small drop of blood hit the floor, but before he could say anything, the demon rapidly left.

.o.o.o.

Kuwabara walked out into the open area, the smog clouds further weakened the fading light of the setting sun.

He then spotted the figure of Garland, off in the distance; he looked to be sitting on the porch of his house, where he was living with his brother- Rain.

Garland looked up at the tall youth and just began speaking. "When I my brother and I were born, my mother gave us names that she felt would reflect the future our lives would have." He explained. "She called me Garland, kinds of wreath that is used as way of bestowing honor." He added.

"What about your brother's name?" Kuwabara asked, sitting down beside him.

"She said that he knew he would help heal the wounds of this world, like a cleansing rain." He finished. After a brief moment, he looked up the other young man. "What does your name mean?"

Kuwabara exhaled and looked at the sky for a moment as a gently breeze wined softly in a distant field. "Kuwabara means 'mulberry', but my first name- Kazuma- means 'honesty'." He finished.

"It's a good name." Garland replied. He then stood up and looked down at Kuwabara with a smile. "I'd better go check on my brother."

.o.o.o.

Hiei stumbled into one of the rooms on the 2nd level of the house; the rooms were not visible at first, because the tall roof covered them in the front. The windows all looked out onto what could pass for a backyard.

The fire demon observed the bed in the room. It was larger, and he wondered why these chambers weren't used. He fell onto the bed and removed his cloak and coat. He then looked down at his undershirt and saw that the entire lower half was stained a dark red color, the source being his own blood.

He peeled the stained shirt off and looked down at his scared midsection; the wounds on his body were marred by the metal that was still imbedded in his tanned flesh. He started to try and remove them, but it burned his fingertips. He swore and pulled his hand away.

Hiei heard the door creak open and saw Shera appear. "I was worried when you ran up here, are you okay?" She asked; only to see his wounds. "Oh no," She exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I don't want your help." Hiei blurted out curtly.

"Don't be difficult." She replied, walked over to where he was- sitting with his back against the headboard. Hiei muttered something, but then became silent.

"Now, tell me what happened?" She said firmly.

"Someone shot me?" He answered dully. He was mildly irritated by the way that she was looking at him; he also didn't like her touching him.

Shera leaned over him to inspect the wounds. "Can't you get them out?" She asked, looked him in the eyes.

"No, they burned me." He admitted.

Shera crossed her arms and seemed to consider the dilemma for a moment. She uncrossed her arms and looked back at him. "They must be blessed, but then you'd have to be a—"

"Yes," Hiei interrupted. "I'm a demon, sorry to disappoint you." He added, bitterly, somewhat hoping that this new revelation would drive her away. Instead, she smiled at him.

"It doesn't change anything," she explained softly. "As far as I'm concerned, you're still the exact same person I first met." She finished, smiling at him. "I'll go get some tool, I be back shortly."

Hiei watched her vanish from the room, leaving him alone. He just wanted to drive her away, but her compassionate nature kept her from simply leaving. In the end, he decided that he was not willing to resort to forcing her out. He was too tired for it, and now it seemed that his thoughts were getting hazy- probably from physical exhaustion.

Then, she reentered the room, holding a small satchel under one of her arms. She proceeded to set the satchel down and removed a few items from them. The next thing she did was to retrieve a small basin from one of the corners of the room. "I'm afraid this may hurt." She told, sounding almost apologetic.

Hiei mindlessly complied and shifted into another position, so that his upper body was straiter. She held up what looked to be a small blade. The blade entered his flesh- only going in a few centimeters, but the sudden pane elicited a hiss from him.

Shera stopped and glanced up at him for just a moment. The fire demon nodded and then went on. Using some kind of tweezers, she pulled out the metal shard. Hiei grunted slightly, holding back the minor stabbing feeling he felt. Shera then wiped away the blood with a wet cloth.

"Why are you doing this?" Hiei asked. "Why are you helping me when you know what I really am?" He asked in a dark tone.

"I don't care if you're a demon, I still care for you." She replied, removing another piece of shrapnel.

Hiei was keenly aware of how odd he was now acting, but a strange presence lingered in his thoughts. "You're lying, you couldn't really care a bout a demon- its just pity!" He spat. "I don't need your pity!" He flinched as he said the last word- most likely as another piece of metal came out of him.

Shera stopped at looked at him, an odd look on face. "Why can't you just accept that someone might actually want to help just for the sake of doing it?" She asked, removing another shard. "We are capable of looking out for others."

He grunted loudly. "Look at me." He said.

Shera looked up in time to see him undo his headband. Her eyes widened for a moment.

His Jagaan glared at the girl in unison with his normal eyes. "Now tell me if you still feel the same way."

She flared up slightly. "Hiei," she implored. "It doesn't make a difference. I look at you and still, all I see is you." She finished, removing another piece of shrapnel.

"Me?" He replied. "You don't know me; you don't know the things I've done." He told her darkly.

"What I know is what you've done her and now, the past doesn't matter- and you need to accept that." With that, she removed the last piece and cleaned the wounds.

Hiei sit there, silent, as she wrapped a bandage around his midsection. He then clamped a hand on her shoulder.

"Hiei?" she gasped.

"Tell me the truth, why are you here?" He asked, his eyes taking on a dull glint.

"I told you." She snapped back.

"I don't believe you, tell me the real truth?" He felt detached as he spoke. He pulled her closed to his face. "Its pity, isn't it- pity for the pore injured demon?"

She looked away. "Why can't you see," She started, looking back at him. "It's because of you- Hiei, I lo—"

He cut her off by capturing her lips in his own. The girl gasped in surprise, but the heat her gave off, and intensity of the action calmed her some. He released her lips, traveled down toward the crook of her neck, where he grazed his teeth softly over her smooth pale skin. She gasped, half out of fear and half out of a confusing mixture of emotions she felt.

The collar of her dress slipped open slightly as Hiei left a trail of feverish kissed. The fire demon was no longer working on logic, but a strange uncontrollable hunger within him. Logic and self-restraint had abandoned him now, only his urges and insecurities remained.

Then, the two fell forward, with him above her. He ran a hand along her hips and continued to kiss her. She trembled at the touch of his hand through the soft fabric of her dress. It was then, that she knew that she could accept him.

But something clicked in the recesses of his hazed over mind, he could feel her trembling. He looked down at her, seeing the mix of pear and lust- a lust he had imposed on her. "n-no," He thought in his mind. "I'm just like those soldiers, I forced her into this, how could I be so horrible." He thought bitterly. Shame now attacked his heart and mind.

Shera's thoughts were suddenly filled with confusion as she watched him retreat back from her. He slid out of bid and fumbled about, trying to grab his coat.

She sat up, her hair mussed slightly and a dark flush across her pale cheeks, stray looks of reddish-brown hung over face. "Hiei?" she spoke timidly. Her heart seemed to break in two. "Why are you doing this?" She exclaimed in a shaky voice. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I can't blame you; I'm just a skinny little runt anyway." She cried out, tears streaming down her face.

Hiei stopped, looking at her crying form. "No, Shera, don't cry." He pleaded, making uneven steps towards her and falling into her- sending them both up against the headboard. He looked at her, right into her eyes, while all the emotions within him battled for control. He cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have imposed myself on you, forgive me." He spoke, his words reaching the girl amidst the emotional chaos. "Don't say that; don't let yourself be control by your own self loathing." He spoke erratically through sobs.

He licked the tears away from her cheeks and jaw. He trembled slightly as he pulled her form into his arms. She then felt warm droplets hit her shoulder. She lifted herself back up to be eye to eye with. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then looked back her. "You're perfect." He said.

"Hiei," she began as she wrapped an arm around his neck. "You held it all in for long, all the hurt and the pain." She continued. "I know what it's like, to ware a mask for the rest of the world, let me ease it." She finished speaking- tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran her hands through his dark black plumes of hair.

She kissed his forehead, just above the Jagaan, and ran her free hand down his back.

"I'm so tired." Hiei finally spoke. His whole body felt like iron. "Please just stay here with me." She pleaded with her.

"Of course." She replied, watching him slip out of their embrace and rest his head in her lap. She snaked her fingers into sleek black hair and rubbed his scalp softly.

Hiei could tell his was rapidly slipping into darkness. "Shera," He began. "Please just stay here with me, let me live in this moment, with you."

She smiled sweetly, watching him fall asleep, in her lap.

.o.o.o.

Lin stepped out of her house and saw Kuwabara sitting off to the side, alone and looking off into the distant horizon. She approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, a small smile on his face. "Can I join you?" She asked.

He nodded and the girl sat down beside him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked, leaning against him.

"Stars." He replied wistfully.

"I've never seen them." Lin replied. "What are they like?" She then asked.

Kuwabara smiled. "Like distant points of lights, and they twinkle." He replied. "The can be different colors- like red or blue." He added.

Lin put an arm around his as her pointed up at the sky with the other. "And the sky is a dark blue color that goes on forever." He finished, becoming aware of their contact.

"And in the daytime, you can see the sun- it's like a huge ball of fire." He finished.

"It sounds wonderful." Lin replied. "Will this world ever see the sun and stars again?" He asked with a distant tone to no one.

Kuwabara stood up. "It's late, you should get some sleep." He remarked, watching her rise and look him in the eyes. "I don't know when, but somehow, you'll see the sun rise before this is all over."

Lin smiled. "Thank you, so much." She turned and left for the house.

End of Chapter Seventeen

This chapter ended up being pretty long, but it was important to properly get everything across in a certain way. The long delay of this chapter is due to the destruction of the original version. After several redrafts, I finally produced what you have just finished reading.

Please leave some reviews to tell me if you like it or if you have any suggestions.

-Bojack727

I'm dedicating this to Zinic, KuwabaraLover, and "Alter-Of-Wishes".


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Man in the Woods

Chapter Eighteen: The Great Forest

Darkon sat down in his throne, his long blood red cape hung over the sides of the arms. His face was concealed by his hood. "My time in the shadow world has allowed me to grow even stronger then before." He commented. "It is fortuitous that I emerged when I did, as these new troublemakers have arrived."

"Yes my lord, the world will once again cower in fear of your might." Marth replied obediently.

"This fiasco has gone on long enough." Darkon spoke. "Soon, these rebels will be crushed once and for all."

"And what instructions shall I give the men, my lord?" Marth asked obediently.

"Discontinue all acts of aggression against the rebels for now, they may be observed, but not confronted."

"Of course, my lord." The smaller demon bowed and left the chamber.

.o.o.o.

Shera awoke gradually, looking down to see the small fire demon curled up with his head in her lap, reminding her of a cat. He seemed so peaceful now, not like before.

When she first saw him, she had no idea of what kind of person he was, but he had a strange allure to him that she couldn't explain.

Hiei was hard to explain, he was dark and brooding, yet sharp-witted and cultured at times. He seemed to be trying so hard to make everyone see him as a bad person, but his true nature betrayed him. But Hiei had shown that he was carrying a great burden of emotions.

"How long had he been holding these feelings in?" Shera thought silently as she ran a hand through his fine black hair, tweaking the tip of his slightly pointed ears and making his crumble in his sleep.

About thirty more minutes passed till he awoke. Hiei looked up at her and then got back onto his feet. He opted to simply put his black surcoat on. He could feel her watching him as he dressed.

"Hiei?"

"I have to get going." He said and started for the door, but then stopped. "Shera," he began. "Thank you." He said, looking over his shoulder at her.

He then turned around and approached her. He leaned in and kissed her ever so gently, savoring the taste of her lips. Hiei then took her hand and kissed the palm gently. He smiled devilishly, seeing her blush.

"Be careful." Shera replied.

The fire demon nodded and vanished through the doorway.

.o.o.o.

Kuwabara finished off drying his hair and got dressed quickly. He was thankful that he never really needed to shave.

He walked outside and joined Hiei, who was already outside and waiting for him.

The tall human noted that the fire demon seemed different. His posture was straighter and he looked like he had been relieved of a heavy weight.

.o.o.o.

Thorn smiled as he watched his roses grow in the castle's garden. One of the branches grew out towards him to offer him one. He leaned in carefully inspected the perfect red specimen, the pedals the same color as his hair.

Thorn heard steps. "Forgive me, Sir." One of the servants began. "But I have urgent news for you."

Thorn turned to face the other demon as the branch retreated. "Go on."

"Master Ansul is gone," He began. "But he left this note in his chambers." The demon retainer finished, offering a folded piece of paper to Thorn.

Thorn frowned. "He means to go seek revenge," Thorn explained as he read. "For the death of his brother." He added. Thorn tucked the letter into his cloak and sighed.

"What shall we do, sir?"

"Nothing," Thorn answered. "Ansul has declared the right of 'Vendetta' against another demon." He explained. "It would be an insult to his honor for anyone to intercede."

"But sir, he has no hope."

Thorn growled. "You think I don't know that?" He exclaimed. "Ansul and Densil were my comrades in arms; we fought side by side in the War of Turning nine hundred years ago!" He snapped. "We must live every moment as if is our last- till the day we die!"

The other demon backed down.

"Go now, I grow tired of this." He instructed the other demon.

.o.o.o.

It was mid-day as the duo made their way along the deserted path.

"Kuwabara?" The small demon spoke.

The human glanced down at him. "Yeah?"

"Have you remembered more?"

"Yeah," he began. "I can recall the events much better. We had rushed the fortress of that demon guy- Ren."

Hiei nodded. "We would have easily defeated him if he nod used the stone's power." He remarked. "What do you think happened to the others?"

"I don't think that they're here." Kuwabara replied. "I can't feel them."

"Nor can I." Hiei replied, keeping pace with his companion as they moved.

"Hiei, I want to ask you something." Kuwabara began. "Do you hate me for being a human?"

Hiei blanched at the words, not expecting them. He looked away, unable to answer.

"Since I first met you, we've never gotten along- but I respected you, for your strength and for the way you refused to ever give up." Kuwabara explained. "I'd give my life for any of my friends, even you."

Hiei looked at him briefly and then looked back ahead. "You say that now, but are you sure that I'm deserving of such a," He paused. "Such an honor as that?" He finished in an unreadable tone.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a wicked thing who's lived only for his own desires." He answered. "And I'm a demon, the natural enemy of a human." Hiei added.

"I don't care if you're a demon, I know demons who are good people, and I know humans that were evil." He replied.

"Tarukane..." Hiei breathed out the name, recalling the events from three years ago.

"I never hated another human as much as him; what he did to my beloved Yukina was unforgivable."

Hiei flinched slightly, but shook it off.

"I'll never let anyone hurt her ever again." He added. "If I could feel that way about an Ice Demon, then I don't believe that I have to be your enemy." Kuwabara reasoned.

Hiei just laughed, much to the annoyance of his ally. "I'm serious!" Kuwabara snapped.

"No, wait." Hiei interjected. "I'm just surprised that you'd say that, I wasn't expecting it." He admitted. "Things have changed since we were here; I'm going to have to count on you when the trial by fire is upon us." Hiei explained. "I trust you now- I have no other choice than to put my faith in you."

The human was silent.

"Your enemies have always expected nothing from you, but you give them more then they can take. From defeating Byakou in Maze Castle, to overcoming Reisho- against all odds and logic- to mastering the Jigan-Tao." He explained in a thoughtful manner. "You've certainly made me look like an ass when it came to predicting if you'd win or loose." He paused.

"But, I'm not telling you this to make you feel good about yourself; I'm saying this to let you know that if you fail, I won't wait to let Darkon kill you- I'll do it myself." Hiei smiled darkly.

"Thanks, I guess." Kuwabara managed to say in response.

The gesture wasn't obvious, but the two psychics had at last found a common ground, even though they might never actually admit to it.

"Gentlemen," A voice began. "I'm so glad you two could make it."

The two stopped as a cloaked figure landed before them. He pulled back his cloak, revealing brilliant red locks and startling green eyes. "I am the Elder of this land."

Hiei and Kuwabara felt as if they had seen a ghost. "Kurama." They spoke simultaneously.

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

The decision to show Hiei as I did came after a lot of deliberation. I realized that he would not just simply allow himself to succumb to his emotions, it would take a lot longer than that. His defenses had to be worn down heavily enough for him to let someone else into his heart. I hope that everyone feels that I handled this well.

Also, I believe that Hiei and Kuwabara could make a great team, if they could just get along. After all, they are a lot alike is some ways, and they both are psychics and swordsmen.

I've become so attached to these characters that I'll be sad to see them go, but all things must come to an end.

Thank you,

-Bojack727


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Prophesy Revealed

Hiei and Kuwabara: Saga of the Dark World

Chapter Nineteen: The Prophesy Revealed

The man stepped forward and regarded the short, dark haired fire demon and the tall, red haired human. He smiled, the sunlight shimmering radiantly in his brilliant green eyes. "Welcome to these sacred lands, no violence may be permitted here." He explained. "My name is Francis." He said, introducing himself with a bow. "Please follow me." He said, motioning them to go after him.

The human and demon looked perplexed, but proceeded after him.

"He looks like Kurama." Kuwabara remarked to his companion as they followed behind the red haired stranger.

"How is it that no violence is permitted here?" Hiei asked, after a few moments of silence passed.

"These lands are blessed by powerful positive-energy totems, those with violent intentions cannot pass through the barrier." He explained. "Many demons would love to be able to penetrate this sanctuary, but that is simply impossible." He finished.

.o.o.o.

The man sat down before them. "I could tell for some time now that both of you would come to this land to seek me out." He explained.

They were all gathered in a clearing in a dark forest. Tall massive trees hung over them and caused the light to shine down in sporadic patches.

"How can trees and plants grow here?" Kuwabara asked.

He smiled. "This land is protected from the poison of Darkon's presence, much like an oasis in a desert." The Red Haired man explained, gesturing towards the forestry around them.

"I assume you have been here long enough to see the problem that befalls this land?" He asked, receiving a nod from the pair. "Darkon is a powerful creature and he rules this world with absolute power and authority." The Forest Elder explained.

"After effortlessly destroying the humans' society, he raised a powerful army to maintain control of the world. Everything that had existed before this age was destroyed and the planet was remade to be he place that you now see." The Elder paused.

"And with the help of four powerful demon generals, he led these armies in a non-stop war against all remaining humans." He paused.

"Ansul the Ice Master"

"Densil the Fire Master"

"Marth the Psychic Master"

"Thorn the Rose Master"

He then motioned for them to take a seat in a pair of chair that seemed to suddenly grow up from soil, beneath them. They sat down as he spoke again.

"The Fire Master Densil was killed by you." He spoke, pointing at Hiei. "And the Ice Master Ansul- his brother- was defeated by the mage named Rain." He explained.

"The Ice Master was the brother of the one I killed?" Hiei asked darkly.

The Redhead nodded.

Kuwabara sensed a tenseness pass through the fire demon for a moment, but then it seemed to vanish just as fast.

"I cannot help you defeat Darkon and his minions, but I know a way to end the plague that attacks this world." The Elder explained. "My powers can destroy the magic that blankets the world."

Kuwabara brightened up at these words, recalling the promise he made to Lin. "Then all that remains is to—"

The Kurama look-alike smiled broadly. "to shatter the centuries-old barrier, storm the gates of the most fortified castle in existence, fight your way through an army, and kill a god." He finished.

Kuwabara stood up and smiled. "Sounds fun!"

.o.o.o.

Marth watched the cards being shuffled and then spread out on the table.

"Well, what do they say?" He demanded.

"Patience, you cannot rush this." The cloaked figure replied. "Reading cards is a delicate procedure that requires skill and time." He explained in a matter-of-factly tone.

The demon looked down at the table, glaring at the neatly set out cards, frowning.

The cloaked figure turned over the first card. "Two of swords," He remarked. "Then they both will be here soon. He then turned over the next card. "Wind- they will move fast." He then turned over another card. The image was of a bolt of lightning striking a stone tower. "Destruction- this means that they will bring much violence with them." He explained.

But then, a gust of wind blew threw the room and knocked only the remaining cards onto the floor. "Most unusual!" The Cloaked figure remarked as he and Marth turned to look down at the cards.

Marth watched him retrieve the cards, one at a time. He held up a card that showed a skeletal knight on a horse. "Death, but who's?" He asked.

"What does that mean?" Marth asked in irritation.

"The order was upset, I can no longer say as to who these cards apply to."

Marth snorted. "Fool, I have more urgent matters to attend to."

"Marth, wait, you forgot your card!"

The Demon turned around and picked up one of the cards still on the table, from a different row.

The Fool.

The Demon hissed and left the room.

The Cloaked figure then looked down at the remaining cards. One showed a figure crying near a grave. "Anguish?" He remarked. He then looked at another card.

The image of a Crescent Moon turned towards toward a setting sun and diminishing stars. It lay atop a card that showed an hourglass. "The final—"

.o.o.o.

A cold wave shot through Kuwabara and fell onto his knees, growing pale. "The Final Ascension of Darkness." He spoke mechanically.

.o.o.o.

-End of Chapter 19-

The next chapter will wrap up "Act 4", and then all that will be left is "Act 5"

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think.

-Bojack727


	20. Chapter Twenty: Revenge

Hiei and Kuwabara: Saga of the Dark World

Chapter 20: Revenge

.o.o.o.

"What did you just say?!" The Forest Elder asked as he and Hiei rushed over to the fallen human.

"The Final Ascension of Darkness over Time." He spoke. "What does this mean?" He then asked.

The Elder looked up. "This is as I feared; he means to use the Light Jump Stone's powers to spread his chaos energy through all of time and space." He explained. "The Great Darkness- Universal Entropy."

Hiei stood up. "We need to get back to the village now, so that you can find the second human key to break through the barrier around the castle."

"Yes, of course." The Redhead nodded. He then placed a hand reassuringly on Kuwabara's shoulder. "Listen, this isn't the end, there may just be a chance to stop this." He explained to him.

Kuwabara looked up at him.

"But you must believe in yourself."

The two stood up and joined Hiei for the journey back to the town.

.o.o.o.

Rain watched as his brother stood up- of his own power- and turned to face him. "At last, I'm ready to fight once again."

"Garland, what shall we do?" Rain asked.

The taller of the brothers kneeled down to look him in the eyes, placing a hand on his shoulder. "All we can." He replied. "We have to try and help them stop the Dark Lord once and for all." He added.

Rain nodded, looking at his brother hand on his shoulder, chestnut-colored skin contrasting with the almost ivory-color of his own. "Then, I will help you."

"Are you sure?" Garland asked.

Rain stood up and smiled at him, trying his hardest to sound strong. "As long you are at my side, I know I can strong enough for you."

.o.o.o.

Lin looked out the window, seeing the three figures in the distance. Kuwabara and Hiei appeared to be being followed by a figure of medium-height with red hair. She watched as the stranger pointed in a particular direction and the three of them set out towards the area.

"Father! Sis!" She shouted. "They're back." She added.

Both Bohen and Shera joined her to see what she was looking at.

.o.o.o.

"What do you guys want?" He asked the three figures before him.

The Forest Elder smiled. "It is quiet simple; you will be the 2nd human key to open the energy barrier around the castle." He explained.

Kuwabara sighed, viewed the image of the human youth. The eerie thing was how looked so much like Yusuke. The main difference the strange European slant to his appearance, leaving him fair skinned with blond hair.

"Hey, what's your name?" Kuwabara asked briskly.

"Cassius." He replied.

"I've seen you around here, have you been following us?" Kuwabara asked.

Cassius cleared his throat. "When you arrived, I felt something- as if someone had walked over my grave, so to speak."

Hiei smiled. "Well then, it seems that you shall be going on a little journey with us soon." He informed him.

Cassius paled at the declaration. "B-but, it could be dangerous!" He wailed.

Kuwabara twitched, thinking that he was not exactly like Urimeshi.

.o.o.o.

Lin and the others gathered in the clearing in the middle of town to greet the returning spirit detectives, now joined by a red haired man and a nervous-looking blond haired boy.

As expected, Lin cheerfully attached herself to Kuwabara and fawned over his every word.

Shera silently acknowledged Hiei, hoping that the fire demon could pick up on the affection that she felt for him. She watched his soften suddenly, and sighed feeling him return the gesture through the link. She smiled at the inner warmth that she was picking up from him.

Kuwabara fished around his coat pockets and pulled out a camera. "Wow, I did bring it after all." He spoke as he held it up; Lin looked on curiously as she held onto his other arm.

"Everyone, gather round, group picture!" He explained.

After a few moments of explanation and some awkward shuffling around, everyone was gathered together. Kuwabara set the camera down on a stood and joined the others for the photograph.

He snapped a few more pictures- including one of Lin standing beside him as he snapped it from an outstretched arm and one of a blushing Shera and Hiei who sported a look of complete apathy.

Garland smiled for a picture; Rain standing close to him and smiling nervously.

.o.o.o.

Hiei sat outside, behind the house. He looked on into the barren horizon, suddenly sensing a familiar feminine presence. He felt her rap her arms around him from behind and ease into his form.

"Hiei, when this ends, will you leave?"

He had been afraid of this question inevitably presenting itself. He was silent he considered what to say. Could he turn away from the life he lived in his world? Still, he now had a connection to this world.

"I don't know." He spoke, his words fading back into the silence around them. "I'm trouble, you deserve better then me." He then added.

She shifted around to his side and moved his face to look at her and gently kissed him, her lips softly touching his. "You're just what I've been waiting for." She told him.

He smiled, looking at her unassumingly.

She stood and turned from him, his gaze looked back into the horizon, but this time his lips curved into a smile.

.o.o.o.

Thorn looked up at the painting on the wall, the image of himself, Marth, and the Fire and Ice Brothers. He smiled briefly, and then left the gallery.

The Rose Master entered his chambers once again. He looked at a small table that was adorned with four small statues. He frowned and reached forward to overturn one of them. The small stone figure fell, but something else happened, the statue next to it had apparently been leaning against it, as it fell over as well.

"As I feared." He spoke

.o.o.o.

Hiei smiled to himself as Shera stood up to rejoin the others inside.

"H-Hiei, I see you have remained in good spirits." Spoke a deep voice.

The Fire demon spun around to face the form of a slouched figure. White locks hung over the blue skin of his face; a pair of lips curving into a familiar cruel smile.

Hiei began to advance, but was halted when the figure's cloak slid back- almost of its own will- revealing a single arm holding a terrified girl against him.

"I am Ansul II the Ice Master, born of the seventh family of the Gemini Demon Clan," He spoke methodically. "Son of Lord Ansul-et-Densil and brother of Densil II the Fire Master." He spoke, as he looked at the small demon before him.

"By the ancient rights of Vendetta, I have come to seek my due revenge against the one who has wronged me. You- as a demon of some class must be familiar with what I speak of?" He asked.

Hiei scowled and became still. "If you wish for revenge, then enact it upon me." He replied uneasily.

Kuwabara and the others ran outside to see them.

"Shera?!" Lin exclaimed.

"What is going on?" Bohen called out.

Rain gripped Garland's hand. "Shera?!" The taller brother yelled.

Ansul smiled. "Good, an audience." He remarked, shaking slightly.

"Hiei, when my brother and I were born- we were placed under the opposing signs of Fire and Ice, we were twins, but we were masters of different arts. Densil was a part of me, and I of him, killing him robbed me of half of my own life," He paused.

"But fate was cruel enough to let me live through my disgrace- honor now can only be achieved through my death, and when I die, my brothers soul will be at peace." He explained. "But for now, I remain alive and suffer."

Hiei watched tears slide down Shera's face. "Damnit, let her go, she has no part of this!" He exclaimed. "I accept the responsibility of Densil's death and will bear the punishment." He offered in an attempt to appease the Ice Master. Ansul was weakened, yet he still easily had the power to snap Shera like a twig.

"How noble," Ansul spoke wistfully, looking down at Shera. "She is an innocent in all of this, but in this world, it is the innocent who must suffer for the sins of the wicked." He explained. "As my last act, I declare that you will understand the pain I endure every moment that I am alive- both in my body and in my soul."

"No—" Hiei interjected.

Kuwabara paled, sensing what was about to happen.

"This misery, while brief, has shown me what is to live at these humans do- in fear and loathing- and I want to die now." He frowned. "I must escape this punishment that is upon me for what I have done, but you must also be punished as well."

"Hiei. . ." Shera whispered in a trembling voice.

A sad look passed over Ansul's face. "Learn the fate of those who are left behind!" He screamed as tears ran freely down his face. His energy flared up and an unseen force surged through Shera- the girl cried out and went limp. Ansul's knees buckled and he fell down, the girl slipping from his grip as he fall down face forward.

Hiei lunged forward and caught her as she fell. He then turned as Ansul lifted his head up slightly and looked up at him. "Suffer and endure; know the pane of living in death yet be unable to release yourself." He spoke, his last words as he died- slipping into darkness.

Hiei turned to look into Shera's eyes. "I'm sorry." He spoke as he ran a hand through her hair.

Lin broke into tears and Kuwabara held her.

Garland cradled Rain as the smaller cried out.

Bohen stood, silent and motionless.

Somewhere in the sky, above the smog cover, amidst the immeasurable vastness of space- a star faded away.

We have come full circle.

.o.o.o.

-End of Chapter 20-


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: The Gates of Darkness

Hiei and Kuwabara: Saga of the Dark World

Chapter 21: The Gates of Darkness

.o.o.o.

Ansul's power flared up dramatically and Hiei sensed it go into Shera, lashing out at her soul and shattering it.

The Ice Master lost grip of the human female and fell to the ground. Hiei caught Shera, just in time to hear Ansul's parting words.

"Suffer and endure."

Hiei looked down at her, his face unreadable as he looked into her distant gaze. "I'm sorry, it should have been me." He told her as held her.

His eyes widened as she looked upwards, attempting to see him as her vision grew fuzzy. "No, you must live," She spoke weakly and she placed a hand up on his cheek. "There are still others who need you, in this world and your own."

The others moved around them, but it seemed meaningless as they both now seemed to exist in their own world.

Shera looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for making me feel happy, even if only for a little while." She spoke. "Everything we've had has meant so much and you must see that there is goodness in you."

Hiei trembled and sighed. "I promise I'll stop Darkon, somehow." He spoke, feigning calmness.

"Thank you." Shera smiled at him and her eyes closed. He noted that her hair had come undone and hung down loosely. He pulled his own headband off and tide up her hair with it. He then reached down and took her light blue ribbon and rapped it around the scabbard of his sword.

"No! No!" Lin screamed hysterically.

Kuwabara grabbed hold of her by the wrist and restrained her by pulling her against him. "Garland, get Rain out of here!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "He doesn't need to see any more of this!"

Garland nodded and easily scoped up his diminutive brother up and left with him

"Hiei?" Kuwabara asked gravely.

The small demon turned to face him, cradling Shera's body in his arms. All three of his eyes seemed to stare into the human's soul. "Soon." He replied and walked away.

Kuwabara lead Lin back into the house.

.o.o.o.

Hiei left the room where he had placed Shera's body. With some reluctance, he joined the others in the front of the house.

"Hiei?" Kuwabara began, the others shifted their glanced towards the small fire demon as well.

"I'm going outside, I want to be alone." He announced simply, and left the others.

Kuwabara watched him vanish, while Lin sunk her head between her shoulders.

Garland leaned against the wall, looking off to the side, while Rain simply sat down on a chair and stared at the floor.

"What do we do now?" Garland asked.

"I don't know," Kuwabara answered. "We have a lot to worry about now, we should probably burry—" He cut himself off, before finishing the sentence.

Lin trembled at the words.

"Kuwabara."

The human looked up to see the Forest Elder looking at him. "We must make our move soon, I hope you understand."

Kuwabara nodded.

"This night will be the last chance we will have to rest before we embark upon the great battle that lies ahead of us." The Elder explained.

.o.o.o.

Thorn watched the soldiers carry the body into the chamber and set it down across the stone slab. He pulled back the shroud. "Ansul. . ."

Thorn then looked at the far wall. "The wheels are in motion now and they cannot be stopped."

.o.o.o.

"I should have known he would do that." Marth remarked. "He's gone and brought them upon us." He complained. "But I am not afraid. Let the humans come and give us their worst!"

He then turned to look out into the horizon, as if expecting the enemy to appear at any moment. He smiled evilly in anticipation.

.o.o.o.

Hiei sat up on the roof of the house, looking off into the horizon. He sense the approach of a familiar energy. "What do you want, Kuwabara?" Hiei asked.

Kuwabara sat down beside him. "It all happened so fast, but I am sorry." He spoke. The demon made no move to respond. "I know what it's like to loose someone important to you, my dad died when I was a little kid. . . It was really hard for me."

"I never even got to see if I did care for her or not." Hiei replied suddenly. "I think I did in a way. But fate has conspired against me, yet again."

The demon then turned to look Kuwabara in the eyes. "Kuwabara, would you give your life for these people- strangers you hardly even know?"

The human looked at him seriously. "This world is full of evil, and I know that somehow, what will happen here is bigger then any one person- even any single world." Kuwabara answered. "And I know that I will not allow these people to go one suffering, so yes, I would give my life for them if I knew that it could make things better."

"Good," Hiei replied. "I think I understand all of this now." He added. The fire demon then turned to him and smiled evilly. "Now it is time to make them bleed." He finished.

Kuwabara smiled. "Right on."

.o.o.o.

"It has been foreseen that the humans will come for us." Marth explained to the assembled soldiers around him. "Our centuries of isolation within this fortress will soon come to an end."

The demon soldiers watched their superior as he ascended the stone steps and took his place atop the stone platform. "Destiny is upon all of us. We must not let them succeed. It is not just our lives at stake, but our honor and pride as demons!" He exclaimed to the crowd. "We must stand strong against the human scum!"

The gathered soldiers exploded into thunderous applause and cried out in renewed fervor.

.o.o.o.

Rain and Garland looked at the grave marker and stood silent. Kuwabara was also there, along with Hiei and Lin. Bohen was standing and looking at the grave silently.

Kuwabara silently comforted Lin as she cried.

Hiei frowned for a moment. "I promise I'll make them pay." He thought. "You will be honored before this is over."

"I can't believe she's gone." Lin remarked.

The Forest Elder walked up to the grave and laid a wreath of roses across it. "She's never truly gone, as long as you keep her in your heart."

"He's right." Rain remarked. "We can't let her life be in vain, we have to go on and be the best we can be." He spoke while trying to keep composed. He felt his brother place a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

.o.o.o.

The Forest Elder surveyed the four fighters standing before him.

Kuwabara

Hiei

Rain

Garland

Beside the Elder, stood a nervous looking Cassius.

"All of my research indicates that the barrier will be nullified when Kuwabara and Cassius make contact with it simultaneously." He explained.

"I don't understand any of this." Cassius complained. "I'm no warrior at all, but for some stupid reason, I'm drawn into this." He exclaimed. "No, I won't do it!" He yelled, trying to back away.

"It's time to stop thinking of yourself and see the big picture."

Cassius whipped around to see the small fire demon glaring at him. "What?!" He exclaimed.

Kuwabara noticed him glowing with a strange energy, almost as if it was set off by his fear. "He does have some kind of power!" Kuwabara thought to himself.

"He's right; you have to think of what these demons have done to us, what they've been doing to our people." Garland reassured him. "You have to be brave and find the strength to do this!"

Cassius gulped at the statement. "The demons are ruining our lives, but I don't see how I can help you guys. . ." He paused. "But, I'll try."

Kuwabara was busy thinking about the upcoming battle, when someone spoke his name softly. He turned and saw the tall dark haired girl standing beside him. "Lin?"

"Can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

.o.o.o.

She looked downward as she spoke, her eyes concealed by the shadow of her hair. "Good luck." She told him in a shaky voice and wiped her eyes.

Kuwabara held her for a time. "It's alright, I'm scared too." He told her.

She blinked. "But why would someone as powerful as you be frightened?" She asked.

"Nothing is certain, and I'm not crazy enough to think I'm invincible." He replied. He then let her go and stepped back. He was dressed in his regular pants, but he was wearing the tight black turtleneck that he had worn under his jacket when he got there.

Kuwabara smiled. "But I do have faith."

Lin wiped away her tears after a moment. "Then so do I." She replied with a smile and walked up to him. She surprised him with a quick kiss on the cheek and then left him alone.

.o.o.o.

The group stood before an immense barrier of white energy.

The Forest Elder walked forward and turned around to face the group. "It is time."

Kuwabara and Cassius approached the barrier and extended their hands towards it slowly and methodically.

"On the count of three." The Forest Elder began.

"1- 2- 3!"

A large hole split open on the barrier when the two stuck their hands into it.

And with that, the group descended into the inner depths of Darkon's fortress, painfully aware that they were being watched.

.o.o.o.

-End of Chapter 21-

This is it! From here on out, it's no holds bars. Hiei and Kuwabara will begin their descent into the belly of the beast. What dangers lye ahead of them? Can they successfully defeat the demons once and for all?

Stay tuned for the next chapter: "Swords and Psyches"

-Bojack727


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: Swords and Psyches

Hiei and Kuwabara: The Saga of the Dark World

Chapter 22: Swords and Psyches

.o.o.o.

The energy shield split open and the group of rebels rushed through it.

"Stay close to us!" Kuwabara instructed Cassius. The other human nodded in response

They stopped at the entrance of the fortress. All eyes looked up at the massive doors that stood before them. The structure was massive and its walls and towers rose up into noxious clouds of fog.

"What now?" Garland remarked. "How do we get through these, I doubt they'll just open the doors and usher us on in.

"I think they'll do just that." Hiei remarked darkly. "They're expecting us, they know of everything we've done up to this point.

Then, as if on cue, the massive metal doors began to rubble and the sound of machinery could be heard as they slowly opened outwards.

Everyone stepped back as the huge doors swung open. Then, after a few moments, they took a few hesitant steps forward and peered into what seemed like pitch-blackness. "Enough of this!" Hiei snapped and rushed into the fortress.

"Show yourselves, you cowards!" He exclaimed as the others raced to catch up with him.

Once they were all inside the fortress the doors swung shut behind them. Rain turned around and cried out. "Is this a trap?"

"FOOLS!" Exclaimed a voice in the darkness.

Everyone stepped back towards one another, until they were all back-to-back and facing outwards.

"Did you actually believe that you would prevail over us?" The voice asked. "A thousand years of warfare has made us powerful beyond your most terrifying nightmares!"

"All you have achieved with this gesture is a death sentence!" The voice added. "Now, watch we will cast the light down upon you as you prepare to die!"

Everyone flinched as the room was suddenly flooded with light and shielded their eyes. Eventually, Kuwabara looked upwards and saw a massive chandelier high above them, adorned with thousands of candles- all emitting a faint red glow.

"Welcome gentlemen." Marth remarked as he appeared standing against the rails of a balcony, looking down on them. Two curving stairways fed out from the same wall.

"I see you came in force." He remarked as he looked down at them and laughed madly. He then snapped his finger.

Everyone looked around frantically as rows of doors on both side opened and soldiers flooded out of them; soon surrounding them.

"Fools, let's see how you like this!" He exclaimed.

.o.o.o.

Darkon watched the events unfolding before him in the looking glass. The fortress was being invaded and it looked like a war was going on- which, in many ways, there was.

"Hmm. . ." He thought as he sat in his massive throne

.o.o.o.

Marth watched the humans finding off wave after wave of demon soldiers. He knew that the soldier could not stop them and eventually, they'd all be wiped out. However, he had planned this- as it would serve to ware them down when he descended to finish them off.

"I don't need that fool, Thorn, any way!" He thought. "I'll kill them all myself!" He thought.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

He looked down and saw that the small demon was looking up at him. "And what do you want?" He asked mockingly.

"For you to die!" He yelled and fired off a blast of black energy- but it simply bounced off of something before him.

"A force field!" Hiei spoke.

Kuwabara threw another soldier away and walked over to where his comrade stood. "I'll take care of him." He informed the small fire demon.

Hiei nodded and stepped back.

By now, the soldiers were pulling out- having suffered hundred upon hundreds of casualties. But Marth just laughed.

"Human, what do you presume to do me that he could not?" He asked dangerously.

"THIS!" Kuwabara yelled. "Super Rei-Ken!" He yelled and threw his sword right at Marth.

Marth gasped as his passed through the shield and hit him, causing a massive explosion. "AHHHH." Came the scream through the smoke and ashes.

Kuwabara leapt through the air and onto the balcony. "I'm not done with you!" He exclaimed.

The others rushed up the stairs after him.

.o.o.o.

Kuwabara landed on his feet nimbly and looked up, forming another spirit sword in his hand. "Marth!" He called out.

Just then, the floor beneath him gave way as light shown up from below. Kuwabara plunged into the glow.

"Kuwabara!" Heie yelled, as he rushed up after him. But a sphere of light formed around him and he vanished.

"Where'd they go?" Garland exclaimed.

"To face their destiny." The Forest Elder replied. He then turned to the three humans. "I think it would be best if you remained here, while I go to do what I came here for."

The Elder then proceeded to depart from the scene.

The three humans simply stood there silently.

"Come on!" Garland then exclaimed.

.o.o.o.

Kuwabara landed in a cloud of dust in a dark area. He rolled over and eventually got back onto his feet. "W-where am I. . .?" He thought. Then, he felt a strange sensation and leapt to the side, just as s strange glowing blade passed by.

"So, you are a psychic after all." Marth remarked as he turned to face Kuwabara. "And to answer your question- we are in the catacombs of this fortress." Marth explained gingerly as he walked out into the open. "I think this is a rather fitting place for you to meet your final end."

"You are very confident about winning." Kuwabara replied. "But you shouldn't put so much trust in your own powers- I think you're not nearly as strong as you want other to believe."

Marth just laughed. "Don't put me in with those other two failures, they were the weakest of the four of us- I am leagues above them." He informed the human. "You haven't even begun to see the full extent of my true power."

Kuwabara threw off his jacket and stepped forward, forming his Reiken. "Well then, what do you say we put those words to the test, eh?"

Marth held up his hand and something unseen struck Kuwabara suddenly, sending him into the far wall. "Telekinesis!" He thought to himself as he tried to get back onto his feet, only to be sent flying when another blast hit the wall and sent him flying to the ground.

Marth grinned when he saw that Kuwabara was now standing out in the open. "So, you've accepted that you can't win, very wise, it will be much quicker now." He announced as he fired another psychic blast at him.

Kuwabara form his Reiken suddenly and swung it into the blast. Raw energy crackled around him as the two powers struggled for dominance. Then, Kuwabara sent it flying back at Marth.

The demon leapt out of the way in time to miss the blast, but as he turned to look back at where Kuwabara had been- he saw that he was no longer there. "What the, but he was—" He then looked up in time to see Kuwabara launch himself right into him.

The powerful tackle sent him crashing through a stone pillar. "Damn him!" He swore as he skidded across the ground momentarily and then leapt back up onto his feet. He saw that the human was charging him with his energy sword in hand.

Marth formed a sword of his own out of pure energy and deflected the attack. He had to move fast to avoid the second one, forming another sword to counter the humans duel spirit swords.

Kuwabara growled as the Demon just managed to counter every move he made at him. They were grid locked!

After a few minutes of sword play, Marth glided backwards, away from Kuwabara.

"Coward!" The human called out.

Marth dispensed with his swords. "I can see that it would be a waist of time to fight you like this, so I'll show you another one of my specialties." He offered to the enraged human.

Marth held up his hand and his form seemed to divide into countless doubles, till the encircled Kuwabara.

"What is this?" Kuwabara exclaimed as he looked around.

"I call this technique, the 'Façade of Despair', what do you think?" All of the forms asked, eerily speaking in unison. "Now, watch this next part, you'll love it!" They all exclaimed.

Kuwabara was then battered by round after round of energy blasts, till smoke and dust fill the vicinity.

But then, a spirit sword plunged into the chest of the one of the duplicates, then another was impaled by one, and then another.

The real Marth stumbled back as his doubles were being systematically killed off. He clutched his chest. Expanding his own energy to make the life-like duplicates had the downside of harming him to some small extent. He gasped as the remaining imposters faded away. "Gaghhh!" He cried out as he staggered back. He then looked up at the smoking, battered form of the human before him.

Kuwabara smiled and formed another sword in his hand. "You'll have to do better then that!"

Marth stood back up. "You filthy piece of human garbage, you dare to insult me!" He yelled. "I'll show you something better, alright, how about this!" He screamed as he held up both hands and unleashed bolts of pure dark energy."

"This is real power, demon-energy!" Marth said to him venomously.

Kuwabara was taken off-guard by the effect of this attack, it was much stronger and brutal then the other attacks. His spirit sword vanished as he was knocked back by the attack.

Kuwabara was forces to retreat for the moment and vanished into the darkness.

Marth stopped his attack; he became silently and focused his powers and finding where his enemy was. "I know you're here somewhere, you can't hide forever- I can feel your thoughts- I know everything that passes through that mind of yours." He announced as he walked about.

"I'm a psychic too, so you're shielding won't work on me- I will find you." He then paused. "But maybe I'd prefer it if you came to me." He remarked. He turned and faced the direction that Kuwabara had run.

"Human, do you know what we're going to do when we've defeated you and the rest of the rebels once and for all?" He asked. "I'll tell you, we're going to use the power of the Light Jump Stone to spread out across all the realities- and reign supreme!" He exclaimed. "But that doesn't seem to be enough to rile you, is it?" He asked.

Marth laughed. "You're very careless with your thoughts, I can reed you like a book- there's someone special to you- where your from, isn't there?" He asked with a smile. "A short girl with blue hair and red eyes, am I right?" He added.

Marth looked around; he could tell that he was getting to the human. He formed a different type of energy sword, this one made of a dark crackling power. "When I'm done with you, I'll make sure that something very bad happens to her, to your sweet little," He paused. "Ice Spirit!"

"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"

Marth leapt back as a massive towering blade of energy came crashing down before him, blasting the floor to rubble.

"What!" Marth gasped.

"Leave Yukina out of this, you asswhole!" Kuwabara screamed as he swung and Marth like a madman.

The demon stumbled back, trying to deflect blow after blow from the human. "How can he just keep getting stronger and stronger!" He thought as he narrowly avoided a decapitating blow- which cleaved straight through a pillar instead.

Kuwabara bolted over to where Marth stood and hammered his sword down against the demon's blade. The two weapons crackled and burst with pure energy as the two of them pressed forward.

Marth strained, putting more power into his attack, but the human now matched him perfectly. His muscles strained as his body began to ache and Kuwabara's sword was actually causing his own weapon to burn his hands.

Kuwabara strained agonizingly with his spirit sword as he battled against Marth, he was really putting everything he had into this fight, and even some power that he didn't even know he had. Sweat ran down his face as his muscles strained.

The demon hissed as the blades pushed towards him. "Damn you!" He screamed as he put more and more power into his attack, but Kuwabara simply matched him move for move.

Then, there was an explosion and the two fighters were sent backwards. Marth gasped, recoiling from having his own power turned on him.

"No, how can this be happening, my whole body feels like it's on fire!" He screamed. "What did you do me?" He gasped.

But then, an energy sword impaled him through the chest and drove him into the wall. He was now pinned against the wall by Kuwabara.

"Just go ahead and die now." Kuwabara exclaimed as he pressed the sword in deeper. The demon cried out and grabbed him by the shoulder. Blood ran down his jaw and torso. "Human. . ." He gasped.

Kuwabara looked up in surprise and then stumbled back and fell over. "I did it, I won." He thought out loud.

.o.o.o.

Hiei walked through the halls until he reached a large room where a strange figure sat in a throne.

The tall red-haired demon looked down at him and smiled. "Welcome, Hiei."

The small fire demon smiled back up at him.

(- End of Chapter 22 -)

.o.o.o.

Damn, that has to be the longest chapter I've posted in this epic story. At a little over 2300 words and almost 8 pages, it's huge by my standards. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this, especially KuwabaraLover. (Come on, review my story- please.)

Bojack727Ruling asped. recn explosion and the two fighters were sent backwards. st Marth, hge ed him move for move.o rubble.

its, but...8


	23. Chpter TwntyThree: Roses and Revelations

As this epic story draws to a close, so much is going through my mind right now. But one thing is for certain, this story will not be the end. The last three years have been a hell of a ride for me, and hopefully for you as well. I look forward to many more years of adventure and enjoyment.

Thank you all so much, this has meant so much to me. I can't tell you all enough how much you've done for me. Knowing that this work has succeeded in bringing enjoyment to others is a wonderful feeling.

Thank you,

Bojack727

.o.o.o.

HIEI & KUWABARA: SAGA OF THE DARK WORLD

Chapter Twenty-Three: Of Roses and Revelations

.o.o.o.

Hiei looked up impassively at the taller demon seated before him. He was brown-skinned with a large mane of red hair that ran down his back. Hiei silently noted his tired, sad look.

The demon looked over at him and began to speak, still sitting down. "I am Thorn of the Rose Clan, and the 2nd General to Lord Darkon." He announced mechanically in a labored tone. "I imagine you must be here to kill me?" He asked emotionlessly.

Hiei was taken back by the bluntness. "If that's the way you see it, then yes- I have come to kill you."

Thorn stood up. "Well then, you'd better go on and get it over with." He remarked and walked over to where Hiei stood. He looked down at the shorted demon. "Go on and kill me then." He added.

Hiei stepped back and drew his sword and pointed it at him. "Fool, do you have a death wish!"

"No." Thorn replied.

"Then fight me!" Hiei yelled out.

Thorn shook his head. "No, I refuse to fight you, so you can go on and kill me now."

Hiei became silent and stepped back. "Coward, you refuse to fight me, why won't you face me, have you no honor?" He demanded.

Thorn smiled at him. "I do not fear death, I just long for it now."

"You bastard!" Hiei exclaimed. "How dare you do this to me, how dare you insult me by refusing my challenge."

"How have I insulted you?" Thorn asked.

Hiei growled. "I seek revenge for something that was done to me- I seek a payment for being wronged!"

Thorn shook his head. "I can't give you that, killing me won't bring her back," Thorn answered. "But I am deeply sorry for your loss." He added and turned to go sit back down in his seat.

Hiei lowered his sword. "Then this is pointless, killing a defenseless enemy has no honor." He spoke gravely.

Thorn nodded. "I think that we are even- the girl was taken from you, but I have lost two friends because of you."

"Why are you even saying this?" Hiei asked. "You're a demon, you know the way it goes." He added. "All of die one day, but at least your friends died in battle- mine was taken from me, torn from this life with no crimes but—"

"But Being innocent." Thorn finished. "The gentle and pure will always be trampled under the wheels of tyranny of war- that is the way of this life." Thorn went on.

"But it's wrong!" Hiei snapped.

Thorn frowned. "Every single part of this life of ours is wrong from the day we are born- all living things are destined to suffer and make others suffer!"

"And you believe this?" Hiei asked.

"I want to believe in something better then this, that there is more to life then endless war and suffering- that we can do more then hate one another." Thorn replied. "I want to believe in a perfect world."

Hiei shook his head. "My world is not much better then this one."

"I used the stone to see the other worlds, to find one where everything was perfect and we all loved one another; where no one ever wanted for anything or ever had to feel sadness or grief."

Hiei sheathed his sword. "And did you find such a place?" He asked as a wave of unease passed through him.

Thorn shook his head. "No, that world only exists in our hearts and minds."

Hiei looked at the other demon, waves of unfamiliar emotions crashing against the shores of his inner self. "I'm sorry for you then."

Thorn smiled weekly. "I sympathize with you, loosing a loved one is hard." He paused. "But you must go on."

He nodded. "You can do something; you can stop fighting and start over." He explained, sympathy replacing the jaded hate in him.

Thorn smiled. "I see you have become close with that human." He remarked. "I'm glad that you're different."

"Different then what?" Hiei asked suddenly.

Thorn leaned forward. "Different from this world's version of you."

.o.o.o.

Kuwabara gasped for air as head stopped spinning. The stand off had been intense, but in the end it was like the power between them blew a- well a fuse for a lack of a better word. The power between them gave out, and luckily, Marth got the lot of it.

"All that power," He gasped. "It all surged into him; it must have literally burned him out." He added, managing to get back up and catch his breath.

But then, something snaked around his neck and locked onto him. "You!" He gasped as the Demon put him in a death grip.

Kuwabara crained his neck up and looked up at the demon. His eyes and mouth were bleeding a strange seeping black blood as he looked down at him.

"If I can't kill you with my hands, then I'll kill you with my mind and my will!" He screamed. He then pressed the palm of his other hand against Kuwabara's head and the human felt his own mind being invaded.

.o.o.o.

"What do you mean this world's version?" Hiei asked in amazement. Ironically, he'd never considered that there might have been another version of him, even though he had met the alternates for Kurama and Yusuke.

"The Hiei of this world died some time ago, a few hundred years ago if I recall." Thorn informed him. "But he was different, he makes you seem gentle."

"What are you getting at?" Hiei demanded.

"The Ruthless Fire Lord Hiei began a blood feud with a human clan that led to his destruction." Thorn began. "When the war was in full tilt, there were still neutral realms for both humans and demons, and Hiei sought to take their land to expand his empire."

Hiei stood in silence as he listened to the words unfold before him.

"This was however, not the only reason for beginning the conflict." Thorn explained. "This world's Hiei was twisted and vicious, and he was appalled when he learned that these humans and demons had even begun to live together. The most powerful of the humans took a young demon as his wife and they were happily raising a family when he attacked."

"What happened?" Hiei asked uneasily.

While the human leader was away visiting with a neighboring clan, he attacked and killed the entire family- his demon wife, their Halfling children, and the only familial relation to the Human- his sister." Thorn paused. "Then this man, named Kuwabara, returned and found his family and children dead and—"

"Wait!" Hiei screamed. "Did you just say that his name was Kuwabara!"

Thorn nodded. "Yes, and his wife was a small female demon with from the ice tribe...named Yukina"

Hiei wanted to vomit at this piece of information. "Oh my god, he- I- killed her, I killed Yukina?" He gasped. "And who killed 'me'?" He finally asked at length.

"Kuwabara narrowly destroyed you by destroying himself and you in the process."

"AHHH!" Hiei screamed. "How can this happen, he is a reflection of me- could I be capable of this as well!" He exclaimed. He slumped down onto his knees. "I killed them, Yukina, Shizuro, the Kuurime children." He thought. "Is this part of me as well, how different from him am I.

"That Hiei never knew he had a sister, he lacked something that makes you the person you are." Thorn reasoned. "This world's Hiei wore Yukina's Tear Gems around his neck after it was over."

Thorn walked over the far side of the wall and pulled a lever. "Kuwabara killed him in one of the most barbaric, bloody battles I've ever seen- I've never scene anything like ever- he just kept on fighting his way through hundreds of soldiers, like a machine." He paused. "Till he found Hiei and killed him through self-destruction."

Hiei stood up. "No, this can't be who I am; I have the power to make my own future!" He clenched his fist. "Free will is not an illusion- I have a choice!"

Thorn walked over to him. "And what choice is this?" He asked seriously.

Hiei looked up at him and smiled. "To end this once and for all, to stop all this chaos!"

Thorn waved his hand. "Then go, you'll need the help of the human if you hope to stand a chance in this at all."

Hiei turned as a panel opened in the stone wall; he turned to look at Thorn. "Why?"

"Just go." Thorn replied and watched the Demon rush out of the room. He then sat back down in his chair. "Well, all I can do now is wait and hope."

.o.o.o.

Marth's mental assault on Kuwabara was too much for the human. He could feel himself weakening. But somehow, it was worse because it wasn't just he that was losing, but everything that he ever believed in. Now all of his enemies could look upon him and rejoice. Images began to flood his mind.

Musashi: 'I shall overcome you!'

Byakko: 'Come to your death, puny human!'

Giro: 'They say a human will sell his soul to the devil for power, then why not a demon!'

Torukane: 'You can't hurt me, I'm too valuable!'

Toguro: 'Pathetic!'

Reisho: 'Such pretty words, but in the end, all it will win you is a tombstone!'

Elder Toguro: 'Nothing more than a pathetic human who died begging for mercy!'

Seaman: 'I'll show you how useless your code really is!'

Sensui: 'Humans are wicked, it's in their nature to bring suffering and death into the world.'

Kuwabara gasped for air as he felt himself fading, it was too much for him, but then something happened. He saw something different, images of his friends and family.

Yusuke: 'Even you can't give up now, buddy.'

Botan: 'Please, you must be brave.'

Kurama: 'Surrender is out of the question, I didn't train you for nothing.'

Hiei: 'You can't die now, too many of your enemies would rejoice in your death.'

Shizuro: 'Don't be stupid baby bro; you know it's not your time.'

Yukina: 'Oh Kazuma, I can't wait to see the cherry blossoms bloom in the spring, I'll be waiting for you.'

Kuwabara looked up at Marth. "No, damnit, I won't die like this!" He exclaimed and grabbed onto Marth's head. "It's time for you to die!" He exclaimed as he sent the energy back into the demon- causing him to literally explode from his own energy!

Kuwabara fell forward and looked up. "Don't worry Yukina; I'll be back in time to see the flowers with you."

.o.o.o.

Hiei walked down the hall, but stopped he saw Kuwabara sitting at the far end, leaned up against the wall.

"Kuwabara!" He yelled out from across the distance and ran over to him. "Are you even alive?" He asked.

The human looked up at him. "Yeah, let's get going, we have a god to kill."

Hiei smiled at him. "Yeah."

(- End of Chapter 23 -)

.o.o.o.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as there are only a few more to go. See you guys later!

Bojack


	24. Chpter TwntyFour: The Dark Lord Unveiled

HIEI & KUWABARA: SAGA OF THE DARK WORLD

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Dark Lord Unveiled

.o.o.o.

The Forest Elder quickly made his way up the winding staircase, until he reached the top and stepped through a door way. He looked out, seeing a long walkway before him, that lead into a larger chamber that rested atop a massive column.

The second 'tower' had now staircase, so he had no other choice but to take the longer rout. No doubt that it had been designed this way to discourage trespassing. And, as the regular guards were no longer an issue- having been driven into retreat by the others- he had made good time.

He began crossing the narrow stone walkway. He looked over the edge to see other walkways and structures below him. It was clear that he was on the highest level of the fortress. He flinched at the sound of an explosion, which was followed by several others. He then turned back around to go finish what he had started.

It was excruciating up there, so close to the chemical smoke screen, but he managed to make his way across the open-air path till he reached the entrance and kicked the door in- shattering it into pieces.

He entered the inner chamber and spotted a massive green glass orb that radiated power green light from it. It seemed to be suspended by some kind of force energy that allowed it to float above the ground.

He placed his palms on it and began to chant the ancient words he had been practicing for centuries.

.o.o.o.

Kuwabara and Hiei quickly made their way down a series of corridors, making their way ever closer to the throne room.

"It's almost finished," Kuwabara announced. "We're almost there."

"Yes," Hiei replied. "I'm ready to put an end to this once and for all."

Kuwabara nodded. "I wonder what this guy will look like." He thought out loud.

Finally, they reached a pair of massive doors, once of which was slightly ajar. The two of them forced it open further and slipped in.

They stopped when they saw Rain sitting in the middle of the massive corridor before them. He was sitting beside a motionless Garland.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked as he took a step forward.

"Darkon came after us, the other man ran away right away, but Cassius tried to fight him." He said in a quivering tone. "But it was no good, he never stood a chance."

"Do you know where Darkon is now?" Hiei asked.

Rain looked up at him. "He's close, just down the—" He was then struck be a power energy blast and fell over.

"Damnit!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

A floating, cloaked figure appeared before them, he was also holding a scythe against his shoulder. "So, you think that you can defeat us, do you, well you'll never defeat Darkon, you pathetic fools."

"Do you plan to fight us as well?" Hiei demanded.

The floating figure laughed again. "Nothing so pointless, my job here is done, I'm simply here to give you a bit of advice- don't go any further, you can't win this battle, you're not strong enough."

"We'll see1" He yelled and threw his sword at the form, causing it to explode. Something floated to the ground.

Kuwabara picked it up. "It's some kind of card- like those tarot things." He began. "Death. . ." He added when he looked at the image of a skeletal knight riding a horse. "I don't think this is the last we'll see of him."

"Come on, we can't just stand around!" Hiei snapped.

The two of them rushed down the corridor to their final destination.

Another figure looked at them vanish into the distance from the gap in the doors. He shook his head and slipped in through it.

.o.o.o.

"I'm so glad you could make it."

Hiei and Kuwabara stopped and looked up at him.

Darkon towered over them, at well over seven feet tall. His body appeared to be completely covered in a strange armor- reminiscent of a mix of Japanese and European- and his head was incased in a helmet of he same material. A massive blood-red cape hung down around his feet as he stood before them. His skin was an odd gray-silver color and his long white hair hung down around his shoulders.

"I am Shoa Darkon." He spoke, introducing himself in his powerful voice that seemed to echo through the chamber. "And I always knew that one day, you two would stand before me, as you are today."

Both the human and the demon stood their ground.

"At last, we meet." He began. "I must say that I'm impressed that you made it this far, but then again, that should be expected of ones as strong as you two."

"Your dominion ends this day, Darkon!" Hiei exclaimed, pointing at him. "I didn't come this far to listen to your meaningless rhetoric!" He snapped.

"Yeah, it's all over!" Kuwabara added.

Darkon laughed at their gesture. "You two know nothing! This world is what life is really about- this is the eternal struggle for power!" He paused. "I was cast into this brutal realm and I made myself what I am today!" He exclaimed.

"Only through my ceaseless will did I come from being nothing to being a god!"

Kuwabara bristled at the comment. "How dare you compare yourself to a god!" He demanded. "You have no right!"

"Right?" Darkon asked. "Right in nothing without the power to defend it! I had that power and I took what was mine!" He looked at Kuwabara. "You live in a world of laws and rules, here- this is only one law, my law, the law of survival!"

"In a godless world, we must make our own gods, so I elevated myself to that of a god!" Darkon held out both hands. "To live and prosper is the providence of the mighty!" He cried out. "I came here as nothing and now I am everything!"

"What do you mean you came here?" Hiei asked.

Darkon laughed. "So, you still do not realize who I am, do you?" He asked. "I will tell you the whole truth, the revelation behind all of this." He began.

"You come from a world that is very different from this one, I know of that world." Darkon began to tell them.

"What!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Darkon placed his hands on his hips and looked down at them. "You were working on a mission in your world with two others, and there was an accident- and now you both are stuck here."

"So what, you used your Light Jump Stone to tell you this!" Hiei replied.

"No Hiei, that is not correct, I used the same stone that came from your world."

"But how?" Kuwabara asked.

"The demon you fought, his name was Shao Ren- I am he." He laughed. "Just as you arrived here in this time, I came here to a point in the time stream over a thousand years earlier than you." He explained. "I took the demons of this world- pathetic and weak- and made them into an unstoppable army with me as their leader." He informed his two attackers.

Darkon looked at both of them and smiled. "Thanks to your intervention with the activation of the stone, I was sent here where I could become the creature I was always destined to be!" He paused and laughed again.

"So, it seems I owe you thanks, as it was you who brought me to this world- when you forced me to use the stone- and gave me the chance to remake it as I so desired." He smiled. "Thank you."

Senses seemed to grow dull in that moment. Both of the fighters stood silently before their enemy. Then, memories passed through them, as grim reminders of their reality.

'What is this place?' Kuwabara mused out loud, looking up at the sky.

'I don't know.' Hiei replied, without looking up.

'It's horrible.' Kuwabara commented, looking around. 'It looks like hell.' He added.

'What you see now,' Lin inserted. 'is the result of the war that he started so long ago.' She continued. 'He ruined everything- even the sky- and enslaved the entire surviving human population.' She finished.

Shera suddenly spoke up. 'We're one of the 'lucky' families.' She announced. 'We get to live on land that is still good, because we work to produce food for the Emperor and his soldiers.' She elaborated. 'But as long as we live like this, we will never have any kind of future beyond this life of slavery.' She concluded, a sad expression now overcoming her.

. . .

'Mutual respect gradually was superceded by resentment and malice. In the end, the humans overwhelmed the demons and reduced them to slaves.'

'Those humans existed almost a thousand years ago.' 'What you see now are humans who have no concept of the past, they suffer for the sins of a world that no longer exists.' He added. 'Besides, the guilty met their final judgment when Darkon appeared.'

'Darkon burned away most of the world.' Tressei then looked straight at Hiei. 'Do you know what it's like when an atom bomb goes off?' 'Eight billion people vanished in a single moment, that if the reality of this world.'

Kuwabara looked back up at the Emperor. "I don't care who you were a thousand years ago are who or what you think you are now, I just want you gone!" He exclaimed. "And I have no other choice but to do whatever I can to see to it that things are put right once and for all." He added.

Hiei stepped forward and nodded. "There's too much sin in this world as it is, it's to for creatures like you to fade away, Darkon." He explained. "That is true nature of reality- that all things must pass."

Darkon smiled at them and walked began to slowly descend the steps. He threw his cape off to the side. "So, the insects at last are ready to face their final end?" He asked. He stopped as he stood before them.

"Well then, I think that the time for words is over, all that remains now is for you two to die." Darkon reasoned and began to gather up power.

The human and the fire demon took up defensive positions.

"Hey, Hiei, do you think we can beet this guy?" Kuwabara whispered

The demon smiled. "Probably not, but can't let that stop us now."

Kuwabara smiled back. "Yeah, sounds good to me."

(- End of Chapter 22 -)

.o.o.o.

This is it, the end is really close, just a couple more chapters left to write and this will all be at an end. Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoy the climax of the story.

-Bojack727


	25. Chapter TwentyFive: The Ultimate Power!

HIEI & KUWABARA: SAGA OF THE DARK WORLD

Chapter 25: The Ultimate Power!

.o.o.o.

Hiei and Kuwabara stepped back and took up fighting stances as Darkon approached them.

Both ran up the steps towards Darkon to attack, but he vanished before them and reappeared behind them.

The two fighters jumped out of the way to avoid a powerful blast of energy. Kuwabara lost his footing and rolled over to the side.

The human got back onto his feet and formed his spirit sword and ran towards Darkon again to attack him.

Hiei appeared from amidst the rubble of the pillar he'd been thrown into. "Shit!" He swore, as he tried to regain his footing. He didn't like the way things were starting out.

The Dark Lord effortless avoided Kuwabara's attack and kicked him away with a single blow. He then held up a hand to block Hiei's kick without looking. He then blasted the fire demon away.

Kuwabara swung his sword at the towering enemy, but Darkon simply dodged all of the swings and brushed the human away again.

Sparks flew as Hiei's blade collided with Darkon's armor. He turned around and grabbed hold of him. He then through Hiei threw another column.

Kuwabara looked up as Hiei slid across the floor next to him. "This isn't working."

Hiei sat up. "Yeah, so I guessed." He snapped and glanced over his shoulder. "We have to try a new tactic.

Darkon turned back to face the pair, but Hiei grabbed a hold of Kuwabara and leapt into the dark recesses of the massive chamber.

.o.o.o.

Darkon smiled. "Come on, you can do better then that!" He exclaimed. He then sensed an energy blast from behind and blocked it with his armored hand.

Hiei was standing before him, singed and battered but still looking as determined as ever.

Darkon began to advance on him, when he felt his cape snag. He turned around and saw that Hiei's sword had pinned it to the ground. "What foolishness is this!" He exclaimed as he looked down at it.

"Shuriken!"

Darkon was blasted by a barrage of energy bursts. His cape vaporized as he was knocked forward.

Behind him, Kuwabara formed another spirit sword and rushed towards him to attack again.

Darkon simply fired energy beams into both of them and sent them flying off in opposite directions.

.o.o.o.

Hiei and Kuwabara went flying through a stone wall into another part of the fortress.

Hie turned to the Human. "I think it's time we change our plan of attack." He got back onto his feet.

Kuwabara nodded in reply. "Yeah, it's time we put this guy in his place- after all, we don't get a chance to fight a god just every day."

Hiei looked through the opening in the wall. "It's time for something totally new."

.o.o.o.

Darkon stopped and turned to see Hiei and Kuwabara appear before him. "Ready for more punishment, are you?"

Hiei smiled. "We'll see what happens."

Both he and Kuwabara began to race towards him at high speeds, but they alternated the lead as they advance.

Hiei lept towards Darkon, but jerked to the side just as the emperor swung at him. Darkon gasped as Hiei vanished, only to see Kuwabara appear in his wake and kick him in the face.

"Gah!" He swore and kicked towards Kuwabara, who leapt back, while Hiei appeared behind him and attacked. Darkon turned around to strike him down, but Kuwabara renewed his attack and struck him from behind.

Darkon gasped in shock as the two of them appeared in front of him and attacked simultaneously. Both Hiei and Kuwabara unleashed their brutal volley of punches and kicks, sending Darkon skidding back.

Both of them struck him at the same time, charging their attack with spirit energy and launched him flying through the far wall.

.o.o.o.

All that Darkon did was laugh at them, a great rumbling laugh that echoed through the area. He rematerialized before them and looked down at them.

"That was a good show of force, but you see- there's a flaw in your plan." He explained to them. "My body is covered with a living exoskeleton, and it's virtually indestructible." He added. "It takes very little energy to recoup my armor, and you don't have the strength to do any major kind of damage it to- so you can't harm me."

"No!" Kuwabare cried out. "All that was for nothing!" He snapped.

Hiei glared up at the towering demon lord and noticed something. While it was hard to see, Darkon himself did not notice it and was not bothering to fix it.

"DAMN YOUUU!"

All three turned around and saw a brown-haired young man come running towards them. Darkon turned to face him, not bothering to defend himself- perhaps more interested in seeing the pathetic attack that this human was about to try and unleash on him.

Cassius leapt up into the air before Darkon and pressed his hands into his chest and it began to glow.

Hiei and Kuwabara watched in shock as their was a small explosion before them ,but when the light cleared, they saw that Darkon was holding Cassius up be the neck. "Pathetic!" He exclaimed and threw him aside like a rag doll.

Hiei looked on in shock. "He did it!" He though inwardly.

Kuwabara, reading the demons thoughts, answered back telepathically. "What?"

Hiei didn't blink, but quickly replied. "The chance we need."

(- end of chapter 25 -)

.o.o.o.


	26. Chapter TwentySix: The Long Rain

It is with great pride that I present the climax of this epic story. I began writing this back in 2003 and it seems that this year will be the conclusion of it. I hope that you all have enjoyed reeding this. Thank you.

-Bojack727

**.o.o.o.**

_"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing."_

-Edmund Burke

_"Few will have the greatness to bend history itself; but each of us can work to change a small portion of events, and in the total of all those acts will be written the history of this generation."_

-Robert F. Kennedy

_"You must not lose faith in humanity. Humanity is an ocean; if a few drops of the ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty."_

-Mohandas K. Gandhi

**.o.o.o.**

**HIEI & KUWABARA: Saga of the Dark World**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Then Came the Rain**

**.o.o.o.**

Hiei looked on in shock. "He did it!" He though inwardly.

Kuwabara, reading the demons thoughts, answered back telepathically. "What?"

Hiei didn't blink, but quickly replied. "The chance we need."

"You have no chance!" Darkon screamed, firing on with bolts of energy that tore the stone floor to bits.

Hiei leapt back and grabbed onto Kuwabara. He then dashed off into the cover of darkness.

**.o.o.o.**

The Forest Elder prepared to unleash the final incantation. He suddenly heard something behind him and whipped around to see what it was.

Dozens of solders entered the chamber and blocked his escape.

"Give up!" One of them exclaimed.

The Elder smiled. "If I must die to end this, then so be it." He replied, resigning himself to his fate.

"Enough!" Shouted a voice from out of nowhere.

Silence prevailed as Thorn pushed his way through the men. He stepped and a spike shot out of his wrist and formed itself into a sword. He then pointed the blade against the elder's throat.

**.o.o.o.**

Kuwabara and Hiei were pressed tightly against the wall as the Dark Lord sought them out. The tall hum wiped sweat from his forehead and looked over at the small fire demon.

'Hiei, what are you planning?'

The demon calmed his breathing down and opened his thoughts. 'On his chest plate, there's a crack,' he paused. 'We have an opportunity.' He finished, telepathically.

Kuwabara remained silent. 'What can we do?'

Hiei looked up at him. 'We have to prepare for the final attack, put everything we have into it!'

A blast struck part of the infrastructure and caused it to crumble!

'How are we going to do that?' Kuwabara asked.

A grim expression passed over the jaganshi's face. 'I'm going to summon the pure energy of darkness and you're going to have to control it long enough to use it on him!'

'How!' Kuwabara exclaimed mentally.

'With your jigon'tao.'

Kuwabara looked away and covered his mouth with his hand. 'How, how can my dimension sword contain the fire of the dragon?' he asked nervously.

'Your sword will become its own dimension when wielded, I'm going to launch the dragon's pure energy into it and you must expel it right into Darkon.'

'Wonderful!' Kuwabara thought. 'Any draw-backs?'

Hiei smiled at him. 'If I fail, we'll be destroyed along with Darkon and everything in the blast radius.' Hiei paused. 'But on the other hand, it's just as likely to kill us if we succeed.' He added.

Kuwabara wanted to laugh but he just smiled. 'So, we're going to gamble on the success of a plan we've come up with on the fly?' he asked. He saw the demon nod in affirmation.

Kuwabara looked away and smiled again. 'Sounds good to me.'

'I can't do anything else while I'm gathering power, so you'll have to stave him off by yourself for a time, but you'll know when it time.'

Kuwabara nodded.

**.o.o.o.**

Darkon stopped when he saw the tall human step out by himself and locked eyes with him.

"Where's the little fellow?" Darkon asked simply.

"He's. . ." Kuwabara paused. "He's busy, so I'm standing in for him." Kuwabara replied and formed his Spirit Sword. "So it'll be just the two of us for now."

"Fine by me, separate or together, you'll both still die." He replied.

"Sure, whatever." Kuwabara replied and slid his leg to the side and held up his hands, clenched into fists.

"I can't believe this; I'm fighting the biggest battle of my entire life." He thought. "Everything up now has built up to this- the places, the people, the battles, friends- it's all been preparation for this one moment. This infinitely defining point in my life, and I could be dead before this all is over- not just me but everyone and everything. . . And I couldn't be more excited!"

"Enough of this, it's time I finished you two off once and for all!" Darkon roared menacingly.

**.o.o.o.**

'Can I do this. . .?" Hiei asked himself as he began summoning his dark powers. 'I have to get this right, or we're all dead.' He could feel the dark energy surging into him and growing slowly, but surely.

'This can't go on, there won't be another rise and fall, this ends here.' He assured himself. 'Now I just gotta make sure I can make good on those words.'

Hiei smiled. 'But one is for sure; I will send Darkon to hell!'

**.o.o.o.**

Kuwabara ducked out of the way as Darkon attacked him. He knew that he had to keep on the defensive; it was too dangerous to risk a direct attack right away. He would have to wait for the right moment.

He struck Darkon with his spirit sword and energy crackled between them as the Dark Lord repelled the attack with his arm. Suddenly, he swatted Kuwabara to the side.

The human rolled across the floor and got back onto his feet, he wiped blood off of his mouth and began charging towards him again. He now knew that his only chance was stall him till Hiei was ready.

Kuwabara stumbled back; his acute senses were now picking up the building dark energy. He tried to block Darkon's punch, but the Demon's power flared up and practically singed his hands.

"Damn!" He thought. "I can't keep this up for much longer, I hope that Hiei's almost ready." He stopped and leapt back.

"DIE!"

Kuwabara gasped as a massive energy blast was launched at him at point blank range. He had no time to react and only swore as it hit him. He crashed into a wall and fell onto the floor, coughing up blood. He was cut and scratched all over. And he was sure that he had broken a couple of ribs. "Not good. . ." He remarked.

But then he felt something, a crescendo of power. It would be ready in a matter of secants. He got onto his feet and began to run away from Darkon.

The Demon Lord whipped his head around and watched the human dash off into the shadowy blackness in the distance.

**.o.o.o.**

Hiei's mind reeled with thoughts and memories. He was like a living fire of dark power.

_Hiei: That just it, we have no right to meddle in these people's lives!  
Kuwabara: We can't just abandon them!_

_Hiei: Weren't you ever worried about yourself?  
Shera: No, they never came after me. . . probably because I'm kind of a runt and not as pretty.  
Hiei: They won't take you, ever. . . Always keep a brave heart.  
Shera: Hiei. . .?_

_Hiei: I should have guessed: humans more cruel then demons!  
Tressie: Would you have these people suffer for the sins of their ancestors?_

_Hiei: I don't want your help!  
Shera: Don't be difficult._

_Hiei: I'm a demon, sorry to disappoint you!  
Shera: It doesn't change anything. . . I look at you and all I see is you._

_Hiei: Please. . . let me live in this moment, with you._

_Kuwabara: I don't believe we have to be enemies.  
Hiei: I'm going to have to count on you. . . when the trial of fire is upon us._

_Ansul: In this world it is the innocent that must suffer for the sins of the wicked.  
Hiei: NO--!_

_Shera: Hiei, thank you for making me happy. . . you must see, there is goodness in you.  
Hiei: I promise, I'll stop Darkon. . . some how._

_Hiei: Would you die for these people?  
Kuwabara: Yes. . .  
Hiei: I think I understand now, it's time to make them bleed!_

Hiei looked up and opened his mouth slowly. "Yes, I understand now." He spoke. "It's time."

**.o.o.o.**

Kuwabara stopped and turned to face towards the direction of Darkon. He sensed Hiei appear behind him, some twenty meters away. He formed his dimension sword and prepared himself.

Hiei held out his hands. "Now, run Kuwabara- RUN!" He watched the human charge towards the approaching Darkon.

Hiei spoke. "Final Descent of Darkness, Reign of Shadows!" A massive burst of raw energy rocketed out him.

Darkon stopped, spotting Kuwabara running towards him- his sword formed. "Finally, come to your death, human!"

Kuwabara sensed it the moment it struck. . .

. . .So much power. . .

The dark energy struck his sword and entered into it. He felt like he was trapped in a powerful heat wave as he ran.

Darkon saw what was going on, something was happening, something he was not prepared for. "No, how can they have so much power!" He screamed. He braced himself. "NO, it's not enough to stop me, they can't win!" He exclaimed and powered up to attack.

But Kuwabara appeared before him and drove the Jigan'Tao into him, through the narrow crack in his armor. Secants passed and Darkon merely grunted. He looked down at the human before him. "What have you done!" He exclaimed.

Kuwabara smiled. "Why don't you just go to hell where you belong!" He cried out as the dark energy exploded out of the sword and blazed through Darkon.

"Damn you, you can't do this to me! I'M DARKOOOOOONNNNNNN!" He screamed as both he and Kuwabara were engulfed in a tempest of light and dark power.

The entire fortress shook, as if racked by a massive earthquake! Towers and walls gave way as winds tore through the castle left and right. Shockwave after shockwave burst forth.

Hiei held his ground, focusing the blast. If he wavered even slightly, they'd all be destroyed in a blaze brighter than the sun. Of course now, there was the risk that the energy would rip a hole in the fabric of time and space!

Darkon was bent back; he could feel himself crumbling apart. His eyes looked up to see a beam of light cut through the dark sky like a missile. He could see it, shining down on him through the opening in the sky.

Darkon could see the sun!

"No, everything I've work for, you can't do this to me, you're just scum. You're nothing but human scum!" He screamed out as he was vaporized by the power of the attack.

The Dark Lord was gone. Destroyed once and for all!

Eventually, the glow ebbed and Kuwabara opened his eyes. He looked at his singed hands as the sword vanished. He looked up and saw that nothing was left of the Dark Lord.

His eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

**.o.o.o.**

The Elder and Thorn watched the sun shine through the fading darkness.

"So that's the sun, I'd forgotten what it looked like." Thorn remarked.

"Yes, it's beautiful." The Elder replied.

**.o.o.o.**

Kuwabara came to and looked around. He spotted a small group of people looking up at the blue sky.

He jumped up at this realization. They must have won! He raced over to them and spotted Hiei and Cassius, along with Garland and Rain, and the Elder and the Demon Thorn.

"I'm glad to see you're up and about, you gave us quite a scare there for a minute." The Forest Elder remarked.

"How did I survive?" Kuwabara asked suddenly.

"With my blood." Hiei cut in. "I had to use my own blood and life-energy to keep you from dying." The small fire demon smiled weakly. "You owe me."

Kuwabara became pale. "Then that would me that—"

But he was cut off by the sensation of droplets of water coming down on him.

"It's raining." Thorn observed, looking up at the sky.

"Yes," The Elder remarked. "And its long overdo." He held up his hands to feel the rain on his palms.

Garland looked down at Rain. "We've got our whole lives ahead of us."

"Yeah, for the first time, I'm hopeful for the future." Rain replied.

**.o.o.o.**

(- End of Chapter 26 -)

Things will probably wrap up in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading this. It has been my greatest pleasure to write this. From the early days to this very moment. This has truely been a labor of love. So many things have happened in the last three years, and so many people have impacted my life. My life has changed in ways I can't even begin to understand. I may not always be certain about the future, but as this story has shown me- there has be something good, off somewhere in the horizon.

Next chapter will conclude this storyline and adress some interesting facts about the story. For example, I'll tell you all a bit about the scenes that didn't make into this story for various reasons. Special thanks to everyone who's supported this story (you guys know who you are!)

-Bojack727


	27. Chapter 27: The Road Goes Ever On

This chapter was difficult one, as it took a few tries to get it right. I really had to go back and consider how this all started to try and find a way to have it all end.

I began this back on May 17 in 2003. Now, over two and a half years later, I present to you the final chapter of this epic adventure. But don't feel too sad about the resolution of this. There is still the bonus chapter and the fact that my next series will continue some of themes set up in this story.

And lastly, thank you to all the people who have supported my work and efforts in this story. All the things you've said and offered over the years have meant a lot to me, and I'll keep trying to do my best to offer you all good solid entertainment in the future.

Thank you,

-Bojack727

**HIEI & KUWABARA: SAGA OF THE DARK WORD**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Road Goes Ever On**

**.o.o.o.**

The Forest Elder walked out into the rocky clearing and turned to Face Kuwabara and Hiei. He smiled at them. Beside them stood Garland and Rain, along with Cassius- who for the first time in his life, felt confident about himself.

The Forest Elder held up his hand. "My friends," he began. "Though I have only traveled with you for a short time, I feel as if I have known you all my whole life- and even beyond that." He paused. "Yet, I'm afraid this is where we must part ways."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked gloomily.

"This world will need a lot of work to make it healthy again, and I think that this place is where I must begin my efforts- but do not be sad, for from the ashes of this old castle will grow the roots of new life, and a new future."

"Yes, as well as the roots of a new era of peace and coexistence between all races." Thorn remarked, appearing at his side.

Thorn then looked at Hiei and smiled. "When we spoke, I told you that I perfect world could only exist in our hearts and minds, but I now I think we make that idea a reality."

Hiei smiled and nodded. "Yes, I think you can- and I think that you can become a better person as well." He paused. "I may have seen one version of myself, but that has only allowed me to see what I can be- thank you."

The Forest Elder smiled. "Goodbye my friends, we shall forget you."

"Later buddy." Kuwabara waved.

**.o.o.o.**

Hiei stood before the grave, looking down at it. "Shera. . . It is done." He began. "We defeated Darkon and restored the world." He paused for a moment and noticed that roses now grew from the soil, where the wreath had been placed.

He smiled at this. "Somehow, I know that you can hear me, and you must know things will get better." He added. "The sun will shine again, and the trees and the flowers will grow, and. . ." He paused, trying to keep his composure. "And life will return to this world- babies born, birds chirping, butterflies in the summer air, resting on flowers." He paused. "I hate being long-winded like this, but I just want you to know that this is my parting gift to you."

He set his sword down across her grave. He then removed the blue sash and tucked it into his coat. "This is the best gift I can give the woman who- more than anyone else- deserved so much love and happiness."

"But she'll have that, Hiei." Kuwabara interjected. He watched the demon turned to face him. "Hiei, everyone loved her, and they always will- and so will you." He added, pointing at him. "And she loved you too, despite what a little jerk you were."

Hiei crossed his arms and smiled. "I guess I'd be lying if I said that things haven't changed between us." He remarked. "After all these years, I don't even remember why we hated each other in the first place." He added. "And you know what- I don't care." He finished, walking past Kuwabara.

He stopped and turned around to look back at him. "I guess this makes us 'friends'- just don't let it go to your head." He added slyly. He then looked off into the distance. "I think you'd better go speak to that girl- she's waiting."

Kuwabara blushed slightly and nodded.

**.o.o.o.**

Lin looked up at the sky; she could hear footsteps behind her. "Kuwabara?" she spoke and turned around to face him. She smiled. "You have to leave soon, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have to get back to my own world." He replied. "But I'll never forget any of this, ever." He replied. "I'll never forget you." He added, walking up and facing her.

She tried to remain calm and wiped her eyes. "I know, there's others who need you too, and I can't expect you stay here." She replied. "And I know that there's someone else in your life too, someone who I'd never be selfish enough to try and compete with."

Kuwabara was taken back by this. "Lin. . .?"

She smiled sincerely at him. "But I've still fallen for you." She began. "Even though I know that you have someone back home waiting for you." She went on. "But I just wanted to do something while I still can." She finished and leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips.

Kuwabara awkwardly returned to the gesture till she pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Kazuma, I hope that girl knows just how lucky she is to have you, and that you know what an incredible man you are."

She then reached up and removed a necklace from around her neck and placed in on him. "It's to remember me by." Lin then placed her hands on her hips and smiled at him. "Now its time for you to go back home and live your life to best of your ability- I hope you see the beauty not just in the world around you, but in you and in how you love those around you."

Kuwabara smiled back at her. "Lin, you're one hell of a woman."

**.o.o.o.**

Tressei glanced at the dark orb before him. "Yes, this is the Light Jump Stone, and I can use it to send you both back to your own world." He replied simply.

Hiei and Kuwabara sat before him, waiting for his next words. "It will take some time to prepare for this, but I'd like to have a word with Hiei for a moment, if that is all right."

Kuwabara nodded and stood up to leave the room.

"And now, Hiei, I think there are a few things I need to tell you before you go."

**.o.o.o.**

Kuwabara stood outside the sanctuary, resting his back against the wall and glancing up at the sky. He could vaguely make out the faint glow of stars and the moon. He also knew that one day it would return to normal.

"You must be eager to go back to your own world?" Garland asked, suddenly appearing. Rain stood beside him.

Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, it's been a blast, but I have a home to go back to- where my big sister is waiting for me and my cat is probably waiting to be fed." He replied wistfully.

**.o.o.o.**

"Well, I must say that it seems that you two went through quite and ordeal to get here. And you've both done a lot for so many people." Tressei remarked to Hiei.

"Why did you send Kuwabara away to tell me this?" Hiei asked impatiently.

Tressie looked him in the eyes, a strange glint was in them. "He's a special person, I hope you know that." He began. "If I know him correctly, he's probably crazy about little Yukina and loves cats."

Hiei felt a chill run through him. "Who are you?" He asked nervously.

Tressie smiled. "When I came here, I k new that it had to be for a reason, I had to atone for the things that had happened in my world." He spoke. "I took him for granted, and it's something I've had to live with my whole life, and I hope that you don't make the same mistake."

Hiei trembled. "No, what you're telling me- you. . ."

Tressie walked up to him and smiled. He then removed his hood and pulled back his long white hair, revealing a third eye on his forehead.

"A Jagan!"

"I'm you, Hiei- from another reality, trapped by the Lit Jump Stone of my world." He explained. "Yet, I always knew that my fate would lye here in this world, as I would one day find myself guiding you- helping you realize the path that would lead you away from the mistakes I made."

Hiei stepped back. "Good gods."

"And now, I think I shall begin preparing to send you home tomorrow."

**.o.o.o.**

Kuwabara walked outside and noticed Lin standing on the porch, looking at the sun rise.

"It's more beautiful then I ever dreamed it would be." She remarked.

"And you'll be seeing a lot more of that, soon." Hiei remarked as he stepped out. He then turned to Kuwabara. "It's time for us to go.

**.o.o.o.**

Hiei and Kuwabara stood before everyone as the portal was about to open.

Everyone exchanged farewells and embraces and the two of them head towards the portal. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." Garland called out.

"Yes, thank you, I'll never forget you guys." Rain added with a smile.

Bohen put his arm around Lin and smiled. "Good luck to you two." He remarked.

Lin wiped her eyes. "Goodbye." She cried out.

Cassius was there too, smiling at them. "I swear that I'll get strong and help make this world a better place."

Hiei and Kuwabara stopped and waved at all of them and then turned to step into it. "Come on, we've got work to do." Hiei began.

Kuwabara nodded, recalling an old poem:

_"Somewhere out there, there are cities made of smoke and people made of songs;  
__places where the seas are on fire and the rivers dream;  
somewhere out there, there's tyranny, and injustice;  
and somewhere the tea is getting cold;  
there's a world out there,come on, we've got work to do."_

**(- End of Chapter 27 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

**Epilogue:**

It was a mild autumn afternoon in Japan. The Sakura trees were in full bloom and everything was decorated with their incredible brilliant red glow.

There was also a slight breeze in the air, but the sun was shining- so it wasn't too bad. Not that any of this really bothered the two people out in the orchard.

Kuwabara was standing out in the green grass, among the trees, with the small Ice Maiden Yukina. She was dressed fetchingly in a wonderful spring dress with her hair hanging down in a loose ponytail in the back. He swan hands held onto an oversized straw hat that she had on to shade her lovely red eyes.

Kuwabara looked over at her, enjoying the sight of her smiling face- flushed with happiness and excitement.

"Oh Kazuma, it's all so wonderful." She exclaimed in a voice that was as sweet as honey. She smiled at him gently and over to him.

"Yukina, dear?" He asked.

She took his hand. "This all so perfect, I'm so happy to be here, right now, looking at this with you." She announced, looking up expectantly at him with her unassuming eyes.

"You don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that." He replied.

However, the two of them suddenly felt little droplets of moisture trickle down on them, faintly at first, but gradually growing stronger. The two of them ran quickly to get under the cover, eventually seeking stopping and sitting down on a bench under the awning of a nearby pavilion.

The pair chuckled slightly at the abrupt change of weather, but simply sat quietly as the rain came down upon the soft green grass. But Kuwabara suddenly felt himself blush as a familiar presence leaned against him.

He glanced down to see Yukina snuggled up against him with her arms snaked around his. "Yukina?" He began.

She was blushing. "Kazuma, I want to tell you something. . .important." She began. "It's just that I'm not sure how to say this." She paused. "As an Ice Maiden, I was raised with only other females, but over time, I've come to see that there are other kinds of relationships and that there is so much to gain from them." She tried to explain.

Her blush darkened as she looked up him, her hat discarded. "My mother loved a man, and even though I can't fully understand what that kind of feeling is like, I know that when I'm around you, I feel something special between us."

Kuwabara nodded. "I know, I feel it too- I always have." He replied sincerely.

She smiled. "So you see, I want to know more of this feeling, and if it's the same that my mother felt with father. . .so please just promise me that you wont leave me. . ." She paused and trembled slightly. "I don't know what I'd do if you were gone, I—"

He looked down at her. "Yukina, I swear that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you, I've pledged myself to you a long time ago, so you'll never had to fear about that." He finished and wiped the tears from eyes before they formed into tear gems.

A few meters away, a taller blue hair haired girl and a girl with mousy brown hair sighed enviously. "How sweet." Botan remarked.

"They really are perfect for each other." Keiko remarked.

"I think I'm going to loose my lunch." Yusuke remarked, only to become the target of a pair of death glares from the girls.

Yusuke then stepped nervously, only to notice Shizuru standing beside him.

"Yeah, what he lacks in brains and common sense- he makes of for in a charm." She spoke. "Our father was like that too, it's the old Kuwabara family charm." She finished and lit up a cigarette.

Elsewhere, two demons stood and watched the others.

"So, why exactly did put your own blood in him?" Kurama asked.

Hiei smiled. "Let's just say that it's an insurance policy, just in case I'm not always around to look after her, then he'll be around in the long run to care for her and treat her good."

Kurama smiled. "Well, I imagine that this just about raps things up, then?"

"Not quite," Hiei began. "I'm sure that Mukuro is becoming impatient with me by now, so I'd better get back to the demon realm. I'll trust you to return this back to Koenma." He finished, handing the stone to Kurama.

The fox demon smiled deviously at him. "Since you've been back, I think you've been doing a bit more than just giving reports to Lady Mukuro, Hiei."

"What, nonsense!" He replied defensively.

Kurama smiled. "Whatever you say, but I'm sure that she must have a good deal of energy in every sense of the word- a very demanding female I'd wager."

Hiei blushed ever so slightly. "You're just a lecherous fool."

"Oh well then, I suppose that your recent tiredness is just from a lack of sleep."

(- The End -)

The next chapter will be the bonus material and some commentary on how this story came about, as well as some insight on the bits that just didn't make it to the final cut. See you all later and I hope you enjoyed this. (Wow, I beat my record for chapter size again, this one came in at over 2700 words and eight pages! Yeah!)

Thank you,

-Bojack727

----Credits:

---Yu Yu Hakusho  
Original Series by Yoshiro Togashi and Shonen Jump  
Animated Series by Pierrot and FUNimation  
Hiei, Kuwabara, and all other affiliated characters are the property of Yoshiro Togashi

---Hiei & Kuwabara: Saga of the Dark Work (c. 2003-2006)  
Written by Bojack727  
Beta reading by John "Zinic" Hopper

Special Thanks to. . .

KuwabaraLover  
Zinic  
Kazima Kuwabara  
Draith  
JoannaKuwabara  
KuwabaraMikey17  
Reikson  
Asilin Kheldarson  
ElfRanger  
Silverchild of the Winds  
Wicked-Wytch  
Purplechaos04  
. . .and everyone else!

Poem by Andrew Cartmell (with a few minor alterations by me). Copyright 1989


End file.
